New Beginnings
by eegilllies
Summary: Beck and Jade are back together after a long break up. It's nearing the end of their senior year, decisions need to be made: what school do they go to next year? Will they stay together? Or have to break up again?
1. Stress

Chapter 1

It's the morning of the start of the second semester at Hollywood Arts. Beck and Jade have just gotten back together after an eight month break up, but their relationship is already back to the way it was. It was almost as if they had never broken up. As they walk through the double doors they can see Cat, Robbie, and Andre all talking around Tori's locker. They join their friends to see what all the commotion is about. When they reach the locker, they can see that something is going on. All of them are talking over each other and they seem stressed.

Beck attempts to greet them, but as they are all yelling, they don't hear him. Jade finally screams "HEY!" at the top of her lungs to get their attention. Everyone immediately stops talking and greets Jade and Beck.

"What was all that yelling bout?" questioned Beck

"Yeah, you idiots were causing a scene" said Jade

"It's second semester of our senior year here at Hollywood Arts. That means it's time to start figuring out what we want to do for the rest of our lives and time to start filling out college applications" Explained Tori

"It's pretty stressful to know that we only have a few more months until the rest of our lives start" Said Andre.

Beck and Jade soon started questioning what would happen next year. Would they go to the same school? Be in the same city? Be forced to be in a long-distance relationship? Or have to call it quits…again?

Their thoughts were interrupted by the bell. Soon they were all gathered in Sikowitz's class.

"CLASS!" He began in his loud-as-ever voice "Welcome back from winter break, and most importantly, welcome to the second semester of this year. Which, for some of you, will be your last with us here at Hollywood Arts"

This got the group of friends thinking all about graduation and the end of their days at the performing arts high school. Suddenly, their thoughts were once again interrupted, this time, by a weeping Cat.

"What's wrong Cat?" asked Tori.

"I don't want to leave Hollywood Arts. I really love this school!" She said inbetween sobs.

"Aww, I know how you feel, but we still have a few more months, so let's just try to enjoy them." Suggested Tori

As the end of class approached, Sikowitz announced the assignment for the week.

"This week will be a little different. The underclassmen will have a different assignment than the seniors. Underclassmen, I have a sheet you can pick up on the way out explaining what to do. Seniors, I need you all to write a letter to yourselves explaining what you plan on doing post-Hollywood Arts. You will explain IN DETAIL, what you plan on doing for the rest of your life and how Hollywood Arts has helped you come to this decision"

And with that, the bell rang and class was dismissed.

What would Jade write about? She hadn't even _thought _about what she wanted to do. She knew she wanted to go to NYU, but what would she become? Beck wondered just the same, only, he hadn't thought about anything. He didn't know where he wanted to go to school next year or what his profession would be after that.

They only had a week to figure it out, thanks to Sikowitz's assignment.


	2. Oops

As the week went on, both Beck and Jade struggled to complete Sikowitz's assignment. They had started the letter plenty of times at home, but they still failed to talk things over with each other. They didn't want to have to talk about the future of their relationship. What if they _did_ have to go to schools that were far away from each other? Could they actually stay together throughout college even if they were separated?

It was Thursday night, and the letter was due first thing in the morning, so Jade went over to Beck's to work on the assignment they both had procrastinated on.

"I applied to NYU" Stated Jade. "My audition is next week at the Staples Center"

"Really?" Beck was surprised that Jade was already further into her future plans than he was.

"Yeah, I know that's where I want to go, so I wrote it in my letter, but I still don't know what I want to do." Jade explained.

"Do you ever wonder what will happen to us?" Beck brought up with caution not to anger Jade. It was so simple to do, but he knew it was something they had to talk about.

"What do you mean?" Jade wasn't angry. She was confused.

"Like, if you move to New York for school, but I don't, what will happen to us?" Questioned Beck.

"First of all, what do you mean _if _I move to New York? Are you saying I'm not talented enough to get into my dream school?!" Jade was annoyed.

Beck saw this coming. He knew she would get upset if he brought up the subject of their future relationship if he didn't go to New York with the love of his life, but he continued the conversation as calmly as he could so Jade wouldn't accuse him of starting an argument on purpose.

"I'm not saying you're not talented. I'm saying, what if _I'm_ not? I can't audition for NYU. That's one of the toughest colleges to get into!" He replied

Suddenly, Jade shouted "JUILLIARD!"

"What?" Beck was both startled and confused.

"Juilliard is coming to the Staples Center with NYU for auditions. You should apply and audition, that way, if we both get in, we'll be close to each other!" Jade couldn't believe she hadn't thought of that before. She had been so worried about the letter and her future, that she didn't think about having Beck audition too. Even though she knew Juilliard was almost equally as difficult to get into, she knew her boyfriend was talented enough to get in.

After a long night, Beck applied for Juilliard and they both finished their letters for Sikowitz's class. It was almost 3 a.m when everything was finished, so Jade just slept over Beck's. They cuddled up in the tiny bed in his RV and were ready for school the next day.

She hated to admit it to herself, but Jade was pretty nervous about the audition the following week. What would she sing? Or did she want to perform a skit to show off her acting? She stayed awake thinking about it all night. Beck already knew he was going to act, but could he really get into Juilliard?

The next morning they got up and got ready for school where they would finally find out what the point of the letter was. When the bell rang and they entered Sikowitz's classroom their friends greeted them and asked about their letters to which an exhausted and overwhelmed Jade answered "We're going to New York!"

She hadn't even thought about what she said before she said it. What if they didn't end up going to New York? She would be humiliated. Whatever, she couldn't take it back now. Luckily for her, Sikowitz interrupted before any of her friends could. As she and beck took their usual seats, he whispered to her "Why did you tell them? We don't know for sure if we're going or not. You'll most likely get in, but what about me?" She wanted to give him some kind of sassy remark, but she worried too, so she just rolled her eyes knowing he wouldn't ask about it again once she did so.

Class went on and on and Sikowitz said nothing about the letter, so finally Tori said "So, Sikowitz….what are we going to do with our letters?"

To which he responded "Your wha—OH! Yes, the letters. I just knew you seniors were probably procrastinating and wanted to make you think about your futures a little"

"So we did this for nothing?!" Jade interrupted.

"No, Jade. You did it, and it made you think about what's going to happen after graduation, so now you'll learn to take action, because now you have to live up to your own expectations—assuming you told no one since that is why I had you seal the envelope your letter sits in—teaching you self-discipline.

Beck and Jade were even more stressed now. Jade had blurted out their plans that weren't set in stone, and now they had to prepare even harder for their auditions. They **had** to blow the judges away.


	3. Practice Makes Perfect

When the bell rang for the start of lunch, the group of friends took their normal seats at the table in the center of the Asphalt Café.

"So…you guys are going to New York? Like, you both got into schools there?" Tori asked bluntly.

Both Beck and Jade's hearts skipped a beat. They thought they dodged that question earlier when Sikowitz interrupted them. Apparently, all their friends were curious about their plans.

"Well, what Jade meant was that we are _auditioning_ for schools in New York. That's where we _want _to go." Beck tried his best to straighten things out.

"Well don't tell them that!" Jade added.

"Why not?" Beck thought he did a pretty good job at cleaning up the mess she made this morning, but maybe he said too much for Jade's liking.

"Because we all know Tori will try to shove her way into the audition and I'd like to move as far away as possible from _her_!" Jade knew Beck had saved them before, but she still didn't want anyone to end up following her to New York except Beck.

"Okay, that was rude on so many levels, but you'll be happy to know that I was already accepted to AMDA, a college for performing arts right here in Hollywood." Tori's announcement came as a surprise to everyone. No one was aware that she was so prepared for her future.

As Jade rolled her eyes, everyone else at the table congratulated Tori. Jade didn't have time to care about Tori's future even if she wanted to. She had to get thinking about her audition, and so did Beck. The couple decided to go over to Beck's RV until they both had something prepared for next weekend. Once the bell rang at the end of the day, Beck met Jade at her locker and they were off to his cozy little RV. Once they arrived, Jade threw her things on the floor and sat on Beck's bed scrolling through her Pear Pod. Beck could tell Jade was bothered by the fact that Tori, the one person who irritates her the most, was all set for her future, and Jade still had yet to audition for her dream school.

After a long night, Jade decided to sing "Don't Do Sadness" from Spring Awakening the musical. Beck came to the decision that he would perform a dark skit, much like the one he had to do when their new principal, Helen, made everyone at Hollywood Arts re-audition. Now all they had to do was get a copy of their latest transcripts from Lane and take them to their audition next Saturday. Beck drove Jade home at the end of the night and she went straight to her room to practice as quietly as she could, so she wouldn't wake her disapproving father. Beck did just the same, only he could be as loud as he wanted to, since he technically lived on his own.

After a week of practicing, audition day was finally here. Jade felt prepared, but just to be sure, she sang the song she had come to know so well one last time when Beck came over to pick her up. He sat on the couch in her den as she hit every note perfectly, giving him chills throughout his entire body. He was speechless when she asked for his opinion. All he could do was stand up and passionately kiss her. This gave Jade the reassurance that she could nail the audition.

"It's almost 10:30; we better get to the Staples Center now if we want to make it there on time!" Jade said as she rushed out of the house with her transcripts in hand for the judges.

The car ride was silent. Beck and Jade were equally nervous and as soon as they pulled into the parking lot, they knew that no matter what happened, their lives were about to change forever.

**Author's note: I just want to take the time to thank you all for reading and reviewing. Please continue to do so! If you actually want to hear Jade/Liz sing "Don't Do Sadness" she does so in a live chat she did with Cat/Ariana back in 2010 and you can find it on youtube. And if you're not already, make sure to follow me on Tumblr: .com (:**


	4. Beck's Audition

Beck and Jade walked inside where they were separated since they would be auditioning for different schools. Beck was asked to go to the south wing for his audition and Jade went to the north wing. Jade acted as calm, cool, and collected as she could, but now that she didn't have Beck to hold her hand and reassure her that everything would be fine, she was starting to get nervous. She was audition number 293, so she had time to practice. Beck was number 132, so he also had plenty of time to go over his lines one last time, but instead he pulled out his phone to text Jade that she was going to be great.

After waiting for what felt like months, Beck's number was called. As he walked in, he saw another boy walking out. They greeted each other and the boy quickly introduced himself as Cameron and wished Beck good luck. Beck was as ready as he could ever be and that's all that mattered to him. He walked into the auditorium and stood in front of seven of the toughest judges he had ever encountered.

After handing the judges his transcripts, he stated his name and announced he currently goes to Hollywood Arts. Once he saw the judges look back up from taking notes, he began.

"As a little boy, all I ever wanted was to be loved…" As he continued his scene, all he could think about was how no matter the outcome, this audition would change his life. He thought about his future with Jade. He knew she was talented and didn't need luck to get her into NYU, but he was worried about himself. He was nervous he wouldn't get into Juilliard and he wouldn't get to be with Jade. Then it hit him, would Jade actually leave him to go to New York all by herself? He never thought about this before, but he knew he would _force _her to go even if she refused. He knew it would take a toll on their relationship, but she was worth it. He had never loved someone as much as he loved Jade, and he wouldn't let her stop her life just to be with him. His mind was made up. Jade _had_ to go to New York even if he didn't go with her. He loved her too much to be so selfish and make her stay with him.

"And so I sat the pistol next to my father's dead body and walked out with a slight grin on my face." As he spoke the last words of his audition, all his thoughts finished as well.

The judges thanked him and let him know that he would receive a letter in about a month to let him know if he got in or not, and with that, Beck walked off the stage knowing just how much he and Jade had to talk about once all of this was over. When he got to the waiting area, he sent Jade a text saying he would be in the car until she finished her audition, and sent her one last text to reassure her that she would do great.

As he sat in the car, waited anxiously to receive Jade's message that she was finished and he could bring the car around to pick her up in front of the entrance. He thought some more about Jade, Juilliard, and his audition. He was fully aware that he had done his absolute best, and that used to be enough for him to keep calm, but now he was second-guessing himself. Was his best really good enough for Juilliard? It killed him that he had to wait a month to find out. Even if that had to wait, he knew he couldn't wait to talk to Jade about their future some more.

His phone vibrated. It was a text from Jade. She said her number had just been called and she would be out soon. She ended the text with a quick "I love you" and with that, she walked into the auditorium.

**Author's note: So I decided to split their auditions into two chapters just to get a little more into each of their minds as everything happened. Also, I completely appreciate all the input you guys have been giving me, but I already have the basic idea of what's going to happen, so I really don't need too many suggestions, but please continue to review, because I do appreciate them all!(:**


	5. Jade's Audition

Jade put her phone in her pocket before walking on stage. Once the judges had her name, transcripts and name of her high school, she began. As soon as she hit her first note, all she could think about was if she was doing well enough for NYU. It is such a difficult school to get into, and there were already so many auditions before her. She knew she shouldn't be thinking this way. Of course she was good enough for her dream school. She had spent so much time preparing for this and she was not about to second-guess herself, so she decided not to think so negatively.

She hoped Beck felt confident in how he performed, because she couldn't wait to be with him in New York with no one to bother them. She thought about how amazing it would feel to get away from her disapproving father. Even though he didn't respect any kind of art form, he had agreed to pay for Jade's college so he would finally be free of hearing his daughter constantly expressing herself through song. Although Jade and her dad never really got along, she knew she could never pay for college on her own, so she kind of appreciated him for that. Just thinking about New York with Beck made Jade sing every note even more flawlessly, even though deep down inside she still doubted her abilities just a little bit.

When she hit the last note, she knew she did her best. The judges thanked her for her time and announced that it was about a six week waiting period for either an acceptance letter or a letter declining her for their top-notch school. She had no idea how she would keep herself together for the next six weeks.

She then pulled out her Pear phone to text Beck that she was all done. When Beck finally received the text he had been waiting for, he pulled out of his parking space and picked up Jade right at the entrance of the Staples Center.

"How'd it go?" He asked cautiously, trying not to upset Jade or make it seem as if he didn't expect her audition to go amazingly.

"Fine." Jade answered emotionless.

"Do you want to go get some coffee?" Beck knew this would open his girlfriend up a little more about her audition, since she loved coffee more than she loved her family.

"Yeah, sure." Jade was fully aware that Beck was only trying to get her to talk more about her audition, and she was willing to share as long as she had some caffeine in her hand.

The couple pulled up to the coffee shop, got their beverages, and were soon back at Beck's RV. They cuddled up on Beck's bed and just relaxed as they unwound from their exhausting day. They both talked about their auditions and enjoyed each other's company.

"When did they say you'll get your acceptance letter?" Jade questioned.

"They said it takes about a month." Beck replied.

"A MONTH?!" Jade couldn't believe she had to wait two weeks more than Beck did.

"Yeah, why?" Beck was confused as to why she found his waiting period so infuriating.

"I have to wait six weeks! _SIX_!" How was she supposed to wait even longer than Beck had to? But then she remembered that there were a lot more people auditioning for NYU than there were for Juilliard, so that was probably the reason.

"Just calm down, I'm sure that with all the preparation for graduation day, the time will just fly by" Beck knew just how to calm his girlfriend down.

"Yeah, you're right. Plus we have like a whole semester to live up" Jade pointed out.

"Do you think, maybe we should apply to other colleges, _just in case _New York doesn't work out? I'm not saying it won't, but maybe we should have some sort of backup plan." Beck had thought long and hard about how to ask Jade this question and he was eager to hear her response.

"That's actually not a terrible idea" Jade tried her best to stay positive about her audition, but having a safety net just in case didn't bother her.

They once again stayed up all night applying to other colleges that were either the same, or very close, just to be sure they would always be near each other. They felt like adults making all these plans for the future, but in the end they were just two kids in love and perfectly happy for the time being. They felt prepared to go to school on Monday and tell all their friends about their plans.

**Author's note: Thank you guys for reading and please be sure to review! I appreciate all the feedback I've been getting and I hope you're all enjoying the story just as much as I enjoy writing it for you all(:**


	6. Jealousy

The rest of the weekend flew by and on Monday Jade and Beck walked into school and met up with their friends as usual.

"How did your auditions go?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah, when do you find out if you got in or not?" Cat questioned in her normal bubbly tone.

"How do you guys think you did?" Tori knew everyone was bombarding them with questions, but she couldn't help asking another one.

"Whoa, whoa, just calm down, alright? We'll tell you guys all about the auditions at lunch when we have more time.

"No we won't." Jade said bluntly.

"Why not? C'mon, they're probably curious" Beck tried to convince her to tell all about their auditions.

"Yeah, we just want to know how they went" Andre stated.

After an eye roll from Jade, the group of friends was interrupted by the bell and they were off to Sikowitz's class.

As usual the coconut-loving teacher's class was anything but normal. At the end of class, they were asked to have a skit ready by Friday to perform during class.

"I need you all to perform the skit as your future selves—using the letters you wrote to yourselves as a guide to what you hope to be doing—and in the skit you should figure out a way to tell to your friends from now, but in their future form, about how you're life has been since graduating from Hollywood Arts." Sikowitz explained.

Obviously, Beck, Jade, Robbie Tori, Andre, and Cat all grouped up together. They decided to meet at Tori's house just like they normally did when they had a project. When lunch began, Beck and Jade were pleased that their friends were distracted enough by the new assignment that they didn't ask about the auditions they had just done.

"So I was thinking we should all write a little piece of the skit using the letters we wrote." Tori Suggested.

"Yeah, and when we meet up at your house tonight, we should have our own parts written, so we get more done" Andre added.

"Good idea. We'll meet at my house around 6:00. Sound good to you guys?" Tori wanted to make sure she and the rest of her friends had enough time to go home and do their own part before coming together and making a nice skit for Sikowitz.

After school, Jade went back to Beck's RV as usual. They each worked on a piece of their skit until it was time to head over to Tori's house. When they arrived, the rest of their friends were already in the Vega's living room, except for Tori who was in the kitchen.

"Hey Beck, can you come help me with the chips and salsa?" Tori asked as she prepared a snack for her friends to eat while they worked on their skit.

Beck went over to help with the chips and salsa while Jade sat next to Cat on the couch and began to chat with her airhead friend when she noticed Tori whispering into Beck's ear followed by them both smiling and giggling.

"What is going on over there?!" Jade yelled in a jealous rage.

Immediately Beck and Tori looked up and simultaneously said "Nothing!" and walked out of the kitchen to work on their project. Jade glared at Beck all night and refused to talk to him on the way to her house. When they finally pulled up Jade looked at him and asked what he and Tori were giggling about.

"It was nothing, really." Beck knew Jade freaked out over every little thing, and he can't imagine how suspicious he and Tori must have looked in the kitchen, but he wasn't going to tell Jade anything he and Tori had talked about, because he knew she would overreact.

"Fine." Jade pretended to not care about the whole situation, but now she hated Tori Vega even more.

When Jade got into her room, all she could think about was what Tori could have said to Beck to make him smile and giggle like that. The only other time he did that was when Jade said something that turned him on.

"Vega is _not _going to get away with this. Not if I have anything to do with it. Beck is _mine_, and I'm going to make sure she knows to stay away from him" Jade made her statement out loud to make it more permanent.

She wanted to come up some sort of plan to make Tori regret ever even asking Beck to help her in the kitchen. She already spilled her drink all over Tori on her first day at Hollywood Arts for kissing Beck, and she sabotaged her prome when she got Jade's live performance cancelled, but she knew this time had to be more effective to make sure Tori stayed away from Beck for good. Jade worked all night on a plan until she finally came up with one, and she knew exactly when she would do it just to make sure her point was very clear.

**Author's note: I hope this chapter didn't seem too pointless, the story does get better, trust me! Please make sure to review, I really love reading what everyone thinks!(:**


	7. Sweet Revenge

On Tuesday morning, Jade woke up and got ready for school just like any other day. She drove straight to school instead of stopping by Beck's house to drive to school together like they usually did since she hates driving during the day. Once she got to school, she saw Tori and Andre getting out of Andre's car. Tori still hadn't gotten her license and was in need of rides from everyone. However, she never asked Jade for another ride after what happened, or almost happened, last time. Jade continued inside to get everything she needed out of her locker.

Beck spotted Jade and walked over to her locker with caution, knowing that she was probably still mad about what happed yesterday, since she didn't come over this morning for a ride to school. He regretted it so much, and he wanted to make things right, but then Jade greeted him.

"Hey babe!" Jade kissed Beck just as they did every other morning when they first saw each other.

"Umm, hey" Beck was confused. Jade was acting like nothing was wrong.

"Did you finish yesterday's math homework?" Jade hoped he did just so she could copy what she hadn't finished.

"Yeah I did…Listen, about last night with Tori" Beck started.

"Don't even bring that up. I'm over it. I've decided not to let it bother me." Jade was unusually calm for this type of thing.

Normally, Jade would be beyond mad, and the whole school would know it, but this time was different. Her calm attitude worried Beck and he didn't know what to think of it. Tori walked into Sikowitz's class and Jade did nothing. When they were given time in class to work on their skits, Jade treated Tori just as she normally would.

Just as Jade was about to go to lunch, Tori approached her.

"Um…Jade? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Tori asked nervously.

"Fine, whatever." Jade responded emotionless.

"Look, I know last night probably bothered you" Tori started

"Vega. I don't care. Swear." Jade said bluntly.

"I'm sorry! It was nothing I promi—wait, you don't care?" Tori was beyond confused, just like Beck was this morning.

"Nope. I have Beck. He's _mine_ and you aren't a threat to me at all. I mean, look me. I'm hot, and you're…you." Jade was way too calm for this kind of thing.

Jade then smiled suspiciously and walked to the Asphalt Café. Tori was so much more nervous than she was before. One thing that was scarier than an angry Jade, was a calm Jade when she was supposed to be mad. Now Tori knew that she had to keep her eyes out for Jade at all times. Who knew what she was capable of while Tori's back was turned?!

Tori stayed as far away from Jade as she could for the rest of the day. She couldn't risk falling for one of her traps, but even she knew that she wasn't safe at home. Jade could be anywhere! When Andre dropped her off at home she entered with more caution than she ever had before. She even flipped over every cushion and pillow in her living room before sitting down, just in case Jade had plotted some scissors in her couch. Just then, she heard her front door's handle twisting.

"What happened in here?!" Her mother asked.

"I—um, nothing. I'll clean it up" Tori was both startled and relieved it was only her mother in the doorway.

As the week went on, Tori grew more and more paranoid. Jade stayed calm, cool, and collected. Tori was going crazy. She barely slept all week and was really behind on her homework because she was too busy staying clear of Jade's potential traps.

On Friday morning the group of friends met up in the main hallway before heading to Sikowitz's class where they had to perform their skit, but there was one problem, Tori was missing. When the bell rang, they decided just to cut Tori's part out of the assignment if she didn't show up.

"Alright class, we'll start the skits right away so we get to all of them today. Andre, your group is up first!" Sikowitz announced.

Andre, Cat, Robbie, Beck, and Jade all gathered on the small stage in front of their other classmates. They were in the middle of their skit when Tori barged through the doors looking terrible.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but it's Jade's fault!" She said as she breathed heavily from running in.

"WHAT?!" Jade was irritated and confused all at the same time.

"I didn't get any sleep this week because I was too busy worrying about what you would do to get back at me for the whole Beck thing in the kitchen, so I passed out early this morning and slept though my alarm!" Tori exclaimed.

"I told you not to worry about it." Jade said with a devilish smile.

"Which is why I was expecting it more than ever!" Tori continued.

"Well Tori, I'm very sorry, but because you were late, I'm going to have to mark you down a full letter grade on this assignment." Sikowitz interrupted

Jade was pleased her plan worked. By doing absolutely nothing, Tori went crazy and her week—and grade—was ruined. She knew Tori had learned her lesson, and Jade didn't have to do a thing.

**I hoped you all enjoyed the plot twist I put in. I'm so sorry for the late update, I've had a really busy week! I'm trying not to rush the story, so there might be a few filler chapters up next, but I haven't decided yet. Thank you again for reading, and as always, please review(:**


	8. The Letter

Tori was upset that her grade suffered from being late, and she still blamed Jade for it. However, no one else saw anything wrong with the situation. Jade really hadn't done anything wrong. Eventually Tori got over it, so over the next few weeks, everything stayed pretty mellow. That is, until Beck realized it was about time to receive his letter from Juilliard.

"Has it come yet?!" Jade was just as anxious as her boyfriend was.

"Not yet. It's only 7:45, the mail doesn't come to my house until 10 a.m., but that's not what I was calling about." Beck was beyond anxious; he barely slept the night before and woke up extra early in anticipation of receiving his letter, so for now he was just trying to keep himself preoccupied with his Saturday plans with Jade.

"Ugh, fine, what are you calling about?" Jade really didn't care for anything else but college at this point.

There were only a few months left of high school and she was ready to start her new life with Beck in New York. Her letter wouldn't come for a couple more weeks, so she was living through Beck for now. They had waited four long weeks and his letter was due at any moment, she couldn't help but be excited.

"Tori invited us over to hang out and watch movies with everyone else tonight. Do you want to go?" Beck asked.

"Are you going to help Vega with chips and salsa again?" Jade said sarcastically.

"No. I promise, no helping with chips and salsa." Beck knew Jade had asked sarcastically, but deep down inside, he knew she was serious.

"Fine, what time are you picking me up?" Jade wasn't thrilled about the idea of going over to Tori's house, but she hated being left out of group things.  
"I'll be at your house at 6." Beck stated.

With that, their phone conversation ended and they both proceeded to get ready for the day. As Jade got out of the shower and made her way into her room she noticed seven missed calls and five unread texts from Beck. Immediately, her heart sunk to her stomach thinking something _had_ to be wrong. All the text messages said the same thing: 'CALL ME!' So she dropped everything and did just that.

"What happened?!" She asked frantically upon Beck answering the call.

"I'm pretty sure my letter just came in the mail." Beck sounded both excited and nervous over the phone.

"AND?!" Jade's heart was pounding just as Beck's was on the opposite end of the call.

"I…I can't open it. Not by myself. I want to wait until we're together." Beck was so nervous. The last time he was this nervous, he was asking Jade out for the very first time.

"I'm coming over now so we can read it!" Jade was already prepared to grab her keys and head to his RV with no makeup on just so he would open his letter.

"No, I mean _all_ of us. Andre, Cat, Tori, and Robbie too." Beck wanted all of his friends to be there with him when he read the letter that would change his life, no matter what the outcome was.

"Oh my god. You really want to wait until tonight?!" Jade couldn't handle the anticipation any longer.

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight." Beck then hangs up leaving Jade to wonder what that envelope held inside of it.

Time seemed to stand still all day while Beck and Jade waited until 6 to meet up with their friends. When the time finally came, Jade met Beck in her driveway and climbed into the passenger seat. She saw the letter sitting between her and Beck and was beyond tempted to open it. When she picked it up, Beck immediately snatched it out of her hands.

"Oh no you don't! We'll be there soon, just be patient." Beck said as he put the letter between his legs.

"I hope you don't think that putting it there is going to keep me from reaching over and grabbing it." Jade said with a slight smirk on her face.

Beck chuckled as they pulled into Tori's driveway. When they walked into her house, they noticed Robbie wasn't there yet.

"Ugh!" Jade exclaimed as she rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked wide-eyed.

"I got my letter from Juilliard, but I don't want to open it unless everyone's here." Beck explained.

"I'll text Robbie to hurry up. We can't start the movie until he gets here anyway. " Added Tori.

Both Beck and Jade were growing more and more impatient waiting on Robbie. Finally, there was a knock on the door. When Tori opened it, Robbie was standing in the doorway.

"FINALLY!" Jade groaned.

"Sorry I'm late, I was helping Rex get ready for a date with a Northridge girl." Robbie explained.

"Well, now that everyone's here, you can open your letter Beck!" Cat exclaimed

"Oh, did you finally get your letter from Juilliard?" Asked Robbie.

"Yeah I did. Maybe I should open it later…" Beck started.

"OPEN IT!" Jade demanded.

"Okay, okay!" Beck said as he continued to open the envelope.

Everyone in the room was silent. Beck read the letter in his head, looked up at his friends with a blank expression, and sighed deeply.

"Well?!" Everyone said as they waited for him to speak.

"I—I got in. I got into Juilliard!" Beck announced as his heart continued to pound against his chest.

"Oh my god, Beck! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" Tori said as she rushed into Beck's arms for a hug.

Jade's excitement turned into fury. _She _wanted to be the first to congratulate _her _boyfriend. She then took it upon herself to grab Tori's thin figure and fling it across the living room. Luckily for Tori, she her bright red couch cushioned her fall.

"Oww! What was that for?!" Tori groaned.

Jade proceeded to grab Beck and pull him in for a kiss.

"Jade!" Beck scolded as he pulled away from his girlfriend.

"What?" Jade was annoyed.

"Why would you throw Tori off like that? Not cool." Beck looked ashamed of Jade's violence while he helped Tori up.

"Are you seriously yelling at me like you're my father?!" Now, Jade was growing more annoyed.

"You just shouldn't have gotten so angry. It was only a hug! She was congratulating me." Beck continued.

"But I'm your girlfriend. _I _should have been the first to congratulate you!" Jade argued.

"You know what? Let's just watch the movie." Beck said changing the subject and avoiding another fight.

Jade was furious. Not only had Beck accepted Tori's hug, he was protecting her over his own girlfriend. Jade barely paid attention to the movie. She was so mad at Beck and Tori, she couldn't even think straight. Jade thought her last little plan of revenge would set Tori straight once and for all, but obviously, she was wrong. When the movie was over, Jade and Beck said their goodbyes and headed out the door. Before they were at the front door, Beck received a text.

"Oh really?! You're starting _this_ again?!" Beck said as he looked up from the screen.

Jade typed angrily on her Pear phone and waited for Beck's response.

"Wow, okay. You're really bringing _that_ up now?" Beck looked annoyed as he started typing and walked out of the door.

"And the text fighting begins" Andre stated after Beck and Jade left.

"Great…" Added the rest of the group.

**So this is my longest chapter by far. Originally, I was going to leave a cliffhanger after Beck opened his letter, but I figured you guys would hate me for that! Also, I have decided that I will be updating every Saturday from now on. Thank you all again for reading and please review!(:**


	9. Weekend Apart

"C'mon guys, it's been almost a week!" Exclaimed Tori.

"Yeah! Aren't you getting tired of text fighting?!" Added Cat.

It was Friday morning at school and Beck and Jade were still text fighting. They hadn't stopped since before they left Tori's house last Saturday. Their friends were growing tired of their constant bickering, even if it was mostly through text message with the occasional verbal outburst.

"Just stay out of it!" Jade snapped back as she stormed off.

Beck followed her as they continued to argue through their pear-shaped phones.

"I just wish they would stop already." Robbie stated.

"I know, I'm getting real tired of their chiz, man." Andre added.

"We all know what happened last time they argued this bad." Started Tori.

"Yeah, they broke up!" Cat cut in.

"Ugh, we have to get them to stop." Tori continued.

"How?" Cat bubbly asked.

"I don't know, but we better do it fast. I hate seeing them like this." Stated Andre.

"I have an idea!" Yelled Tori.

The bell rang, and they all headed to class still wondering what Tori's plan was. When lunch finally came, and the friends were reunited, they were all eager to hear what Tori had in mind.

"So? What's your plan?" Andre asked as soon as he sat down at their usual table, making sure that neither Beck nor Jade was around.

"Okay, so I was thinking that we could hang out with them individually this weekend to distract them from each other _and_ try to convince them to stop arguing." Explained Tori.

"Alright, I'm going down to my beach house in San Diego this weekend with my grandma, I'll invite Beck to come along. Robbie, do you want to come too?" Andre asked looking at Robbie who was eating his lunch.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Robbie replied.

"Okay, great! Then maybe we can have an all-girl sleepover at your house Cat." Tori suggested.

"Why my house?" Wondered Cat.

"Because Jade _will not _come to a sleepover at my house if I ask her to, so if you invite her and I just happen to show up, she _has _to stay." Answered Tori.

"Kay kay! She's in my next class, so I'll ask her then. Be at my house at 7 tomorrow night!" Cat said skipping off as soon as the bell rang.

Cat invited Jade over for the sleepover, and after _a lot _begging, Jade agreed. Cat still hadn't mentioned that Tori would be joining them, but she figured it didn't matter all that much anyway, she was just excited about the sleepover. When Cat heard pounding on her front door the next night, she knew it was Jade. Any other guest would ring the doorbell, but Jade always pounded the door.

"Hiii!" Cat said as soon as she answered her door.

"Yeah, hi." Jade said pushing her way past the redhead and making her way to Cat's obnoxiously pink room.

Cat followed Jade into her room and after Jade threw her overnight bag on the floor, they began to chat just as they normally did, when suddenly Cat's doorbell rang.

"Who is _that_?!" Jade asked in an annoyed tone.

"Umm, I don't know, I guess I'll go find out!" Cat lied. She knew it was obviously Tori.

Once Tori followed Cat into her room, Jade immediately looked up.

"What are _you_ doing here, Vega?" Jade could not believe Cat would invite her along.

"Uhh, Cat invited me to sleep over." Tori said as she set her overnight bag down.

"WHAT?! CAT!" Jade shot a death glare at Cat.

"I—um, I wanted to have a girl's night." Cat responded with a squeak.

"Well I'm leaving!" Jade just started to pick up her things when Tori stopped her.

"Okay, okay. We just wanted to have you here to keep your mind off of Beck for a while. I told Cat not to say I was coming, because I knew you wouldn't have come." Tori explained.

"You're right, I wouldn't have, and I don't need you guys to distract me from my fight with Beck. It's none of your business anyway!" Jade replied.

"We just don't want you guys to break up again like you did last time. So please stay. Hang out with us." Tori pleaded.

Jade looked over at Cat who was staring at her wide-eyed while she stroked her purple plush giraffe.

"Fine, but I'm only staying because I want to." Jade claimed as she set her things back down.

As the night went on, the girls talked and watched some movies. Jade refrained from texting Beck, but still wondered what he was doing, because he hadn't texted her all night long.

"So, do you think you and Beck will stop fighting?" Cat spoke up.

"Yeah, I mean, you have your letter from NYU coming in the mail next week, don't you want him there with you when you open it, just like you were there for him?" Tori pointed out.

"You mean like _you_ were there to jump on top of him when he opened his letter?" Jade said glaring at Tori.

"You know I didn't mean anything by that. I was just so excited. I couldn't help it. I'm sorry!" Tori explained.

"Whatever, Vega. Just stay away from Beck." Jade added with an eye roll.

"C'mon Jade. Please make up with Beck. We don't like being in the middle of your fights." Cat said.

"…I mean, I guess I could cut back on the arguing, but not unless he apologizes for hugging cheekbones over here, then scolding me for getting upset when I had every right to be!" Jade said showing her vulnerable side.

The other girls had never seen Jade like this before. They were proud of themselves for accomplishing what they had set out to do, while managing to get Jade to open up a bit at the same time. They hoped the boys were doing their job and convincing Beck to make up with Jade…

**Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter, we'll see what happens when the boys take Beck to Andre's beach house. So what do you think? Will Beck agree to make up with Jade? Let me know what you predict! Thank you for reading, and please review(:**


	10. Bonfire

While the girls were having their sleepover, the boys were two hours away at Andre's family beach house. The boys left Friday night and were now relaxing after a nice long day at the beach. Beck went to the guest room he would be staying in to get changed into some warmer clothes.

"Hey Beck?" Andre called from downstairs.

"Yeah?!" Beck called back.

"I figured since my cousin took my grandma to his house for the night Robbie and I would go to the beach and have a bonfire. Do you want to come?" Andre asked walking upstairs to Beck's room.

"Yeah, sure. We should probably get some wood for the pit then." Beck suggested.

"Robbie volunteered to do that. He's down at the beach now." Andre explained.

Beck had been at the beach all day, and he was glad Andre had invited him to come along, but the truth was, he was starting to miss Jade. She hadn't texted him all night long. Not even to argue with him. The more he thought about it, the more he realized their fight was stupid. He finished getting dressed, and just as he was about to text her, Andre and Robbie called for him downstairs.

"Beck, Let's go! People are already starting to get fire pits, if we don't hurry, we won't get one!" Robbie yelled.

"Okay, I'm coming." Beck said making a mental note to text Jade later.

Before Beck had come down, Robbie and Andre planned to start the conversation about Jade while they were around the bonfire. So, as soon as Beck joined them, they headed to the beach and started a fire in the closest pit they could find. When they were finally all relaxed and enjoying the warm fire, Andre opened up the conversation.

"Hey man, isn't Jade's letter from NYU supposed to come next week?" Andre asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Uh, yeah. I doubt she'll want me with her when she opens it though." Beck answered; shocked that Andre even brought Jade up.

"Why wouldn't she want you with her? You're her boyfriend." Robbie added.

"Because, she and I are arguing. I think she would purposely open it and not tell me what it says just to upset me." Beck explained.

"Would that upset you?" Andre asked, genuinely wanting to hear the answer.

"Honestly…it would. She means so much to me and I hate fighting with her." Beck said, opening up a bit.

"So, why don't you just work on making up with her?" Andre asked, giving a look to Robbie to show that they were finally getting somewhere with the conversation.

"I guess I should. I know she doesn't like Tori, but I still accepted her hug _and_ yelled at Jade for getting upset. It's just that sometimes, I wish she were nicer to Tori. Not just Tori, to everyone. I know it's her nature to be mean, and that's just how she's going to be, but I just wish she would tone it down a bit." Beck was finally being completely honest with his friends.

The boys then realized their fire was starting to die down and the night was growing colder, so they decided to call it a day and head back to Andre's family beach house. They were leaving in the morning once Andre's grandmother returned from his cousin's house since they had school on Monday and they had yet to do any weekend homework they had left behind.

When Beck returned to the guest room, he checked his phone for any messages from Jade. There were none. He clicked on her contact to start typing a text, when his phone died. He figured he would just have to wait until the next morning to text her, because the talk around the bonfire with Andre and Robbie really got him thinking about his relationship with Jade. Once he was all situated, he climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Back in Hollywood, Jade, Cat, and Tori were all getting ready for bed. Jade had thought long and hard about what she, Tori, and Cat had talked about. She _did_ miss just being able to hang out with Beck in his RV whenever she felt like it, even if it had only been a week, but she would not let herself go crawling back to him. As much as she hated arguing with him, she was still Jade West, and she was still just as stubborn as she had always been. All three girls were now ready for bed and once they were all squished underneath the pink blankets of Cat's tiny bed, they were sound asleep.

The next morning Beck, Robbie, and Andre were packing up and cleaning the house while they waited for Andre's cousin to bring his grandma over. When the doorbell rang, the boys knew it was Andre's grandmother, so they brought all of their bags down so that they would be able to get in their cars right away and head back to Hollywood. Beck had brought his own car so Andre didn't have to drive him _and_ Robbie home.

Meanwhile, at Cat's house, all three girls were awake and getting themselves ready for the day. Tori was the first to leave, claiming that she had tons of homework to do. Jade stuck around for about an hour more, and then finally said her goodbyes to Cat who was eating a big bowl of strawberries. When Jade got into her car, she heard her phone go off. She immediately looked at the screen of her Pear phone and her heart sank when she saw a text from Beck.

**Author's Note: Ooh cliffhanger! Haha what do you think Beck's text will say? I LOVE reading all your reviews & I am so happy you all like the story so far. Please continue to review, and thanks again for reading(:**


	11. Karaoke

Jade stared at the text long and hard for about 15 minutes in Cat's driveway. Her mind was racing with all different kinds of thoughts. All the message said was '_Can you come over? We need to talk_' but it could mean so many different things. The only way she would find out what he really meant was by going over to his place. She replied '_Be there in 10_' and then started her car. The short car ride seemed hours long, and she had even thought about turning back around to head home instead, but she kept going towards Beck's RV.

When she pulled up, she turned her car off, but continued to sit in the car just thinking about what the visit with her boyfriend would bring. However, she pushed aside all of her nerves and made her way to Beck's door. She pounded on it as usual and Beck answered almost immediately and let her in.

"You want something to drink?" Beck started.

"What did you want to talk about?" Jade retorted bluntly.

"Look, I know we've been arguing for like a week…" Beck began.

"If you're going to break up with me, just do it already. I don't have all day!" Jade interrupted.

"I never said I was going to break up with you. I want to work things out. I hate arguing with you. I don't want the rest of our senior year to be spent fighting." Beck announced.

Jade was completely taken back. She thought for sure Beck was going to break up with her. She was left almost speechless, because she walked into his RV prepared for a huge argument that would lead to another break up. She didn't think he would apologize and want to work things out.

"Y—you want to work things out?" Jade was pleasantly surprised to hear his words.

"Yeah. I do. I'm sorry for getting upset when you pushed Tori, I just want to just enjoy these last couple of months in high school. So what do you say? Can we forget all about this?" Beck continued.

Jade didn't say anything. She walked right up to Beck and kissed him passionately. They spent the rest of the day together until Jade decided it was time for her to get home and get ready for the next week. She decided not to do her homework, because she was already so anxious for the week—which hadn't even started—to be over, that she couldn't concentrate on anything else. After all, she _was_ supposed to get her letter from NYU on Saturday. She knew she would be anxious all week in anticipation of receiving the letter that would change her life.

Jade spent most of her night thinking about what a great life she and Beck were going to have in New York once she got her letter. She convinced herself that it would say she had been accepted to her dream school, because she didn't want to waste her time on negative thoughts, even though they still tried to enter her mind. She woke up the next morning and got ready for school. For the first time in a while, she actually felt satisfied with her life. She and Beck had made up, she didn't bother to stress over homework last night because she felt the assignment was small enough to miss, and she was supposed to get her letter in the mail on Saturday.

When she got to school, Beck was already at her locker with a nice big cup of coffee—just the way she liked it—for her. He pecked her on the lips and handed her the warm drink.

"Looks like you two made up!" Tori said walking over to the couple along with the rest of their friends.

"Yay! I love when no one's mad at each other" Cat squeaked bursting with joy.

"Did you guys do that insanely hard assignment for our improv class?" Tori asked.

"Yeah! It was a short assignment, but it was actually really difficult" Everyone—minus Jade—agreed.

Jade was so relieved that she decided to let that homework slip. It seemed all of her friends, and Tori, had a pretty hard time doing it. The bell rang and they were off to Sikowitz's class.

"Good morning class!" Sikowitz yelled as he swung through the window with a coconut in hand.

The class mumbled their responses as they looked at each other with confused looks. Even if not all of them talked on a regular basis, they all agreed that Sikowitz was an odd teacher and just an all-around strange man.

The day went on as normally as it possibly could. The group of friends decided they would go to Nozu for lunch instead of having something from Festus' truck. The restaurant was a short walk from Hollywood Arts, and once they were all gathered around a table, they ordered.

Tori pointed out the karaoke machine set up on the opposite end of the restaurant, and asked her friends if one of them would sing with her. They all were very hesitant, because they really just wanted their sushi.

"I'll do it." Jade announced.

The entire table looked at her with confused looks.

"You…you will?" Tori asked, shocked that Jade would _want_ to sing a duet with her. They had done it once before, but she never thought Jade would agree to it again.

They both stood up and walked over to the list of song selections, but Jade refused to sing any of Tori's choices. The song she picked was meant to be sung by only one person, so as much as Tori felt like singing, she sat back down at the table her friends were at, knowing that she wasn't going to get her way.

Jade walked up to the stage, dragging a stool from the sushi bar along, and sat down. She had decided to sing 'You and I' by Lady Gaga, and she sung it well. When she finished, the entire restaurant—filled mostly with students from Hollywood Arts—burst into applause. Some people even told her what an amazing voice she had as she walked back to join her friends, and Beck, who looked extremely proud of her.

Jade sat back down at the table having confidence in herself that she absolutely had what it took to get into NYU. All she needed was her acceptance letter to make it official.

**Author's Note: I know I am killing you all with the anticipation of Jade's letter, but I PROMISE it will be in the next chapter. I appreciate every review this story gets, so please continue writing them! If you want to hear Liz/Jade sing this song, you can do so by going on her youtube channel. I hope you all understand that I update every Saturday, because I have work and school. I'm not **_**trying**_** to make you wait. If I could, I would update all the time, but I just don't have the time! Thank you again for reading and have a beautiful week(:**


	12. Jade's Letter

"Ugh!" Jade groaned as she struggled to get comfortable beneath the black sheets of her bed.

It was 11:45 pm on Friday night and Jade could not get herself to go to sleep. She was way too anxious for the next morning when her letter from NYU was supposed to come in the mail. She decided to scroll through some posts on TheSlap to keep her mind occupied and hopefully make her brain realize how tired it was. She rolled over from her stomach to her back and began looking through the website. None of them interested her, so she decided to call Beck.

"…hello?" Beck answered in a groggy voice.

"Wake up! I can't sleep." Jade demanded.

"Why not? It's almost midnight." Beck said sitting up in bed to keep himself awake.

"Why doesn't the mail get delivered at midnight? That _is_ technically the beginning of the day." Jade rambled.

"What? Are you all worked up for your letter to come? Is that what this is about?" Beck questioned.

"Yes! Why can't that stupid letter just be here already?!" Jade said in an exhausted tone.

"NYU said it would be here in 6 weeks, and that's not until tomorrow morning. Just relax and get some sleep. That's the only way the morning—and the mail—will get here sooner." Beck reassured her.

"Ugh fine." Jade said as she ended the call.

She flopped back over and stuck some headphones in her ears and connected them to her PearPod. Within minutes, her favorite music soothed her to sleep.

…

As soon as there was any sign of light in Jade's room, her eyes shot open. The slightest glimpse of sun meant it was morning and her letter would be here soon. She checked her phone, 7:03 am, usually; her mail came by 9, at the latest 10. She got up and showered to make the time pass. By the time she came out it was only 7:32 and she was starting to grow impatient. She ran downstairs to check if the mail had come anyway, it hadn't.

Beck woke up to the sound of his phone receiving several text messages from Jade. They all showed just how anxious she was. He replied a calm and reassuring text then woke up and got ready.

It was 9:02 and Jade was pacing her porch. She had been pacing since she got ready and decided to text Beck. When she finally saw the mailman, she stormed up to him and ripped the mail out of his hands.

"What took you so long?!" Jade screeched as she filed through all the junk mail and bills.

"I—I…" The mailman stuttered, and then quickly walked away.

"HEY! Come back here!" Jade chased after him.

"Ye—yes?" The terrified mailman stuttered once again.

"We're missing a letter! There's supposed to be one more piece of mail for our address!" Jade yelled furiously.

"I'm sorry miss, that's all the mail I have for your address." The mailman explained as he walked to the next yard.

Jade was beyond mad. Her letter wasn't in the pile that came, and it had been 6 weeks just like the people at NYU said she should wait. She looked through the mail once again being more careful, but she found nothing. There was no mail on Sundays, and she was _not_ about to wait another week for this letter.

Beck hadn't heard from Jade in a few hours, so he decided to text her to make sure everything was okay. When Jade replied '_Letter lost in mail_' Beck new she was probably losing her mind. He asked her if she wanted him to come over, but when she replied that she just wanted to be left alone, he obeyed.

Jade was exhausted from the stressful morning she had, so when she closed her eyes just to relax for a minute, she ended up falling asleep. She awoke a few hours later to the sound of her doorbell followed by several knocks on her front door. Since she was home alone, she knew it was up to her to answer the door. She stomped down the stairs and to the front door then pulled it open.

"Uh…hi Jade." Her 10 year old neighbor began.

"What do you want?!" Jade snapped, still in a bad mood from earlier.

"My mom says we got these by mistake." He answered handing her a small pile of mail.

Jade slammed the door in his face and quickly rummaged through what he had given her. Right in the middle of her mom's magazines and a paycheck sent from her dad's office, was a letter addressed to her. She tore it open, and it read:

_Dear Jade West,_

_Thank you for your interest in New York University, we enjoyed your audition and believe you truly have the potential to be a great addition to our school. We have taken the time to carefully review the judges' scores of your performance, and they are very high. However, we have looked over the transcripts you provided our judges with and we regret to inform you that you are not up to our standards, and we will not be asking you to attend our school._

_We do, however, encourage you to get your grades up to our requirements and try again next year. Thank you again for considering New York University!_

_-NYU Admissions Office_

Once Jade finished reading the letter, she could feel her face becoming increasingly hot. She was crushed. The one big dream she had for herself, and she didn't have the grades for it. Her future was ruined and it was all her fault for not paying more attention to her grades in high school. She stomped to her kitchen, kicked over all the stools that were set up at the island near her stove, and stormed back upstairs to her room.

Beck tried to call Jade several times and he even tried to text her, but he never received a reply. He knew Jade could very well take care of herself, but he was starting to worry. He knew how stressed she must have been, because as far as he knew, she hadn't gotten the letter she was so desperately anticipating.

Jade sat in her room crying. She wasn't sad, she was frustrated. Frustrated at the fact that she had no one to blame for this but herself, it was all her fault and now she was forced to just deal with it. What was she supposed to tell her friends? They were all waiting for her letter with just as much anticipation as she was. What would Beck say? They were supposed to do this New York thing _together_, and now their plan was ruined.

**Author's Note: I know you're all probably really upset about the letter, but please don't hate me! In this story, everything happens for a reason, and it **_**is**_** categorized as 'drama', so you'll just have to keep reading to see what's up next. Please continue to review, I really appreciate it!(:**


	13. Shocked

Beck tried to call and text Jade all weekend long, but he never received a response. He didn't worry too much, because he saw her usual updates on TheSlap, so he knew for sure she was at least alive and safe. He still wondered why she hadn't answered any of his calls or texts. He couldn't think of anything he had done wrong. They had just made up and he thought they were getting along just fine. When Monday came, he got to school and waited by Jade's locker with a cup of coffee in hand for her. The rest of his friends showed up one by one, but Jade didn't.

"Hiii" Cat greeted as they all walked up to Beck.

"Hey." Beck answered preoccupied with texting Jade.

"Where's Jade?" Tori asked.

"I really don't know. I've been trying to get a hold of her all weekend, but I haven't heard from her since Saturday morning." Beck explained.

"I saw her update on TheSlap yesterday." Robbie pointed out.

"Yeah, so did I." Andre added.

"Yeah I saw it too, but I just don't know why she won't respond to any of my texts or calls." Beck responded.

Cat decided to text her best friend, but just like Beck, she never got a reply from her. When the bell rang Beck sent Jade one last text asking where she was and if she was coming to school today. He didn't receive a reply, so he just headed to Sikowitz's class with Cat, Robbie, Andre, and Tori.

About 5 minutes into class, Jade stormed in with a large cup of coffee, threw her bag on the floor, and then sat down in her usual seat next to Beck. Sikowitz didn't care that she was late to class, in fact, he had arrived just a minute before Jade. When Jade sat down, all her friends were staring at her as if she had just come back from the dead.

"Hey, where have you been?" Beck whispered as he nudged her.

"Home." Jade answered as bluntly as ever.

"I tried to call _and_ text you a million times, but you never answered.

"I was busy." Jade lied.

"But you just said you were at home." Beck cut in.

"Look, just drop it." Jade defended.

Jade had spent all weekend thinking about her rejection letter from NYU. She also thought of how she was possibly going to explain it to her friends. She almost skipped school today just to avoid them and the questions they would ask her, but she couldn't let her grades slip and ruin her chances of going to college in general, so even though she knew she would be late, she came to school anyway.

The day went by in a very irritating manor for Jade. After every class, Beck was ready to walk her to her next class, so she had to walk away from him as quickly as possible, and every time one of her friends saw her during passing period, they asked her about her letter and where she was this weekend and what she did that kept her so detached from them.

She knew that she would not be able to avoid them at the lunch table in the Asphalt Café, so she figured it would be better to eat in the janitor's closet by herself, but just before she walked in, Andre spotted her.

"Hey! Jade! Are you coming to lunch?" Andre shouted as he ran up to her.

"Look, just leave me alone." Jade snapped. She was never one to yell at Andre. She could tolerate him in most situations, but she really didn't want to be bothered today, or for the rest of the school year.

Andre proceeded to grab Jade's wrist and take her to the table the rest of their friends were sitting at. Everyone looked up at the pair as they walked up and sat down at the table.

"Hey, there you are!" Cat squeaked.

"Yeah, whatever." Jade said with an eye roll.

"So…" Tori began.

"What?!" Jade asked in an irritated tone, because she knew where this conversation was going.

"Did your letter from NYU come?" Tori asked bluntly.

"Yeah, and where were you this weekend?" Cat chimed in.

"It's none of your business!" Jade yelled.

"We're just curious. We all tried to text and call you, but you never replied." Beck added.

"Just leave me alone, okay?!" Jade demanded.

"But wasn't your letter from NYU supposed to come this weekend?" Andre asked.

"Well…" Beck began.

"What?" Robbie burst.

"Jade text me this weekend about her letter." Beck stated.

"Don't tell them." Jade scolded.

"She just said it got lost in the mail, but I never heard from her after that."

"Oh, is that why you're upset Jade?" Tori asked curiously.

Jade was so annoyed, she stood up and stormed off to the main hallway of Hollywood Arts. Beck quickly grabbed his backpack and chased after her. When he finally caught up to her, she was throwing her notebooks in her locker and stuffing some papers into her bag.

"Jade! What was that all about?!" Beck asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Just stop questioning me!" Jade yelled just before slamming her locker and starting to walk off again.

Beck grabbed her arm before she could storm off again. He pulled her back towards him, asking one more time what was wrong.

"Listen, Jade, we've been together long enough to where I know when your upset over something. Just tell me. What happened this weekend?" Beck said looking directly into her eyes to make sure she wouldn't lie to him.

"I DIDN'T GET IN OKAY!?" Jade shouted.

Just as she revealed what had her in such a terrible mood, Cat, Andre, Robbie, and Tori walked into the hallway, hearing every word Jade screamed.

"You…what?" Beck looked stunned.

"NYU rejected me because I didn't have good enough grades for their stupid school." Jade explained.

She could feel her face becoming hot again, and her eyes started to well up with tears, but she fought them off. She just continued to stare at Beck. She could see the rest of her friends behind him, looking just as shocked as he Beck did.

"I—I don't understand. They just said _no_? What about your audition?" Beck asked with a confused expression on his face.

"They said my audition was great, but my grades aren't up to their standards." Jade continued.

Just as she finished explaining, Cat, Tori, Andre, and Robbie walked up from behind Beck and faced Jade.

"Jade…I'm so sorry." Tori said sympathetically.

All of her friends knew how much getting into NYU meant to Jade. They all expressed how deeply sorry they were. Beck looked the most disappointed. He was starting to look forward to going to New York with the love of his life, and now they had to come up with a whole new plan. So, only one question remained. What would they do now?

**Author's Note: So I'm really sorry if this chapter is a little lame. I had finals all week **_**and**_** I work at least 8 hours a day on top of that. I hope you guys still kind of enjoyed it. What do you think Beck and Jade will decide to do? Thank you for reading and please review(:**


	14. Caps 'n Gowns

Every single one of Jade's friends were beyond shocked that NYU rejected her. She was so incredibly talented, and yet, her dream school just turned her away. Things were a bit more awkward at the lunch table. That's where they normally talked about how excited they were to go to college and really start their lives, but now they all felt they had to avoid that conversation around Jade. Beck tried to be the most cautious. He didn't want to make her upset, but he knew the topic _had_ to be brought up, because they were supposed to start their new lives in New York right after graduation, but now he didn't know what to do. His options were either go to New York and chase his dreams_ without _Jade, or follow her wherever she decided to go, even if it meant giving up everything he had worked for.

On Wednesday afternoon, Jade went over to Beck's RV after school. He had been bothering her to come over since she announced that she would not be attending NYU next fall. She figured he wanted to talk about what they're going to do now that she was rejected from her dream school, but she honestly wasn't ready to have that conversation. She only agreed to go to his RV because she knew he would never stop begging her otherwise.

Even though their future was definitely going to be the topic of the evening, she was not going to give him any straight answers. Jade didn't want to give Beck any false hope like she had already done before. She decided to go home first to make sure she had her own car, just in case she needed to make a quick escape from the dreadful conversation. When she pulled up to his RV, she got out slowly and walked up even slower, not wanting to talk about any of this.

"Hey babe!" Beck greeted as he opened the door.

"Hey." Jade said pushing her way past him and letting herself inside, trying to get the whole thing over with.

"So I think you know why I asked you to come over." Beck started.

"I really don't want to talk about the whole New York thing." Jade said already tired of the conversation.

"I know you don't. I had to practically beg you just to show up, but I think _might _I have a solution." Beck explained.

Jade had been slouching on Beck's bed, but immediately perked up when she heard him say he might have solved their problem. She nodded her head, signaling him to further explain himself.

"USC, remember?" Beck said excitedly.

Jade's eyes widened. She was so distracted by the anticipation of her letter from NYU that she had completely forgotten that she and Beck were both accepted to USC a couple of weeks earlier. Suddenly, their future didn't seem so terrible, and the conversation became less dreadful.

"Oh my god, that's right!" Jade said as she perked up even more.

Beck and Jade exchanged excited looks and seductive smiles before Jade stood up and walked towards her boyfriend, who had just made himself so much more attractive by figuring out a good solution, and kissed him with more passion than ever. They were ready to tell their friends the news the next day.

Once Jade had left his RV, Beck began getting ready for bed. He was happy Jade liked his idea so much. Once he was in a tank top and sweats, he got underneath the covers of his small bed and began to think about what was to come for him and Jade. The more he thought about what a great future they had ahead of them, the more excited he got. He finally felt like everything was in place, and all they really had to do was graduate.

The next morning, Beck and Jade arrived to school separately, but they met up at Jade's locker just like every other morning. Beck brought Jade a large cup of coffee just the way she liked it. Once Jade was all done getting her things out of her locker, they walked over to Tori's locker where everyone else was gathered around.

"Good morning!" Tori said, noticing how happy Beck and Jade looked as they walked up.

"Hey!" Beck greeted with a huge smile.

"You two look pretty happy." Andre pointed out.

"That's because we are." Jade explained.

"What about?" Robbie questioned.

"We basically figured out what we're going to do now that Jade, you know…" Beck said, trying not to upset Jade.

"Really?! What are you guys going to do?" Tori asked.

Neither Beck nor Jade had time to tell explain to their friends, because the bell rang, meaning they only had a few minutes to walk to their first class of the day.

"We'll tell you at lunch, we better get to class" Beck stated as he wrapped his hand around Jade's waist and started walking to Sikowitz's classroom.

When they walked in, they didn't see Sikowitz,—which wasn't unusual, since he was normally late to class—but they saw a man in a suit with a pile of large envelopes stacked behind him. When the second bell rang, signaling the beginning of class, the man wasted no time, and introduced himself.

"Good morning class! My name is Mr. Bates and I am here to talk to the seniors." The man began.

"You're teacher, Mr. Sikowitz, has an outdoor activity for the rest of you who are not seniors. He has asked me to instruct you to meet him in the Asphalt Café for your lesson today." Mr. Bates explained.

Once all the underclassmen left the room, Tori spoke up.

"So…Mr. Bates…why are you here?" Tori asked him.

"Well I'm here to give you guys the order form for your cap and gowns that you will be wearing on graduation day in May." Mr. Bates answered.

"And it's going to take you the entire class period to give them to us?" Jade interrupted.

"No, but, I have some more graduation-related things to tell you all." Mr. Bates continued.

"Like?" Jade asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't I pass out the order forms first? Then we can go from there." Mr. Bates suggested cautiously, trying not to get another sassy remark from Jade.

Once Mr. Bates passed out all the envelopes that had been placed behind him, each of the seniors opened them up to inspect the items inside. There was a catalogue to order key chains and other keepsakes from, and an order form for their cap and gowns.

"Alright, so go ahead and take these things home tonight, write down your measurements,—to make sure you get the right size gown—and take a look at the catalogue to order any of our graduation keepsakes." Mr. Bates instructed.

He continued to pass out more papers that instructed what clothes were appropriate to wear underneath the gown on graduation day, and what days graduation rehearsal was scheduled for. Suddenly, everything was starting to become more real for both Jade and Beck. They had a plan for college, and now graduation day seemed like it was right around the corner.

Mr. Bates finished explaining all the details the seniors needed to know to be fully prepared for graduation in just a few short months. When the bell rang, they all put their envelopes full of the papers they had collected throughout the class period in their backpacks, and headed out the door.

Once it was time for lunch, Cat didn't hesitate to ask about Beck and Jade's new plan for college.

"So what's your plan?" Cat spoke up once she and the rest of her friends were seated.

"So, we were so distracted by my letter and waiting for Jade's that we completely forgot that we were both accepted to USC." Beck explained.

"Oh wow! Congrats!" Tori burst with excitement.

"Yeah, that's great! I hear they have a really good performing arts program just like this school." Andre congratulated.

Both Beck and Jade couldn't help but beam with pride from all the praise they were getting. Just knowing they had a solid plan made them both extremely pleased with themselves. Neither of them could wait to live on their own and really experience life, but they still couldn't help but feel sad that their days at Hollywood Arts were numbered.

**Author's Note: So I know you all are probably wondering why Jade didn't get in, but you won't find that out for a while, so just relax for now. Anyway, I really hope you liked it! Thank you for reading and please continue to review, it really means the world to me that you guys seem to be enjoying it so far!(:**


	15. Sleepover

At the end of the school day on Friday, Beck rushed to his locker, then quickly walked to Jade's to give her a peck on the lips, and cancel their plans for the night, saying he had somewhere to be. So he and Jade went their separate ways instead of hanging out like they normally did on the weekends. Jade had no idea what he was doing; he left too fast after school without explaining himself very much, which bothered Jade.

"Hey Jade!" Cat squealed as she bounced to her best friend.

"Hey." Jade greeted emotionless.

"What are you doing tonight?" Cat asked with a cute head tilt.

"Uh, I don't know, why?" Jade answered.

"I thought we could hang out, unless you're already doing something with Beck." Cat began.

"Well he already ditched me today, so I guess I have nothing to do now." Jade explained, slightly annoyed that her boyfriend had left her with nothing to do after school without explaining where he was going or what he was doing.

"Kay, kay! What do you feel like doing?" Cat asked.

"I don't know! Why do _I_ always have to come up with the plan?" Jade retorted.

"I just figured you'd want to because you're bossy…" Cat started.

"Ugh, for the last time: I am NOT bossy!" Jade shouted.

"Okay! So why don't we hang out at my house? You could sleep over if you want, and we could fill out our order forms for our caps and gowns." Cat said quietly after letting out a loud squeak as a result of Jade's screaming.

Jade agreed to sleep over Cat's house, so after they set a time for their meet up, she went home to get her envelope Mr. Bates had given the seniors and an overnight bag. She almost went to text Beck where she would be, but he barely made eye contact with her after school, so she decided to make him wonder where she was just like she was wondering where he was. She left a note for her parents telling them where she would be, not because they would worry, but because she would be grounded if they didn't know where she was.

Cat skipped happily to her door once she heard Jade pounding on it. She loved having company in general, but she always loved when Jade came over. When she opened the door Jade was standing in the doorway just as she expected.

"Hiiiii!" Cat greeted excitedly.

Jade simply raised her eyebrows and nodded before making her way into Cat's house. Cat offered Jade some lemonade, then poured some into two glasses before leading Jade into her room. Normally, Jade would take the lead and walk right into Cat's room since she knew her way around her house, but Cat noticed Jade appeared to be thinking about something else. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes weren't focused on one thing; they were wandering.

Once they were all settled in, Cat wondered if she should ask Jade what was bothering her. As her best friend, she felt she should, but she always knew it was best to be extra cautious around Jade. She decided to speak up anyway.

"Are you okay Jade?" Cat asked with caution.

"What do you mean?" Jade said back, noticing Cat's genuine concern.

"You just seem distracted, that's all. Like something's bothering you." Cat said not sounding nearly as clueless as she usually did.

Jade was taken aback by Cat's statement. The red head was normally oblivious to everything around her, but she seemed to be very observant today. Jade almost didn't know how to respond. She wasn't one to pour out her heart to just anyone—especially Cat—but there _was_ something bothering her, and she figured she couldn't hide it anymore.

"It's nothing, really." Jade lied.

"Are you sure? Your mind seems really preoccupied." Cat answered, giving Jade one last chance to speak up.

Jade hesitated to respond at first, but eventually spoke up.

"I just don't know where Beck is…that's all." Jade started, looking down as she played with her fingers.

"What do you mean? Is he _missing_?!" Cat exclaimed, wide-eyed in a really concerned tone.

"No…you know what? Just forget it." Jade exhaled.

"NO! Tell me! Pleaaase?" Cat whined.

"He just left after school and I hate not knowing where he is. He could be flirting with other girls or doing something we could've done together." Jade said with a big sigh of relief. She hated to admit it, but venting to someone felt nice.

Cat sat and stared at Jade for a few seconds, just taking in all the information that Jade had trusted her with.

"Do you really think he would be out doing something fun without you? Or be out with other girls?" Cat asked.

"He might be!" Jade yelled as she crossed her arms in frustration.

"But he loves you, and I know you love him. You guys are going to have an amazing time together in USC. I just know it! I don't think he would be willing to risk all of that by cheating on you." Cat shouted trying to stay positive.

Jade was surprised at how much help Cat was being. She couldn't argue with Cat about anything she just said. She _was_ happy that even though NYU said her grades were too low, USC said they were just right for their school. Now she and Beck were getting the chance to be happy together and here she was accusing him of doing something that might ruin their entire relationship. She regretted ever even thinking he would do something as low as cheat on her.

After a nice hug—and an eye roll from Jade—she and Cat had a pretty nice time hanging out with each other. They spent the rest of the night talking about their futures and taking each other's measurements for their gowns and looking through the keepsake catalogue. It almost felt like the sleepover she had just a few weeks ago, the only thing missing was Tori's presence. Jade didn't mind though, Tori bothered her, and there was no changing that.

"So why didn't you have anything else to do tonight?" Jade asked.

"Well, I was supposed to go over to Tori's house with everyone else to play cards, but she cancelled at the last minute. I told my parents and my brother that I would be out all night, so they made plans, and I hate being alone, so I had to find something else to do." Cat explained.

"Oh…wait, why did Tori cancel?" Jade asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I don't know. She just came to my locker after school and said she had something else to do. She looked like she was in a rush though, so I didn't have time to ask what she was doing." Cat continued.

After Cat finished explaining, the two girls realized how tired they were, and decided to go to bed. Cat instantly fell asleep, but as much as Jade tried, she could not stop imagining Beck surrounded by other girls. She wasn't afraid to admit she was the jealous type, but she had just had that nice talk with Cat, and she didn't want to accuse him of something he may not be doing. Just as Jade was starting to trust Beck a little more, she realized he left in a hurry after school just like Cat said Tori did. What if they were doing something together? Would he really cheat on her with Vega? Maybe Beck was just putting together a surprise for Jade and needed Tori's help. Jade knew she would spend the rest of the night pondering all the possibilities instead of sleeping. She just couldn't help but relapse into her old jealous habits.

**Author's Note: I decided to give you guys a nice Cade chapter. Their friendship is my favorite, so I wanted to go a little deeper into what I think their relationship is like behind closed doors. What do you think Beck is doing? What about Tori? Let me know! Thank you for reading, and please continue to review(:**


	16. Worry

Jade pulled into the Hollywood Arts parking lot on Monday morning still thinking about her weekend. It was decent, and talking to Cat _did_ help her feel a little better, but shewas still annoyed with Beck no matter how much she tried to stop thinking about what he could possibly have been doing on Friday night. He had sent her a few texts on Saturday, and he even called her on Sunday, but she replied in one-worded texts, making it very obvious that she was bothered by something he did. She answered his call, but she made it very clear that she wasn't in the talking mood, so they ended the call after a short three minutes.

When she walked into the main hallway, Jade could see Beck squatting by his locker, putting a few notebooks and papers into his backpack. She noticed Robbie and Cat walking down the stairs and heading over to Robbie's locker, which was right next to Jade's, so she already expected them to want to talk to her.

"Good morning!" Robbie said in a cheery voice.

"Hi!" Cat added in.

Jade didn't respond verbally, instead, she turned towards the two and gave them a quick smirk. Meanwhile, Beck started walking over from his locker.

"Hey guys." Beck greeted, hoping Jade would be a bit chattier than she had been all weekend.

Both Cat and Robbie greeted him, but Jade just acted as if he weren't there, making things very awkward for Cat and Robbie.

"So, how was your weekend?" Robbie asked, trying to make conversation as he finished grabbing everything he needed out of his locker.

"Why does it matter to you?" Jade retorted.

"It was great! Jade and I had a sleepover at my house!" Cat chimed in.

"Oh really? That sounds like fun." Beck added, trying to get back into the conversation.

Just then, Tori walked up, along with Andre.

"Hey, did you guys write your measurements down for your graduation gown?" Tori asked as soon as she and Andre got to where the rest of their friends were.

"Yeah! Jade and I measured each other at my house." Cat replied.

"Rex helped me with mine." Robbie added.

"My dad took my measurements." Beck stated.

"Well Andre forgot." Tori announced.

"Really? We're supposed to have them in by today, or else they won't come in on time for graduation." Robbie responded.

"Yeah I know that. My cousin was supposed to come over yesterday and help me, but he never showed up, and I couldn't ask my grandma, because you know, she lost her mind." Andre explained.

Everyone was thinking of ways they could possibly write down Andre's measurements within the next 10 seconds since that's when the bell would ring, signaling the moment when they had to start walking to class. Not one of them had a measuring tape or anything else to measure him with. Suddenly, Cat squealed loudly.

"What?!" Everyone screamed in unison towards the perky red head.

"I have a super measuring talent, remember?!" Cat burst.

No one could believe they completely forgot about that. Cat had gone through a costume making phase last year, and her teacher told her she really had a talent for knowing people's exact measurements. As Andre whipped out the order form, the bell rang, leaving no time for Cat to take his measurements.

"Ugh how are we going to get my order form in on time now?" Andre groaned.

Everyone contemplated all the possible ways they could make sure Andre got his cap and gown on time for graduation day as they walked quickly to Sikowitz's classroom.

"Alright class, before I begin, Mr. Bates is here to collect your order forms from you." Sikowitz announced.

As the rest of the seniors passed up their envelopes full of everything they ordered from the catalogue and their measurements for their gowns, Andre raised his hand.

"Uh, Mr. Bates?" Andre spoke up.

"Yes?" Mr. Bates said, turning towards him.

"How long will you be here today?" Andre asked.

"Well, I have to go to Northridge to give them the presentation I gave you guys last week, along with their order forms, but I'll be back this afternoon to get the rest of the envelopes from the other seniors, why?" Mr. Bates explained.

"Is it alright if I give you my measurements and order forms at lunch? I uh, kind of forgot mine." Andre said, pleading with his eyes, hoping that Mr. Bates would allow him to.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds fine. I should be in the Black Box Theater by that time, so just look for me there." Mr. Bates instructed.

After class ended, Jade quickly picked up her things and headed towards the door. Beck stood up just as quickly and ran after her, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him once he reached her in the main hallway.

"Jade! Hey, what's up? You've been ignoring me all morning, and you seem pretty mad about something this weekend when I called and sent you all those texts." Beck started.

"Let go of my arm, I have to go to class." Jade said sternly.

"Fine, but we're not done here." Beck stated as he released her arm.

"Whatever!" Jade yelled while she stormed off to her next class.

When it was finally time for lunch, Andre and Cat went to write down his measurements and take his envelope to Mr. Bates in the Black Box Theater. Jade sat down at a table by herself, hoping to avoid everyone else, especially Beck. Her plan didn't last for long though, because Tori and Robbie spotted her and sat down, and they were joined by Beck immediately afterwards.

"Jade." Beck started.

"Beck." Jade interrupted.

"What's bothering you?" Beck asked, getting straight to the point.

"Nothing." Jade responded in a tone that clearly expressed how annoyed she was.

"C'mon, I can tell when you're upset. Just tell me." Beck went on.

"FINE! Where were did you run off to on Friday? And why didn't you tell me where you were going?" Jade yelled, forgetting that she was trying to not be so jealous.

"I told you I had something to do." Beck claimed.

"Yeah you did, but _what_ were you doing?" Jade asked accusingly.

Tori and Robbie started feeling uncomfortable. No one liked being around Beck and Jade while they were arguing, so they began to gather their things, but Jade shot them a glare.

"Sit!" Jade yelled, pulling Tori's arm downwards, so she would sit back down.

"But…" Tori began.

"Where were _you,_ cheekbones?!" Jade asked as soon as Tori set her stuff back down.

"What?" Tori asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I heard you cancelled a card game with everyone at the last minute." Jade explained.

"Who told you that, and why do you care?" Tori said, very confused.

"Cat told me." Jade stated.

"Well, for your information, I forgot I had to go to my dad's annual Police Officer Ball until Trina called to remind me, _that's_ why I had to cancel." Tori said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Jade narrowed her eyes, then grabbed her bag and lunch, demanded Beck to come with her, then left the table. Beck obeyed and followed her into the janitor's closet, leaving Tori and Robbie at the lunch table. As soon as the door to the janitor's closet shut, Jade began questioning Beck again.

"Tell me!" Jade yelled.

"I was busy!" Beck yelled back in defense.

"Beck, I don't get it, why can't you tell me what you were doing?" Jade sighed.

"I—I don't want you to get mad." Beck started in a serious tone.

They were both silent for a few minutes. Now Jade didn't know if she actually _wanted_ to know what Beck was doing on Friday. She didn't want her worst fear—him cheating on her—to be true. She contemplated whether she should have him explain himself or not. She knew if she didn't have him explain and just walked out, she would never know and she would just assume the worst, but if she let him explain, there was a possibility she would walk out of the janitor's closet single.

"Just tell me." Jade said, looking directly at Beck as he looked up with worry in his eyes.

**Author's Note: I know you guys hate cliffhangers since I update weekly, but I just love cliffhangers! Let me know what you think Beck was doing. I love hearing all your guesses (some of you get really close)! Please continue to review and have a great week(:**


	17. Rethinking

"Jade! I'm…" Beck yelled as he chased Jade out of the janitor's closet.

"NO! Don't you '_Jade_' me! I can't believe you ditched me for that!" Jade interrupted before she continued storming through the hall.

Beck knew it was best not to run after her anymore. Once she was mad, there was no telling what she might do, but Jade wasn't mad. She was infuriated. She even took out her anger on Sinjin, who greeted her as she stomped to her next class, by shoving him out of the way so intensely, that he hit his head on the vending machine and fell to the floor.

At the end of the day, Jade was still really irritated, just as she felt she had every right to be. Beck came around the corner from his last class, and quickly rushed to Jade's locker where she was getting everything she needed for her homework. Just as she noticed him getting closer to her, she threw the last of her notebooks into her bag, slammed her locker shut, and began to walk out of the building.

"Jade, wait!" Beck shouted as he followed her into the Hollywood Arts parking lot.

"Leave me alone!" Jade yelled back at him.

"We need to talk about this. You can't avoid me forever!" Beck argued still continuing to chase after her.

Jade ignored him as she threw her bag into her car and slammed the door shut after she got in. Beck kept knocking on the window and rambling on about how they needed to talk things over, but Jade couldn't hear since she had music blaring to drown him out. Beck noticed she wasn't listening, and she was even putting her car into reverse and was about to back out over his feet, so he jumped back away from the car.

Jade zoomed all the way home, and angrily stomped up the stairs all the way into her room. She took her phone out of her back pocket and saw that Beck had sent her five texts and called her twice. She threw her phone on her bed just before flopping alongside it and taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. She couldn't believe what Beck did on Friday. She let out a big sigh and opened her eyes just as hundreds of thoughts were running through her mind at once. She was so overwhelmed, and she didn't know what she should do. Beck made her so mad sometimes, but she loved him more than anyone else—yes, even more than her own family members—so she knew it would be really hard to stay mad at him for a long period of time.

Beck was so frustrated. He _knew _Jade would be upset. That's why he had tried to put off telling her as long as possible. He paced the floor of his RV debating if he should text her one more time, call her again, or if the fact that she hadn't replied to him at all meant he should leave her alone for the rest of the day.

…

The next morning, Cat approached an angry looking Jade. She hoped her best friend would be just as willing to talk as she was over the weekend at their sleepover.

"Hi Jade!" Cat greeted in her normal upbeat tone.

"Look, I'm really not in the mood to talk today, okay?" Jade interrupted.

"But, don't you want to tell me what's wrong? You talked to me when you slept over." Cat begged.

"No. I don't want to talk to anyone today. I just want to be alone. Why don't you go bother Tori." Jade suggested motioning over to the other side of the hall where Tori was standing at her locker.

"Pleaaase!" Cat persisted.

Jade rolled her eyes, because even though she didn't want to talk to anyone, she knew how much talking to Cat this weekend helped her feel better.

"Hold out your arm." Jade demanded.

"Huh?" Cat said as she did as she was told.

Jade then pulled on Cat's arm—causing a nervous squeak from Cat—and lead her into the janitor's closet where they would have more privacy. She knew Beck would be at school soon, and she had tried so hard to wake up and get to school earlier than she usually did to be sure she could avoid him as long as possible, so she didn't want to be caught talking to Cat about this. Once Jade felt safe in the privacy of the small closet, she began.

"Okay, I guess I'll tell you what's bugging me." Jade spoke up.

"Kay kay." Cat agreed softly with a small head nod.

"Beck told me where he went when he left right after school on Friday." Jade admitted with a sigh.

Cat didn't respond. She simply stood and watched Jade wide-eyed, knowing Jade would know that she was listening attentively and ready for her to go on with her story.

"He said he was with Andre. Can you believe that?! He was with _Andre_ and not me!" Jade said, starting to get angry.

"But why does that make you so mad? Don't you like Andre?" Cat questioned, very confused.

"I do…well at least I _did_, before Beck told me what he and Andre were talking about all night." Jade continued.

"What were they talking about?" Cat asked nervously. She liked Andre, and she didn't want to hear anything that would make her mad at him like Jade was.

"Andre made Beck rethink his choice to go to USC with me." Jade explained before telling Cat what Beck had told her the day before.

"_Hey man, thanks for coming over." Andre started._

"_What's the big emergency? Why did I have to get here right after school?" Beck asked, out of breath from rushing over to Andre's grandmother's house._

"_Well, I was just thinkin'…" Andre began._

"_About?" Beck wondered aloud._

"_I wanted to talk to you about this at lunch, but since I didn't go to school today, I didn't get the chance to." Andre explained. He had been invited to take a day trip to a recording studio and talk to producers, so the school gave him permission to miss a day of classes._

"_Just talk. I didn't even tell Jade where I was going, because I was in such a rush to get here." Beck said, anxious about what Jade might think is going on._

"_Look, don't take this the wrong way, but are you really willing to give up your acceptance from Juilliard just to be with Jade at USC?" Andre continued._

_Beck furrowed his eyebrows at Andre. He was confused as to why Andre had decided to express his concern. He had never been this vocal about his opinions, especially when it really wasn't his problem._

"_I just don't want to see you end up regretting your choice. I know you're smart enough to make your own decisions, but what if—and I'm not saying it's going to happen—you and Jade break up during college? What are you going to do when you're forced to see her every day at a college that was basically your back-up plan?" Andre asked._

"_Well, I guess I've never really thought about it like that before. I was just making sure Jade was happy, but I never stopped to think about my own happiness." Beck started._

"_I'm not trying to talk you out of USC, especially because I got into UCLA, so we'll be close, but all I'm sayin' is: think about it. What's going to make you happy?" Andre finished._

_Beck then asked for a glass of water and sat himself on the couch. He began to think about what Andre had just said. Once Andre came back from his grandmother's kitchen with a glass of water, the two friends ended up staying together all night. Andre mostly played his travel keyboard while Beck lay down on the couch, just thinking._

The bell rang just in time for Jade to finish explaining. Both girls began walking out of the janitor's closet, but Jade suddenly pulled on Cat's arm, dragging her back into the closet.

"Cat." Jade began.

"Yeah?" Cat asked, rubbing her arm where Jade had yanked it.

"…Thanks" Jade said, forcing a small smile.

Cat smiled back at her. She was happy to help Jade. Once they had finished their little bonding moment, they were off to their first class of the day.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed that small Cade bit. I just love them! I really hope I didn't disappoint you with what Beck was doing. Remember: everything happens for a reason in this story. Thank you for reading and please continue to review! I love hearing from you all(:**


	18. Surprises

Beck was upset that Jade still hadn't fully forgiven him for his talk with Andre, even though she had started talking to him again after giving him the silent treatment the rest of the school week. He was, however, happy that she had at least agreed to spend the weekend at his place when he invited her over on Friday evening. He had decided they deserved a nice weekend, since he cancelled their plans last weekend, and she was angry at him all week. So, he started planning the most romantic weekend he could think of—one that Jade would enjoy, anyway—and once he had a solid plan, he instructed her on what to bring over to his RV.

"I'm not coming in until you tell me why I had to bring all this chiz." Jade stated as she stood in the doorway of her boyfriend's portable home.

"No. It's a surprise. If you don't want to I can canc…" Beck started.

"FINE! But if I hate what we end up doing, I will do bad things to you, Beck Oliver." Jade interrupted.

After Beck agreed to Jade's terms and conditions, the couple made their way into his RV, and once Jade had thrown her stuff on the floor and plopped herself onto his bed, Beck spoke up.

"So, where did you tell your parents you were going to be all weekend?" Beck asked.

"Cat's for tonight and tomorrow, and I told them I would be here all day on Sunday." Jade explained.

"And they bought it?" Beck questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

"They don't really have a choice. They weren't home, so I left a note." Jade continued.

Jade's parents—mostly her father—didn't think it was appropriate for a teenage girl to sleep over at her boyfriend's house, especially when there was no adult supervision. So, if Beck and Jade ever wanted to spend "quality time" with each other, they had to come up with a good cover story that her parent's would believe. Jade's dad was very good at telling when she was lying to him, so luckily for her, he was working late and her mother was out shopping. Therefore, a note was written in place of the confrontation she _would've _had with one or both of her parents, had they been home. Beck's parents had no issue with Jade being over at Beck's. They really had no right to say anything. He _did _move out of their house to be able to live by his own rules. Another perk was that they were pretty oblivious to who was over at their son's house in general.

"So…" Jade began.

"Yeah?" Beck answered, looking up from his mini fridge, where he was grabbing something to drink for the two of them.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Jade questioned, eager to know what this weekend could possibly have in store for the two of them.

"Jade." Beck scolded.

"Just give me a hint!" Jade begged.

"No. You have to be patient. Just trust me, you'll love it." Beck said, handing her a bottle of water and taking a sip of his.

"So do I get part of my surprise tonight or did you just invite me over here so you could ditch me again?" Jade snapped.

Beck sighed. He thought Jade might be completely over what he did last weekend once she found out that he had a surprise for her. Especially one he knew she would love.

"Babe, you _know_ I'm sorry. Can we just stop bringing it up now? I regret it so much. You have nothing to worry about. Andre was just looking out for me. He didn't mean anything by it." Beck reassured.

"Whatever." Jade added with an eye roll, still unconvinced.

Just then, Beck set his bottle of water on top of his mini fridge and walked slowly towards Jade, cupped her cheeks in his hands, and looked her in the eyes.

"Jade West, I promise you will _love_ what I have planned for us this weekend. But you won't be able to enjoy it if you don't completely forgive me. I'm sorry, really. Please forgive me so we can just enjoy our weekend together." Beck pleaded.

Jade couldn't help but smile. She loved Beck and nothing could change that. Originally, she had planned to only be mad at him for the first couple of days, but the more she thought about what he and Andre were talking about, the angrier she became. Thus, an entire school week of the silent treatment began. Seeing him look dead into her eyes just melted her, so she couldn't resist pulling in for a nice, long kiss. The kiss eventually resulted in Beck climbing onto the bed with Jade and starting a hot make out session, which lead to more action between the two of them.

"I love you." Beck panted as he threw the sheets of his tiny bed off of him and Jade.

Jade loved the sound of his groggy voice—due to the fact that it was close to midnight now—expressing his love for her.

"I love you too." Jade admitted with a smile.

Beck leaned over to spoon Jade so he could play with her hair. He twirled and combed his hands through it until the soft sound of her heavy breathing meant she was in a deep sleep. Knowing she would never wake up—she once slept through a war—he rolled off the bed, grabbed his Pear phone, and walked into his small bathroom.

"Hey." Beck started.

"Yeah, I do too. Everything for Sunday night is still set right?" He continued.

"Good. Alright. Yeah, sounds like a plan. Goodnight." With that, Beck ended the call.

He then brushed his teeth and proceeded back into bed with his sleeping girlfriend. Once he was all settled in, and his arms were wrapped around her waist, he was sound asleep just like she was.

…

Beck was the first to wake up the next morning. He snuck out pretty early, knowing that last night probably left Jade exhausted enough to sleep in. His original plan was to go to the store and buy flowers for Jade to wake up to, but Jade hates flowers, so he decided that a nice big cup of her favorite coffee would be much more to her liking. Once the coffee was bought, he hopped back into his car and headed back to his RV to get ready for the amazing day he had planned for them.

Beck heard a soft grunt from Jade's side of the bed, so he grabbed the cup of coffee he had just bought and walked over to her.

"Good morning." Beck greeted, holding out the coffee.

"Yeah, yeah, just give me the coffee." Jade answered, grabbing the paper cup out of Beck's hand.

"So what's the plan for today?" Jade asked, taking a sip of the warm beverage.

"You'll see." Beck replied with a coy smirk on his face.

**Author's Note: I'm probably going to end up splitting the weekend up into two parts like I did for the 'Audition' chapters, which is why this is a cliffhanger. So don't hate me! Who do you guys think Beck was talking on the phone to? What do you think this weekend will consist of? Also, I'm not going to go into detail about what Beck and Jade did after their make out session. I'll just let your imaginations run wild with that(; As always, please review and have a great week(:**


	19. The Weekend Part 1

"Just tell me where we're going!" Jade yelled from the bathroom.

"No! Just take a shower and repack your things." Beck instructed.

While Jade showered, Beck packed a bag for himself with everything he knew he would need. He was excited to have a nice weekend with Jade and just relax. He had finished his homework before Jade came over yesterday, so he would have absolutely nothing to worry about. Jade was trying harder to focus on her schoolwork, so she finished her homework before even thinking about going Beck's house.

Jade gathered up the things she had unpacked earlier for her shower and last night for bed while Beck was over at his parents' house letting them know he would be gone for the weekend. Once she was ready, she snooped around for his phone, hoping there might be some clue for what he had planned for them. She looked everywhere for his phone, but once she figured he must have it with him, she gave up and just decided to lie on his bed until he came back.

"Alright, are you ready to go?" Beck asked as he walked in the door of his RV.

"Yes. Can you tell me where we're going now?" Jade asked back once she stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Not yet. I want it to be a surprise for as long as possible." Beck answered.

"Then how will you know that I'll even enjoy myself?!" Jade snapped with an eyebrow raise.

"Jade. We've been together long enough for me to know what you like and dislike." Beck replied.

"Oh, so you think I'm predictable?!" Jade yelled. She hated seeming predictable, especially to her own boyfriend.

"No. I didn't say that. I just know what you enjoy and I know _most_ things you dislike. So just trust me on this." Beck reassured.

Jade rolled her eyes, and then stomped out of the RV to Beck's car where she threw her bag into the trunk where Beck was setting his down as well. Beck had gotten gas after his coffee run earlier that morning, so he wouldn't have to make any stops on their way to their first destination.

"Where are we going? We've been driving for almost an hour!" Jade growled.

"Relax. We'll be there within half an hour." Beck replied.

"Ugh! Fine." Jade groaned as she crossed her arms.

"Why don't we listen to some music the rest of the way? It'll take your mind off the remaining time in the car." Beck suggested.

He then turned the radio on to Jade's favorite station, calming her down just as he knew it would. He hoped she would continue looking at her phone's screen so she wouldn't see the signs on the side of the road that welcomed them into Santa Barbara. Just as Jade kept looking though her friends' posts on TheSlap, ignoring anything outside the car's windows, pleasing Beck.

Thirty minutes later, Beck pulled into a parking space, causing Jade to look up from her seat.

"Where are we?" Jade spoke up.

"Just wait here. I'll be right back." Beck instructed.

"I'm staying here because I want to stay here!" Jade claimed as Beck left the car.

She looked all around her for some sort of sign indicating where she was. Before she could find anything, Beck returned, but didn't come inside the car, instead he took both of their bags inside with him, only to return immediately to finally reveal where they were.

"Jade West. Welcome to Inn on Summer Hill, the bed and breakfast we will be staying at for the rest of the weekend." Beck announced, opening the door for her.

Jade stepped out of the car, realizing that Beck was smart enough to park directly underneath the bed and breakfast's name knowing Jade would more than likely look around once they pulled in. She had no idea why Beck would ever pick this place over a simple hotel, but it looked nice, so she was willing to find out why.

They both walked in, where a woman greeted them and told them how to get to their room from the main floor. Once they arrived at their door, Beck took out the keys he had gotten when he first walked in to check in at the front desk, and unlocked their suite. Both of their eyebrows rose at the sight of the most impressive room either of them had ever stayed in. They walked around the room, inspecting every incredible asset. It had a huge bed for the both of them,—unlike the small one at Beck's they were used to sleeping in—a balcony that had a great view of the ocean, a Jacuzzi bathtub big enough for two people inside a bathroom bigger than Beck's RV, and a nice flat screen TV embedded into the wall in front of their bed.

"Oh…my…GOD!" They both gasped simultaneously, in awe of the incredible suite.

"Beck…how much did this cost you?" Jade asked, still looking at her surroundings.

"That's not important. I love you, and I wanted to do something special for you." Beck replied as he picked up their bags which had been carried to their room for them.

"Alright then. I'm kind of hungry, let's go eat!" Jade demanded.

"I was hoping you would say that. I hear they have amazing food to order from room service. Maybe we can order some while we try out that Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom?" Beck suggested.

Jade gave him a seductive look and ran to the bathroom to get the bath ready while Beck dialed the number to order food for the both of them.

…

After a great time in the bath, both Beck and Jade agreed that they could use a little nap, so they curled up and slept for about an hour and a half. When they woke up, Beck figured it was the perfect time to start getting ready for Jade's second surprise—the bed and breakfast being the first—so he suggested they get up and put some warmer clothes on, since the evening brought a crisp ocean breeze that was a little cooler than the warm weather they were used to during the day.

"Where are we going that I need a sweater?" Jade asked.

"Just put it on, we'll be outside for a while." Beck replied.

Once they were ready, they headed down to the main floor to start their walk. The whole time they walked to Jade's next surprise, she wondered what they could possibly be doing. When she saw bright lights and heard loud screaming, laughing, and music playing, she looked up from the conversation she and Beck had been having on the way over.

"An amusement park? _That's_ my surprise? _That's_ what we're doing tonight?" Jade questioned with an eyebrow raise as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Actually, it's a boardwalk." Beck corrected.

"I don't want to be surrounded by loud idiots giggling and screaming." Jade pointed out.

"C'mon, I thought it might be fun to play games, eat funnel cake, and ride some of the rides all night." Beck added.

"Ugh, fine!" Jade reluctantly agreed as she and Beck continued to make their way inside.

"Step right up! All you have to do is fill the clown's mouth with water to win a prize! Only two dollars a player!" A man in a uniform chanted, guiding people to his game.

Beck looked at Jade, pleading her to play with his eyes. She looked back at him, rolled her eyes, took a deep breath, and walked up to the stand. Beck handed the man four dollars, then took the seat next to Jade.

"Alright, looks like we have a full game! Get ready, get set, and GO!" The man shouted as he rang the starting bell.

Jade pushed and shoved Beck's arm, so he couldn't beat her. The winner got a stuffed bunny, and Jade loves bunnies, so she got competitive to win it. Beck just laughed at how seriously Jade was taking the game and kept squirting water into the clown's mouth. When the finish bell rang, the man looked at the players and announced who won.

"Looks like player three is our winner!" The man congratulated as he grabbed a stuffed bunny for the winning player.

Jade looked up at her number, she was player four, and Beck was player five, which meant the scrawny little girl next to her actually beat her. The little girl grinned from ear to ear as she collected her prize.

"NO!" Jade screamed.

"Babe, it's just a game." Beck reassured.

"Give me two dollars, I want a rematch!" Jade demanded.

Beck obeyed and stood behind her while she played. He smiled the whole game, knowing that she wouldn't stop until she won.

…

After hours at the boardwalk, Beck and Jade walked back to the bed and breakfast. Jade walked proudly with her new plush bunny in hand the entire way back. Beck was just happy that she was happy.

When they arrived at their room, they changed into their pajamas and cuddled up next to each other. Beck leaned over and kissed Jade on the cheek.

"I love you." Beck reminded her.

"I love you too." Jade said in return.

"Did you have a good time today?" Beck asked.

"I guess…" Jade started, reluctant to show her true appreciation for all he had planned so far.

Beck stuck out his hand and began to give Jade noogies, causing her to burst into laughter.

"Beck, STOP!" Jade yelled between laughs.

"Admit you had fun or I won't stop!" Beck replied, continuing to rub his knuckles on her head.

"You are a child! Stop!" Jade begged again.

"Say it!" Beck demanded.

"I had a good time, okay?!" Jade admitted, finally getting a break from Beck's noogies.

Once Beck got what he wanted, they cuddled in bed, just smiling and laughing from all the craziness that their relationship brought. Jade couldn't even imagine what tomorrow would be like.

**Author's Note: Fun fact: Inn on Summer Hill is a real bed and breakfast in Santa Barbara, and their rooms are a lot like the one Beck and Jade are staying in. Also, the "noogies" video is one of my favorites on TheSlap, so I just **_**had**_** to reference it. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter! It's a lot longer than any of my other ones so far! Next chapter, we'll see what Beck has planned for Sunday. What do you guys think they'll do? Let me know! Thanks again for reading and please continue to review(:**


	20. The Weekend Part 2

"Room service!" A voice from the other side of the door yelled.

The sound of their breakfast arriving had beck running to the door with his shirt half on, since he was getting ready for the day while Jade was doing her hair in the bathroom. He was really excited about his plans for today. He admitted the boardwalk date was a bit of a risk, since Jade has never been a fan of things like that, but he knew she would absolutely love what they were going to do to today. Beck thanked the bellboy who brought the cart of breakfast by handing him a generous tip. He then proceeded to wheel the cart into the room and set up the plates of food for him and Jade on the table set up on their balcony that overlooked the ocean.

"Food's here!" Beck announced once he was finished setting everything up.

Jade stormed out of the bathroom all ready for the day. She had barely any makeup on—just as Beck instructed her to have—and she was dressed pretty casually exactly how Beck told her to. She joined him at the table where they began to eat their breakfast in the morning's warm sunlight.

"So why did you ask me to look so hideous today?" Jade spoke up.

"You could never possibly look hideous." Beck responded with a grin.

"Aww…no but really. Why am I wearing these disgusting clothes and have barely any makeup on?" Jade continued.

"You'll find out a little later. Just enjoy your food for now." Beck instructed.

Jade was eager to see what Beck had planned for them today, since whether or not she wanted to fully admit it, she had a great time at the boardwalk, so she ate her food very quickly. She was more than ready for another day with her boyfriend to begin.

"Calm down! You're going to choke if you keep eating like that." Beck scolded.

"Don't tell me how to eat! I'm not a child!" Jade snapped back, shoving more food into her mouth.

"But we can't start our first activity until noon, which is why I had breakfast come up at 10." Beck explained.  
"Ugh! Why can't we go earlier?! Or can you at least tell me what we're doing?" Jade begged.

"We can't go earlier because I had to make reservations, and they're not until 12. I'm not telling you. I want you to be surprised like you were last night!" Beck started.

"The only reason it looked like I was having a good time was because I finally beat that little girl at that stupid clown game!" Jade lied.

Beck knew she was lying. She wouldn't have stayed so long if she wasn't having a good time, so even if she protested, he knew the truth. He continued to calmly eat his breakfast as Jade finally slowed down the pace she was eating at before.

When they were finished, Jade helped Beck gather up their plates so the maid would pick them up with ease when she came to clean their suite later this afternoon while they were out. Before they headed out to begin the day's first activity, Beck pulled Jade onto the bed where he was relaxing.

"Oh my go—what are you doing?!" Jade chuckled.

"I love you, you know that?" Beck stated, pulling her in for a peck on the lips.

"Yes I do." Jade replied.

"I can't wait to start our lives together after high school, and I can't wait to go to USC with you." Beck began.

Jade didn't reply, but the smile on her face was enough for Beck to know that she was happy he vocalized their plans. After what happened with Andre, Jade had been hinting that she wanted Beck to make it clear that they were going to stay together after high school.

Jade pressed her lips up against Beck's, starting a heated make out session, which eventually got so heated that the "Do Not Disturb" sign had to be put on the outside of their door to be sure the maid didn't come in to clean, thinking no one was inside.

Once they were out of breath and lying on their backs, Beck looked at the time and realized it was time for them to leave, or else they wouldn't make their reservations. So they got up and quickly put themselves together, then rushed out of their room. When they were in the elevator, Beck told Jade she had to close her eyes so she could be surprised. When she refused, Beck clasped his hands over her eyes, and told her that if she didn't let him surprise her, then they would go back up to the room and he would cancel their reservations. So Jade agreed after arguing almost the entire elevator ride. Once the elevator came to a stop, Beck guided Jade through the main floor of the bed and breakfast all the way to her next surprise.

"Where are you taking me?!" Jade yelled.

"Shh, you have to be quiet where we're going." Beck warned.

"Where are we going that I have to be quiet?! Take your hands off my eyes!" Jade demanded.

"Just a little further, annnnd we're here." Beck announced, taking his hands off of Jade's eyes, revealing a gorgeous spa.

"Hi, Oliver for two at noon." Beck said, walking up to the front desk.

"Oh yes, I have you two right here. Just follow Maggie to the back where you'll leave your clothes." The woman at the front desk instructed.

Both Beck and Jade obeyed and followed the spa clerk to a back room set up for the two of them to remove all of their clothing and put on the robes provided to them by the bed and breakfast. They got undressed and put their robes on, then walked out of the dressing room where Maggie was waiting for them.

"So Mr. Oliver, you ordered our all-day package, would you like your massages or the clay masks first?" Maggie asked.

"It's up to you." Beck replied, looking at Jade.

"Massages." Jade stated.

Maggie nodded her head and led them into a quiet sunlit room with two massage tables side by side. She instructed the couple to remove their robes, wrap themselves in the towels hanging on the wall, and lay face down on the massage tables. Beck thanked her and then she was on her way out of the room.

"You ordered an all-day package? We're going to be here all day?" Jade asked as she took her robe off and wrapped her body in the warm towel.

"It's called the all-day package because it includes everything their spa has to offer and they serve us lunch in between treatments. We won't be here _all_ day. I have plans for us tonight too." Beck explained.

After receiving their massages and clay masks, they were lead into a wide room where they were taking mud baths when another clerk took their orders down for lunch. She took Beck's, then proceeded over to where Jade was relaxing in the bath full of mud—which she found disgusting, but she was doing it anyway—and took her order down.

"Mrs. Oliver, would you like sushi, chicken, or a veggie patty for your main course?" A woman asked.

Jade's heart skipped a beat just hearing the title 'Mrs. Oliver'. Beck looked up to see how Jade reacted to the clerk's honest mistake. As much as she felt she should correct her, Jade couldn't deny that she loved the sound of that name. This weekend had given her a taste of what living with Beck would be like, and she loved it.

"Sushi." Jade stated, not correcting the clerk.

The woman wrote the rest of Jade's order down as she walked away, leaving the couple to relax together.

"So, Mrs. Oliver, how do you like this spa day?" Beck asked, taunting the name Jade failed to correct.

"Shut up, I just didn't want to explain so long that my food would take longer to be ready, I'm starving." Jade defended.

"Okay, whatever you say. I'm hungry too _Mrs. Oliver." _ Beck continued to tease.

"Ugh, you're never going to drop this, are you?" Jade questioned with an eye roll.

"Nope." Beck admitted.

Once they got out of the mud bath, they walked over to the showers to rinse off before heading to a table set up outside with their food. They ate and relaxed some more, and Jade was starting to like the feeling of them being together alone even more. It made the idea of them surviving USC more realistic. She was ready to start their journey together, until she remembered that they were leaving tonight and they had school in the morning.

After, they headed back up to their room and put on clothes that weren't so sloppy looking. Jade put makeup on—the dark kind that she loved—and re-did her hair.

"Where are we going now?" Jade asked as they walked down to Beck's car with their bags, since they would be leaving after her last surprise.

"I don't know why you even ask. Do you really think I'm going to tell you, when I didn't even tell you about the rest of this weekend?" Beck pointed out.

"I was just so relaxed, I was kind of hoping to maybe order dinner and lay down before leaving tonight." Jade started.

"Well trust me; you're going to absolutely _love_ this last surprise." Beck replied.

They drove for a few miles until they pulled up to what looked like a drive-in theater. Beck pulled into a spot in front of a screen that had no other viewers around.

"Why are we way over here? No one's at this screen!" Jade said, pointing to all the other screens that had a lot of people surrounding them.

"Well Jade, I had this screen specially reserved for us." Beck explained.

"What? How? Why?" Jade asked, more confused than ever.

"I have a friend from Canada who recently moved here, and now his parents own this drive in. So, I called him and had him set it aside for us. We're even watching a movie that no one else in this place is." Beck continued.

"What movie?" Jade questioned.

"The Scissoring: Deluxe Director's Cut, collector's edition." Beck replied with a smirk, knowing that his last and final surprise was the best yet.

"Beck, that version is illegal here. The only one allowed is Director's Cut. How did you get it?!" Jade asked, now more excited than ever.

"I have my ways…" Beck began.

For two and a half hours, they sat through the most gruesome, terrifying movie either of them had ever seen, but they were so happy just to be together.

When the movie was over, they began their road trip back to Hollywood. Jade was scrolling through her feed on TheSlap, but she fell asleep after only a few short minutes. She had just finished having the most incredible weekend of her life, and she could not be happier. The only thing ruining her good mood was the fact that her boring high school life was waiting for her back at home, but even with that in mind, she had a wonderful little nap on the way home. Beck just looked over at her and smiled. She was so beautiful and he was so lucky to call her his girlfriend.

**Author's Note: Well, there you have it, a nice fluffy weekend with Bade! I hope you guys liked it. Please continue to review! I know that today is the final episode of Victorious, so I tried to make it cute enough to cheer you up just a little bit. We will all miss Victorious, but remember: Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened(:**


	21. One Last Song

On Monday morning, Beck met Jade in front of her locker just like every other morning. When she walked through the doors, he noticed something different about her. She was _smiling_. Even before having the coffee he always brought her, she was smiling from ear to ear.

"Wow, someone is in a good mood." Beck pointed out as he approached her and pecked her on the lips, handing her the cup of coffee he bought for her.

"Don't ruin it." Jade warned.

"To what do I owe this very happy Jade?" Beck asked with a smile.

"I just didn't have a lame weekend, that's all." Jade admitted.

"Aww, did someone's boyfriend plan the perfect surprise-filled weekend?" Beck teased.

"You're ruining it!" Jade scolded.

"Am I, Mrs. Oliver?" Beck joked.

"Mrs. What?!" Tori exclaimed as she and Robbie approached the couple.

"Nothing, I was just messing around." Beck defended.

As Beck explained himself, Jade finished getting the necessary notebooks out of her locker, still rolling her eyes and laughing at her fun little argument with her boyfriend. Tori took notice in Jade's rare smile and questioned her about it just as Beck had done earlier this morning.

"So what's with the smile this morning, Jade?" Tori asked.

"Why do _you_ care?" Jade snapped, her smile fading quickly.

"I just—never mind." Tori surrendered.

They all continued to socialize, and eventually were joined by Cat and Andre just before the first bell rang. They took their normal seats in Skiowitz's class and waited for the lesson to begin.

"Alright teenagers, I have a splendid announcement for you all!" Sikowitz announced once the class began.

The entire class listened carefully to their teacher, but got no continuation. He got distracted while sipping on a fresh coconut, and most likely forgot what he had said just a few short moments before.

"SIKOWITZ!" Jade screamed.

"Yes?" Sikowitz replied, looking up from his juicy coconut.

"Aren't you going to tell us the big announcement?" Tori spoke up

"The what?" Sikowitz asked, completely confused about the situation, as usual.

"You said you had an announcement to tell us." Andre answered.

"Ah, yes! The principal, Helen, has decided to have a 'Farewell Grads Night' for all of our seniors here at Hollywood Arts." Sikowitz started.

"What's a 'Farewell Grads Night'?" Cat squeaked.

"It's a night dedicated to our graduating class, where you may all preform a little something in the Asphalt Café, either as seniors for the last time, or as underclassmen you may perform something to say goodbye. " Sikowitz explained.

"We can do anything?" Beck questioned.

"Yeah, can Rex and I do a comedy act?" Robbie chimed in.

"Yes. Whatever you would like to preform, whether it be a song, dance, or a skit,—as long as it's not dangerous—it's acceptable." Sikowitz answered, gesturing towards Jade, making sure she heard the safety rule loud and clear.

"So when is it?" Jade spoke up after an eye roll directed towards her favorite teacher.

"Not until mid-April. Since you will be graduating in May, we would like to have it as close to graduation day as possible." Sikowitz replied, taking another sip of his coconut.

Just as Sikowitz finished explaining, Sinjin walked into the classroom with a pile of purple papers and one green one on the very top. After handing the papers to Sikowitz, he muttered something strange—as usual—and walked out of the room very content with himself.

"What are those?" Tori asked, pointing to the pile of papers.

"_These_ are the fliers with the audition dates and information for the event. You all may take one if you'd like." Sikowitz continued.

"I thought you said we could all perform something, why do we have to audition?" Jade interrupted.

"Yes, but Helen would like to make sure she approves the acts before letting any potential disasters go on stage." Sikowitz responded.

He left the pile of purple fliers on an empty chair and invited those who were interested to walk up and get one. Most of the students in class grabbed one to have the information just in case they did decide to audition something.

"So what's that green paper?" Cat asked wide-eyed.

"The sign-up sheet. It will be posted outside of my door for those of you who will be auditioning something. Just put your name down next to one of the audition time slots and make sure to be there on time and ready to perform!" Sikowitz explained just as the bell—marking the end of their class period—rang.

The group of friends wanted to discuss the 'Farewell Grads Night', but they all had to get to their next class before they were late. So they decided they would talk about it during lunch, said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways.

At the start of lunch, Tori rushed from her locker to the lunch table she and her friends normally sat at, where Robbie and Cat were already seated.

"Hey guys! Where's everyone else?" Tori asked, sitting down with her burrito.

"Andre had to stop by the music room to drop his keyboard off for next period." Robbie began.

"And I don't know where Jade and Beck are." Cat chimed in.

"Well I hope they get here soon! I want to talk about the auditions." Tori added.

"You have an idea of a song you want to perform?" Andre questioned, overhearing Tori as he walked up to the table.

"Well kind of…I'll explain once Beck and Jade are here." Tori started.

"We're here." Jade announced as she and her boyfriend joined the rest of their friends at the lunch table.

"Explain!" Cat boasted.

"Okay, okay. I think we should all do a song together." Tori suggested.

"I don't want to sing a song with you." Jade retorted.

"Babe." Beck scolded.

"What?! I don't want the last song I'll ever perform at this school to be ruined by _her_." Jade continued.

"Well we don't have to only perform one song. We can ask Helen if we can perform an individual act and one song all together." Tori explained.

"I think that sounds like fun!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's a good idea Tori." Andre agreed.

"So what song are we going to sing?" Cat asked.

"Well we should probably make sure we're allowed to perform twice first, but I was thinking a group version of Make It Shine would sound great with all of our different voices." Tori began.

"Ugh that song again?!" Jade groaned.

"What?! It's a good song!" Tori defended.

"Yeah it is, plus it's the first song Tori sang here." Andre added.

"Fine, but we have to make sure we'll still be able to perform individually before I completely agree to this." Jade reluctantly stated.

"Okay, we'll find Helen after school and just ask her, and then if she's alright with it, we can start practicing at my house on weekends until the audition date comes." Tori explained.

Once the friends were all in agreement of the plan, they cleaned off their table and headed back into the main hallway to get ready for their next classes that would end their day. Auditions weren't until later in the month, so they had time, but they really wanted to get Helen's approval as soon as possible. So, when the last bell of the day rang, they all met up at Tori's locker to go ask Helen for permission. They walked all the way down the hall to her office where they could hear music playing from within. Tori knocked softly, but there was no response, so Jade got tired of waiting and decided to just open the door. Even though she was the principal, and got the final word whether or not a student graduated, Jade treated her just as she treated everyone else.

"Hey, Helen!" Jade yelled as she led the group of her friends through the office door.

"You should try knocking sometime!" Helen sassed back, turning down the music to hear the students.

"Um, Helen, we were wondering if we could ask you something." Tori started.

"Sure, go ahead cheekbones!" Helen said, gesturing to Tori's facial structure.

"So for this 'Farewell Grads Night', are we only allowed to perform one song? Because we were sort of wondering if we could perform one song together and our own individual acts as well." Tori continued.

"Well, this is your last performance at this school…okay! Just make sure you sign up for both group and single auditions." Helen agreed.

"Yay! We get to sing together!" Cat squeaked from the back of the crowd of friends.

They all walked out very happy that they were going to be able to have one last performance together. Their high school days were coming to an end so quickly and they were sad to see them go, but at the same time they were very happy they would be able to have one final memory in their school together. Andre agreed to write the song with a little twist to accommodate each of their different sounds. Everyone already knew the lyrics, but Tori suggested they meet up at her house on Friday night for a little practice anyway. When they all agreed, they split up and went home after a nice long day at Hollywood Arts.

**Author's Note: Hope you all liked it! Let me know what kind of individual performances you think each of the friends will do. It really means the world to me that you're enjoying this so far. Thank you so much for reading and please continue to review(:**


	22. Intimate Moments

"Do you have everything ready for tonight?" Tori asked, looking at Andre.

"Yeah I think so. All I have to do is give Robbie the sheet music so he knows which chords to play." Andre replied.

It was Friday morning and the group of friends was surrounding the vending machine in the main hallway where Tori was grabbing a morning snack. Helen had decided to push auditions up to the end of March, so that way all participants could have enough practice time before the event in April. The only thing was that the end of March was in two weeks and they had yet to even start practicing. They had only gotten the news on Monday, so they didn't have a lot of time, but they were willing to rise to the challenge.

"Jade, you got the lyrics I emailed you, right?" Tori questioned as she entered her dollar into the machine.

Tori waited for a reply, but when she looked up, Jade and Beck were having a quiet intimate moment at the edge of nearby lockers. They were nuzzling up to each other and Beck was whispering things into Jade's ear, which she must have found amusing, because she was giggling as if she were Cat.

"Uh, Jade? Jade!" Tori yelled, grabbing Jade's attention.

"WHAT?!" Jade screamed back, looking up from what she and Beck were doing.

"Did you get the lyrics I emailed you?" Tori repeated.

"Yeah, but I don't see why you sent them to me. I think we all know the lyrics to that stupid song by now." Jade snapped as she and Beck walked over to join the rest of their friends.

"Well, we're changing the tempo a little bit and adding Robbie's guitar part, so I wanted

to make sure you and Cat knew what to expect." Tori defended.

"Wait, so we're not singing Make It Shine?" Cat asked, very confused.

"We are. We're just formatting it to fit all of our different tones, so it'll just be a little different than the original." Andre explained to the ditzy red head.

"What time should we be at your house?" Robbie asked.

"We'll talk about it at lunch. How about we go get sushi at Nozu?" Tori suggested just as the bell rang for first period to begin.

They all agreed and continued about their day. Sikowitz's class was anything but ordinary—as usual—and the rest of their classes leading up to lunch seemed to fly by. The closer they got to graduation, the simpler school seemed to be. Most of their teachers were starting to explain end of the year projects and giving them less and less homework assignments.

When lunch hour finally began, they all met in the main hallway to head over to Nozu to satisfy their hunger. Once they arrived, they were seated and looked through their menus to decide what they wanted to eat.

"So I was thinking you guys could come over at like six so we can order some pizza and get started right away, if that's alright with all of you." Tori announced once they all ordered.

"Yeah that sounds good." Andre agreed.

After getting everyone else's approval, their sushi was brought out and they continued to enjoy their lunch before it was time to head back to campus for the rest of their school day. When they exited their last classes of the day, they went to their individual lockers and collected all the necessary items out of it. Once he was done, Beck met Jade at her locker.

"Hey, so I have to run some errands before heading over to Tori's, so do you mind if I just meet you there?" Beck asked cautiously, knowing his sudden change of plans would most likely bother her.

"Ugh, are you serious? The sun doesn't set until at least 6:30 and you _know_ I hate driving during the day!" Jade complained.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just really have to go do these errands before tomorrow morning." Beck continued.

"Why can't they be done later than tomorrow morning?" Jade questioned accusingly.

"Because I uh—I need milk and cereal for breakfast." Beck stuttered.

"Yeah, right. Whatever. Do what you want. I'll meet you at Tori's house, I guess." Jade grunted.

…

Jade pulled into the Vega's driveway, still annoyed that she had to drive herself instead of Beck picking her up like they originally planned. When she looked up from where she was parking, she saw that Beck's car was already in the driveway. She thought she would for sure be either the first person to arrive because of how little traffic there was, especially for a Friday evening in Los Angeles. If there was going to be someone already at Tori's house, she would've guessed it be Andre, _not_ Beck. She quickly turned off her car and stormed up to the front door. She pounded her fist against the door prompting Tori to open it, revealing that Beck was indeed inside, relaxing comfortably on the bright red couches in the middle of the living room. Jade brushed past Tori and headed straight over to Beck.

"I thought you had errands to do before this, so you were going to be late. Isn't that why you couldn't pick me up!? Isn't that why I was forced to drive in the daylight?!" Jade snapped.

"Okay, first of all, I never said I was going to be late. I finished my errands earlier than expected and there was hardly any traffic, so getting here was a breeze. So you don't have to come in here screaming. Second, I was going to drive to your house once I realized how early I was, but I figured you would probably be on your way already, so I just continued to pull into the driveway." Beck explained.

"Really?" Jade asked, ashamed of ever thinking of accusing Beck of anything after the incredible weekend they had spent together just a week ago.

"Really. Now come on, watch Celebrities Underwater with me." Beck consoled.

"Fine, but I hate this show." Jade agreed, then joined her boyfriend on the couch and rested her legs across his where their hands met and he began to twirl his fingers on her palms.

Everyone else eventually joined them and Andre passed out the sheet music after having some pizza. They fit Robbie's guitar bit into the song and they all practiced their individual parts after finding the proper piece in the music. Their voices blended flawlessly, and when they had finally decided they had made enough progress on the song, they set up some more practice dates and said their goodbyes. Beck and Jade were the last to leave. They may have exited the house first, but they stayed outside talking for a while.

"So what do you say? Come back to my RV?" Beck winked.

"But my dad will be seriously chizzed off if I don't come home when I said I would." Jade worried.

"Just text him and tell him we're still practicing. _Please_…" Beck begged, grabbing both of her wrists gently.

"Fine." Jade agreed with a grin, pulling out her phone to lie to her father.

She was in the middle of her text when Beck pulled her in for a kiss. She couldn't help but interrupt the kiss with a smile. She always loved his kisses, but when they were spontaneous, they made her weak in the knees.

"I'm going to head over to the RV. I have to clean up a bit before we even _attempt_ to do anything in there. Meet you there?" Beck started.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right there." Jade replied, putting her phone in her pocket and proceeding to her car.

Even though her father had sent her an angry text back, demanding her to get home, Jade paid no attention to it. She had always known that he hated her and her love for the arts, so the fact that he did not want her to be out 'practicing' was not out of the ordinary. She pretty much did what she wanted anyway, so she continued to Beck's RV without a worry in her mind. Just knowing she was going to have a great time with the love of her life, wiped her dad—and everything else—out of her thoughts.

Beck let her in once she knocked on his steel door and greeted her with a small peck. As usual, the peck got things way more heated and eventually, the couple ended up on Beck's tiny bed. Even though no bed would ever compare to the one they had been with each other in last weekend, they were just glad to be together. That _is_ when they were happiest. It was getting pretty late, but the night felt so young to the two lovers. Nothing else in the world mattered more to them than nights spent like this one. As long as one had the other, no dumb little argument or Jade's suspicions could ever get in the way for the love they shared.

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter seemed a little pointless. I have been very sick this past week and with that, writing this chapter, and school, I was pretty sure I was going to die lol. Anyway, let me know if you guys would like to see or hear more about any specific characters. I'd love to make this a more enjoyable experience for you all! Again, I know where I'm going with this story, so I don't need plots, just if you'd like a chapter about a pairing other than Bade(even though it is a Bade story), let me know! Please keep reviewing and have a wonderful week(:**


	23. Best Friends Forever

After a nice weekend, the group of friends was reunited once again in the main hallway of Hollywood Arts on Monday morning just like every other week. They were all at their individual lockers and met up once they were all finished just as they normally did.

"Hey!" Tori greeted as she walked up to the rest of her friends.

"G'morning." Andre greeted back.

They continued to small talk and chat about the rest of their weekend up until the bell rang. When they walked into Sikowitz's room, they saw that Mr. Bates was standing in front of the classroom once again. This time, he had several large bags filled with what looked like smaller plastic bags.

"Good morning class. So nice to see all of you once again! Before I get started, Mr. Sikowitz has asked the underclassmen to meet him in the parking lot for class today." Mr. Bates began.

As the seniors watched the rest of their class stand back up and head out the door they had just entered, they waited for Mr. Bates to continue. They would never know what Sikowitz had planned for the younger students, but that was fine with them, because they knew that if Mr. Bates was in the classroom, there was graduation business to attend to. Just knowing that each day they were in school meant they were also one day closer to the beginning of the rest of their lives was very bittersweet. They couldn't wait to be out on their own, but they would miss Hollywood Arts and all the crazy and fun times it brought into lives.

"Okay, now that all the underclassmen are on their way, we have some serious business to take care of." Mr. Bates continued.

"What are all those bags full of?" Tori asked, motioning to the large bags behind the man they had all grown familiar with.

"_Those _are the 'serious business' we have to take care of." Mr. Bates replied with a grin. He was always so pleasant, which bothered Jade, but made everyone else in the class feel welcome.

"So are you going to show us what they are or not?" Jade sassed.

"Yes, of course." Mr. Bates answered, pulling one of the bags closer to where he was standing.

He reached into the bag and pulled out a paper that seemed to contain a list. He looked it over and smiled before beginning to speak again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce that your caps and gowns have arrived! All we need to do is approve they are all the correct sizes and if they are, you can take them home and keep them in a safe place until the big day. If they don't fit, we'll have to rush them back to the factory and make sure the right size gets made immediately." Mr. Bates announced.

The class cheered. Just hearing the announcement excited them even more and made graduation seem more real than it had ever felt before.

"What about all the things we ordered from the catalogue?" Robbie asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yeah, will we get those too?" Cat added.

"Yes, that's what _that_ bag is for. You guys sure ordered a lot of keepsakes." Mr. Bates answered, motioning to a large bag up on Sikowitz's classroom stage.

Mr. Bates pulled a traditional black cap and gown folded in a smaller plastic bag out of the larger bag beside him. He began to call each senior up to collect their ordered items along with their cap and gown. Once he had gone all the way down his list and each member of the graduating class had been called, he began to speak.

"Okay, now I need you all to try on your robes just to be sure it fits. They are worn over your clothes anyway, so there's no need for the boys to be separated from the girls. Just try them on over your outfits. Be sure to take off any thick jackets or unnecessary layers to make it an accurate fit." Mr. Bates instructed.

The class did as they were told. They got up and unpackaged their gowns and slipped them on over their clothes. Because the black cap and gown seemed so plain for the anything but ordinary school, each student was allowed to pick the color of their tassel that hung from the top of their cap. Jade chose teal, Beck chose red, Tori chose purple, Robbie chose orange, Andre chose green, and Cat chose pink. They decided that they would try the cap on along with the gown just for fun. Just as they were all finishing up trying them on, a small sniffle was heard from the back of the classroom. When they turned to find out what it was, they noticed a weeping Cat crying into the sleeve of her gown.

"Cat. What's wrong?" Tori asked, concerned for her normally perky friend.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Cat lied.

"Cat, clearly you are _not _okay. What's up?" Jade asked in a stern, but soft tone.

"Yeah, what's going on little red?" Andre joined in.

"It's just that I—I…" Cat started.

Before she could finish her sentence, Cat stormed out of the room in tears. All of her friends looked at each other for what to do next. They weren't sure what was going on. She had just been fine this morning and when they got their cap and gowns just a short while ago. Tori looked up at Jade with a worried expression on her face.

"Should we—" Tori began.

"I got this." Jade interrupted, throwing her cap on the chair where the rest of her things were, and continuing through the doorway to look for Cat.

"Cat? Cat!" Jade yelled through the halls.

When she finally heard soft crying from inside the Black Box Theater, Jade opened the door, revealing Cat sitting alone in the front row of seats that were set up inside. Jade walked towards her with caution, not knowing why Cat had started crying.

"Hey, Cat. What's wrong? This isn't like you." Jade stated softly.

"I'm just sad, okay?" Cat claimed, still continuing to shed tears.

"Is it the cap and gowns? Look, I know they're not all frilly and pink like you like your clothes, but—" Jade began to assume.

"No. That's not it…I got into San Francisco State…" Cat announced with a sob.

"What? That's great, congrats! But...why are you so upset about it?" Jade asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"It's so far and…" Cat started.

"And what?" Jade spoke up, eager to learn the reason behind Cat's tears.

"Everyone else is going to schools close by, but I'll be all alone in San Francisco." Cat explained.

"So find a roommate. You can't pass up an opportunity like this." Jade pointed out.

"Well, I _will_ be living with my two uncles at first, since they live super close to campus." Cat continued, her tears now coming to a stop.

"See? You won't be _all_ alone!" Jade said with a small smile.

"But…I won't have anyone else besides them to hang out with." Cat whined.

"Cat, I'm sure you'll make tons of new friends, and you'll forget all about us here in LA." Jade continued.

"I could never forget about you guys. Especially you." Cat began.

"Why me?" Jade questioned.

"Because…you're my best friend." Cat admitted quietly.

Jade just sat silently for a few seconds. No one had ever told her that she was their best friend. And Cat was so opposite from her. She wondered how someone as child-like and innocent as Cat could even tolerate her attitude, let alone think of her as their best friend. After a few quiet moments in deep thought, Jade spoke up.

"Well, if I'm your best friend, then listen up. I hear San Francisco has an amazing theater program. You cannot be seriously thinking of turning down the offer just to stay close to _me_." Jade stated.

"So you won't miss me?" Cat asked, wide-eyed.

"Of course I'll miss you." Jade replied.

"Really? You will?" Cat said, hopeful that Jade loved her just as much as she loved Jade.

"Yeah, I mean, who else is going to annoy me as much as you do with that bubbly attitude of yours?" Jade asked coldly.

Just as Cat was starting to feel Jade cared about her, her heart was broken yet again. Jade's words hurt. She didn't _mean_ to be annoying. That was just the ways she was. But Cat didn't take Jade's words to heart. No matter what, she would always be her best friend.

"Oh…" Cat answered with a sad look in her eyes.

Jade saw the look in Cat's face when she finished her rhetorical question. She figured since they were alone, it wouldn't hurt to tell Cat how she really felt about her.

"And I guess….you're my best friend too." Jade admitted, looking up at the tiny red head with a smile.

"I am?! Really?" Cat asked excitedly.

"Really." Jade agreed.

Cat reached her arms out, hoping that Jade would accept the hug she was offering. When Jade saw the motion being performed by Cat, she lifted her arms to match Cat's and pulled in for a nice tight hug. The two—newly admitted—best friends stood back up and headed back to the classroom they had both walked out of. By now, the rest of the students had folded their gowns back into the bags they came in and placed their caps in as well. No one else knew what Jade had done to make Cat's tears stop, but they were glad she was back to her perky self. Cat was content in knowing that Jade _did_ care for her. Jade was simply happy that her best friend knew how she felt.

**Author's Note: Shout out to the review that suggested I write a Cade chapter. I just love these two, so I couldn't resist the request! Let me know if you'd like to see any other pairings. What do you guys think about Cat going to San Francisco? Thank you for taking the time to read this and as always, please continue to review(:**


	24. Two Dinners

"Hey Cat?" Robbie called out.

"Yeah?" Cat replied, turning around to see who was calling her name.

"Can you help me out?" Robbie began.

"Sure Robbie. With what?" Cat agreed, still confused.

"I need to measure myself for my gown again, and I need someone who I know will measure me the _right _way." Robbie began, looking angrily at Rex.

Rex had purposely given Robbie the incorrect measurements to mess with him, so now Robbie had to start all over again and submit his new measurements by the next morning. Although Cat had just been crying earlier that morning, she was back to her peppy self, so Robbie hoped she would agree to help him since his parents would be with his sister for a cheerleading event that evening.

"Sure Robbie, but I can't do it right now. I have to help my mom give my brother his special shots." Cat replied.

Since it was after school, Robbie hoped that she would be able to do it right then, but since she couldn't, he thought of a backup plan.

"Then could you maybe come over my house later? My parents and sister are going to be out and I really need this done before tomorrow." Robbie pleaded.

"Kay kay! I'll be over around six, is that alright?" Cat agreed.

…

Robbie heard his doorbell ring and immediately walked to the front door of his house to answer it. He opened it, revealing the loveliest red head he had ever met. It was clear to everyone at Hollywood Arts how in love with her he was, but he knew that she would never feel the same way about him, so he never said anything about it to her. Once he greeted her, he guided her through his home to the living room where he had the new measurement sheet set up on a small coffee table.

When Cat was all done taking Robbie's measurements, she started to grab her purse when Robbie spoke up.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Robbie offered.

Before Cat could answer, the front door opened. Robbie's parents walked through the door, then began to smile from ear to ear when they realized that Robbie had a friend—a _girl _friend—over the house.

"Mom, dad…what are you guys doing home so early?" Robbie asked, surprised to see his mother and father.

"Your sister decided she didn't want us at her cheer event to support her and she made us leave." Mr. Shapiro explained.

"I should probably go." Cat announced as she began walking towards the door.

"No, please, stay. Have dinner with us! I brought takeout." Mrs. Shapiro invited.

Robbie looked up at Cat, hopeful that she would agree to eat dinner with his family.

"Sure! I love dinner!" Cat exclaimed, setting her purse back down and walking toward the kitchen.

Robbie's parents were very warm, and completely normal, although, his father seemed to be a bit embarrassed by his son. Every time Robbie spoke up, Mr. Shapiro lowered his head and shook it. After dinner, Cat thanked them for having her for dinner and then said her goodbyes, leaving Robbie very content.

…

The next morning, Beck was squatting in front of his locker collecting some of his notebooks for class when he heard footsteps approach from behind. When he turned to see who it was, he noticed Robbie standing awkwardly—as he always did—directly behind him.

"Greetings!" Robbie said with a smile.

"Um, hey Robbie. Why are you standing like three inches from me?" Beck asked, standing back up from his squat.

"I have a question for you." Robbie announced.

"Okay, go for it." Beck stated.

"I want to ask Cat out to dinner." Robbie started.

"Like a date?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, like a date. I just don't know how to get her to agree to it. She ran away from me like all week when I tried to ask her to the Cow Wow." Robbie explained.

"Well, didn't she _know_ you were going to ask her to the Cow Wow?" Beck began.

"Yeah, why?" Robbie questioned.

"Just don't let her find out that you're going to ask her to dinner. Then she can't run away from you." Beck suggested.

"Okay, yeah. Thanks Beck. That really helped!" Robbie thanked as he walked away happily.

"What was _that_ all about?" Jade asked as she approached her boyfriend.

"Oh nothing. Robbie's just thinking about asking Cat out." Beck explained shortly.

"Oh my god, really? Cat's going to freak when she finds out!" Jade chuckled.

"You better not tell her." Beck warned.

"And why not?" Jade asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Because Robbie's afraid Cat will avoid him if she finds out like she did when he wanted to ask her to go to the Cow Wow with him." Beck continued.

"Oh she will, trust me." Jade responded.

"Don't tell her." Beck demanded.

"I can do whatever I want to." Jade pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Jade." Beck scolded.

Jade didn't have time to continue arguing, because the bell rang and they needed to go to class. She simply rolled her eyes and began to walk to Sikowitz's classroom.

"Good morning! Before we begin, Robbie, Mr. Bates has asked me to ask you if you've mailed your new measurements." Sikowitz began, directing his attention to the curly haired boy.

"Yep. I sent them this morning." Robbie replied.

Class went on and eventually the time for lunch came. Tori, Beck, Jade, and Andre sat around their normal table, when they noticed Robbie and Cat were missing. Both Jade and Beck could easily guess where they were, but they decided not to tell Andre or Tori even when both of them asked. They could've easily been making wrong assumptions, but something told Jade they were right when Cat walked up to the table.

"Hey Cat! Where were you?" Tori asked, still clueless as to what happened between Cat and Robbie.

"Hi Tori. Jade can I talk to you about something?" Cat asked in a weak voice, almost completely ignoring Tori and the rest of her friends at the lunch table.

"I guess." Jade responded, not moving from where she was seated.

"….In private?" Cat specified in a soft voice.

Everyone directed their eyes toward Jade, who looked up from her salad slowly.

"Okay." Jade agreed, standing up from her seat and grabbing her bag before walking away with Cat, completely abandoning her lunch.

Just as they walked away, Robbie passed them and sat down at the lunch table with the others. After walking through the main hallway, Jade and Cat continued inside the janitor's closet where they could be alone to talk.

"So what's up? Did Robbie ask you out?" Jade asked bluntly.

"Yeah. How did you know?!" Cat questioned, shocked that Jade seemed to know exactly why they were in the janitor's closet.

"Beck told me about it this morning." Jade explained.

"But…how…I don't—" Cat began.

"So what did you say?" Jade wondered out loud.

"I said yes." Cat admitted.

"Oh my god. Really?" Jade couldn't believe it. Normally, Cat—or any girl at Hollywood Arts—would say no to Robbie, but Cat said _yes_.

"Yeah, but I don't want to anymore." Cat whined.

"But you already said yes. That freak probably has his hopes up as high as they could possibly ever be." Jade pointed out. She didn't want it to seem like she was defending Robbie, but she would feel kind of bad for him if Cat changed her mind after already agreeing to go out to dinner with him.

"But I really don't want to go out with Robbie." Cat complained.

"Why did you say yes then?" Jade asked with an eye roll.

"Because I panicked!" Cat defended.

"Then go tell him you changed your mind." Jade suggested, giving up on trying to get Cat to just go out with him.

"No, I like Robbie. I'll feel bad if I let him down!" Cat cried.

"Cat, I really don't know what you want to do. And I don't think you know what you want to do either. But what I would do—I mean, not me personally, because I find Robbie _disgusting_—would be just to go out with him. So it's one little date, who cares?" Jade said, reassuring her best friend.

"You really think I should just go?" Cat asked, wide-eyed.

"I do." Jade responded.

"I guess I could make though another dinner with him…" Cat began.

"Woah, woah, woah. What do you mean '_another _dinner with him'? When did you have dinner with Robbie?" Jade questioned.

"Last night. I was measuring him for his gown and his mom invited me to stay for dinner." Cat explained.

Before Jade could express her shock to the news, Cat interrupted.

"Wait, what if you and Beck come _with_ us to dinner?" Cat suggested.

"NO." Jade protested.

"Pleeeease! It'll make it less awkward if you guys are there!" Cat began to whine.

"I don't want to go to dinner with you and _Robbie_." Jade complained.

"Please Jade?" Cat asked one last time.

"When are you guys going?" Jade sighed.

"Friday. 7:30 at Nozu." Cat informed.

Jade didn't want to make any promises, because she knew how seriously Cat took promises. So, she didn't respond. She just walked out of the janitor's closet. Luckily for her, the bell rang, so she just continued to walk to her next class. Cat was left with no answer, but the fact that Jade asked for the information led her to believe that she and Beck would join her and Robbie. That made her happy, because knowing that Jade would be there to keep her company just in case things got awkward with Robbie, calmed her down.

**Author's Note: Another small Cade moment for you all. I also love Cabbie, so I figured I would give it a shot. I do apologize if you hated it though, I am aware that this is a Bade story and there will be plenty of them in the next chapter, I promise! Please let me know what you all think by reviewing. It means so much to me to hear all of your feedback!(:**


	25. Double Date

Cat never told Robbie about the doubts she had been having about the date. Even with Jade's comfort earlier in the week, she had felt a few regrets in the back of her mind. It was now Friday and the day of the date had finally arrived. Cat had been anxious about the dinner with Robbie all week. Jade told Beck what Cat had wanted to talk to her about in the janitor's closet since he was the only other person that knew about Robbie asking her out. Jade hadn't told him that Cat asked them to come along, because quite frankly, Jade didn't want to go with them. Her plan was not bring up that part of the conversation, but it was ruined by Cat who approached Beck assuming he already knew the plan. She started with a simple 'oh so for the date on Friday…' which confused him, so Cat explained the whole thing.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore!" Jade protested from the seat next to Beck.

It was lunch time and they had not yet been joined by the rest of their friends. Beck was trying to convince Jade to go along on the date with Cat. It wasn't his idea of a perfect Friday night, but as long as he was with Jade, nothing else mattered to him.

"But Cat already thinks we're coming. Do you really want to let her down?" Beck asked, forcing a sad puppy expression on his face to guilt his girlfriend.

Jade grunted and folded her arms across her chest while furrowing her eyebrows. She hated when Beck guilted her into doing things she really didn't feel like doing. She really just wanted to have a nice relaxing weekend in Beck's RV and maybe go out to dinner just the two of them. Now she had Cat in the back of her mind. Jade could just picture how mad Cat would be if she and Beck didn't show up.

"Oh my god, FINE!" Jade surrendered taking an angry bite out of her burrito.

"Great, I'll pick you up tonight." Beck smiled and let out a small victory chuckle just before giving Jade a peck on her cheek and standing up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Jade asked.

"I'll be right back. I forgot to give Sikowitz my homework this morning." Beck explained.

When Beck walked away, Tori and Robbie got to the table, and eventually Andre joined them. After a little while of chatting and eating, Beck and Cat got to the table. Andre and Tori still had no idea about the double date Beck, Jade, Robbie, and Cat were going on later in the evening, and no one bothered to tell them. It wasn't that they were trying to keep it a secret; it had just completely slipped their minds to mention it. They talked about it amongst themselves, but for some reason, it wasn't a topic when Andre and Tori were around.

…

Beck sat in his car in Jade's driveway. He sent her a text that he was outside and she replied that she would be down in a minute, so he relaxed for a while until he finally saw her walk out her front door. They were only going for sushi, but Jade decided that a date was a date and she should look nice for her boyfriend. She had a new black lace shirt on with a black camisole underneath it, jeans, and her signature red combat boots. Beck had also gone home and changed from the outfit he wore to school. He had on a grey blazer over a red plaid shirt, khaki pants, and his own pair of black combat boots. She swung the passenger side door open and slid herself inside then leaned in to receive a smooch from Beck.

"You look great." Beck pointed out.

"Yeah, whatever." Jade replied, seeming unimpressed with Beck's compliment.

"You do. I mean it." Beck defended as he backed out of the driveway and headed toward Nozu.

…

When they arrived at their sushi restaurant of choice, Jade grabbed her purse and walked hand in hand with Beck into the front door. Once they were inside, they could see Robbie sitting at a table set up with four chairs. Cat had told him about inviting Beck and Jade, and even though he was looking forward to just being alone with Cat, he was just glad to be out with her in general. As soon as Beck and Jade made it to the table, they greeted Robbie, and sat down next to each other.

"Where's Cat?" Jade asked as soon as she and Beck got settled.

"On her way." Robbie replied.

"So she's meeting us here?" Beck questioned.

"Yeah. I offered to pick her up. I even bought her flowers, but she said she wanted to meet us here." Robbie explained.

Just then, a waitress approached their table.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked.

"Um, not yet. We're still waiting for one more person." Robbie began.

"Maybe we can order our drinks and Cat can just order hers when she gets here." Beck suggested.

"I just think we should wa—" Robbie started.

"I'll have a glass of water." Jade interrupted.

"Lemonade." Beck stated, ordering his favorite drink.

"I guess I'll have iced tea." Robbie sighed.

The waitress returned with the ordered drinks and before she asked if they were ready to order once again, she noticed that the fourth chair was still empty. So, instead of pulling out the form to write the orders down, she just smiled and set the drinks on the table.

"Let me know when your friend shows up." The waitress instructed.

…

Fifteen minutes later, Robbie, Beck, and Jade were still waiting for Cat to arrive. Robbie had tried to call her multiple times, but never received an answer. Jade and Beck sipped their drinks awkwardly as they watched him attempt to call her one more time.

"Why don't you try to call her?" Beck whispered into Jade's ear.

"I don't want to call her. She's not _my_ date." Jade whispered back.

Robbie ended the call and stared sadly at the screen of his phone before letting out a deep breath and looking up at Beck and Jade.

"Listen, Robbie. I don't think she's coming." Beck started, putting his hand on Robbie's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe we should just order some food to go." Robbie suggested.

"I'm going to the bathroom first. Beck, you know what I like, order it." Jade demanded as she stood up and walked away.

When Jade walked into the bathroom, she went to the mirrors first to check her makeup. While she was reapplying her neutral lipstick, she heard a sniffle, followed by some movement in the stall directly behind her. She turned around and looked underneath the stall to see if she could see anything, when she saw some familiar-looking pumps.

"Cat?" Jade called out loud to see if there was any response.

Before there was any kind of response, the bathroom stall's door opened, revealing exactly the person Jade expected.

"Cat, when did you get here?" Jade asked, giving a confused look to her best friend.

"About two hours ago." Cat replied in a weak voice.

"TWO HOURS?! Cat, we've been waiting for you for thirty minutes. Beck and Robbie are outside ordering our food to go right now." Jade replied, stunned that Cat had been in the restaurant—or at least its bathroom—before any of them had even arrived.

"I'm sorry! I was just…" Cat began.

"Just what?" Jade asked, hoping Cat would finish her thought.

"…Still a little unsure about this whole '_date_' thing." Cat finished.

"But you dragged Beck and I here so you could feel more comfortable!" Jade argued.

"I know. I just don't think I like Robbie _that_ way." Cat explained.

"Okay, so why don't we go out and have this dinner as friends." Jade suggested.

Cat agreed, and walked out slowly behind Jade for protection in case Robbie was angry with her.

"Look who I found in the bathroom." Jade announced as she moved to the side to show Cat.

"Cat?!" Beck and Robbie yelled simultaneously. Both were completely surprised to see the tiny red head.

"Can we just have dinner as friends, Robbie? I like you, but I would feel more comfortable that way." Cat blurted as soon as Jade revealed her.

"Sure, Cat. I'll do anything to make you feel more at ease." Robbie admitted.

Cat and Jade joined both boys and once the waitress came back, they explained to her that they did indeed want their meal to be served to them instead of in to go boxes like they had just ordered.

After a nice meal that was not quite as awkward as they had anticipated, Jade and Beck said goodbye to Cat and Robbie. Cat had graciously accepted Robbie's offer to take her home, so they got into the car he had borrowed from his Mamaw as Beck and Jade got back into Beck's car.

On the way to Jade's house, Beck turned down the music they had been listening to, to speak up.

"You're a good friend, you know." Beck started.

"What are you talking about?" Jade furrowed her eyebrows.

"I know you and Cat probably had to have a little talk before getting her to come out of the bathroom. That's what good friends do." Beck pointed out.

"Ugh whatever." Jade grunted, half smiling because she was being praised for something she had done in private.

Beck pulled into Jade's driveway once again, and after a long make out session, they said good night to each other and Beck watched as Jade disappeared into the darkness of her home.

Meanwhile, Robbie had just pulled up into the Valentine's driveway, and wasn't sure if he should hug or kiss or just wave goodbye to Cat. She _had_ told him she wanted to just stay friends, after all.

"Thank you for dinner." Cat spoke up.

"No problem. Thank you for coming out of the bathroom to eat it with me." Robbie smiled.

"I'm sorry that I took so long to come out and that I ignored your calls. I really do like you, Robbie." Cat apologized.

Before Robbie could reply to the girl of his dreams, Cat did something so unexpected, it took Robbie by surprise. She kissed him. It was a small peck, but a kiss nonetheless. After their smooch, Cat squeaked and ran into the front door of her house, reminding Robbie all too much of the Cow Wow.

**Author's Note: I hope this chapter didn't disappoint any of you. Just a little Bade, Cabbie, and Cade to get you through the week! I'm always second guessing my work, so feedback is much appreciated, just as reviews are always welcome as well. I hope you all have a beautiful week(:**


	26. More Food

Jade was sound asleep in her bed on Saturday morning, that is, until her phone's continuous buzzing awoke her. She is a pretty heavy sleeper, so waking her up is no easy task. That's why she leaves her phone on the highest, most obnoxious buzzing level possible at night. When she looked at the screen of her phone, she saw that Beck was calling.

"Ugh, WHAT?!" Jade groaned as she flopped over onto her back.

"Good morning to you too…" Beck laughed from the other side of the phone.

"Do know what time it is!?" Jade complained.

"About 9:30." Beck answered sarcastically.

Jade took the phone off of her ear where she had comfortably placed it, to look at the clock on the screen. It read 9:32 a.m. Her eyes bulged open realizing that she had thought it was much earlier, and she must have been more tired than she thought. She liked to sleep in, so it was still early—especially for a weekend—but she figured she should get up, because it wasn't _that_ early.

"Whatever. What do you want?" Jade muttered into the phone.

"Well, I _was_ going to invite you somewhere, but if you're going to be grumpy…" Beck teased.

"Where? When?" Jade asked, suddenly awake and interested in what her boyfriend had to say.

"Tonight. My parents want us over for dinner." Beck began.

"Ew, never mind then." Jade protested.

"Babe…" Beck started in a begging tone.

"No. Your parents hate me." Jade argued.

"They do _not_. If they did, they wouldn't have asked me to invite you for dinner." Beck continued.

Jade was quiet for a few seconds. She really had no proof that Beck's parents hated her; she had always just assumed they did. Most of her peers were terrified of her, and most adults just thought she was rude. Even though she and Beck had been together for a while, she had only encountered his parents a handful of times. They were just as detached from Beck as Jade's parents were with her, but in a different way. Beck's parents trusted him enough to allow him to move out and live by his own rules in his RV. Whereas Jade's parents really didn't care for her or anything she did, especially her father.

"Okay, fine. But if they annoy me, I get to go home." Jade instructed.

"Deal. I'll pick you up at 6:30." Beck announced just before saying his goodbyes and hanging up the phone.

…

Jade just finished putting on the last bit of makeup, and then checked the digital clock on her phone. It read 6:27. Knowing that Beck was always prompt, she slid her shoes on, grabbed her bag and turned the—very dim—light in her room off. Just as she approached the top of her staircase, her phone sounded. She read a text from Beck stating that he was in the driveway. Once she threw her phone back into her bag, she proceeded down the stairs and out her front door. When Beck caught sight of Jade, his eyes bulged. He thought she looked amazing when they went to dinner with Cat and Robbie yesterday, but she surprised him with an even more amazing outfit this time. She walked out wearing a deep purple dress that ended before her knees, a few very 'Jade-like' bracelets, black lace tights, and black heels. Her hair was curled with purple streaks in it.

"Jade." Beck exhaled.

"Beck." Jade mocked as she slid into the car.

"Oh my god. You look beautiful." Beck admitted, completely breathless.

Jade smiled and pecked Beck on the lips. She couldn't remember the last time he said she looked beautiful. He always made comments about how good she looked, but every compliment involved the words 'hot, fantastic, and amazing', very rarely did the word 'beautiful' come out of his mouth. She just knew that his parents were a little more proper than hers, so she knew they would probably be dressed nicely for dinner, and she didn't want to stand out. Beck knew his mom and dad all too well, so he was dressed nicely as well. Jade's heart fluttered as the word he had just referred to her as, repeated in her head the whole way to his parents' house.

Beck parked his car near his RV, and then he and Jade walked over to his childhood home. Even though it was only a few feet from where he resided now, he felt as though he was entering a new world. The house was very big and obviously well taken care of. All the hedges along the walkway were flawlessly cut and each bush of roses was perfect, as was the small patch of grass beside them.

"Beck, Jade. Welcome." Mr. Oliver greeted as soon when he answered the door after Beck rang it.

Beck and Jade continued inside the beautifully furnished home as Jade thought back to the first time she had ever been inside. It was the night Beck wanted to introduce her to his parents. She didn't want to meet them simply because she didn't feel it was absolutely necessary. But since that night, Beck had moved out. The house looked different. There were more paintings they had probably collected over the past few years, and they had painted the walls from beige to a soft yellow.

"Beck!" Mrs. Oliver shrieked as she walked out of the kitchen to greet her son with a hug.

"Hey mom." Beck greeted back, welcoming her hug. Even though he lived in the driveway, it was rare for him to ever see his parents.

"Jade, honey, you look magnificent." Mrs. Oliver complimented, holding her arms out and walking closer to Jade to receive a hug from her as well.

Much to Beck's surprise, Jade accepted the hug from his mother, and even thanked her for complimenting her appearance. Beck couldn't help but smile from ear to ear at the sight of the two most important women in his life sharing a moment.

"Dinner is served, come sit." Mr. Oliver instructed.

Beck and Jade sat next to each other, as did Beck's parents, only, on the opposite side of the table to face the two teenagers. Beck reached for Jade's hand that was under the table on her lap, and played with her fingers just as he always loved to do. As the four of them continued to eat dinner they mostly made small talk, until Mrs. Oliver spoke up.

"So, Beck, Jade. We have something we'd like to say." Mrs. Oliver began, looking up from her perfectly seasoned chicken.

Jade and Beck looked at each other, and then looked up at the adults that faced them, not knowing what to expect.

"First, we would just like to say how proud we are of the two of you for going off to college in the fall. I know we don't see you as often as we would like to, but we want you to know that we care about the _both_ of you very much." Mr. Oliver continued.

Jade couldn't believe that Beck's parents were praising her. She would be surprised if her parents even knew she was a senior in high school, let alone going to college next year. She and Beck both beamed with pride just before Mrs. Oliver spoke again.

"So, we have a little something for the two of you." Mrs. Oliver announced as Mr. Oliver pulled out an envelope from the pocket inside his blazer.

Mr. Oliver placed his arm around his wife as they watched their son take the envelope and begin to open it with his girlfriend. They smiled at each other as they saw both Beck and Jade's eyes widen.

"Mom…is this for real?" Beck gasped in awe of what his parents had given him and Jade.

"Sure is. Just a few weeks after graduation, you guys will be relaxing in Cancun!" Mrs. Oliver clarified excitedly.

"Wow, thank you so much." Beck said, getting up from his chair to hug his mother and father.

"Yeah, thank you." Jade laughed in excitement from across the table.

"No problem! We felt terrible that Beck's aunt uninvited you when you were supposed to go for semester break and you both deserve it." Mrs. Oliver explained.

Now, Jade couldn't wait to graduate. Being able to go on a vacation with Beck had been her dream for so long. The trip they took to Yerba didn't count as a vacation to her. And even though they had a weekend away in Santa Barbara, they still had yet to go on a _real _vacation together.

After dinner, they thanked Mr. and Mrs. Oliver one last time and walked back to Beck's RV. When they got to the spot between the tiny mobile home and Beck's car, Beck looked up at Jade.

"So, do you want me to take you home now, or do you want to have a little alone time in the RV?" Beck asked with a seductive smile.

Jade didn't respond, but she took Beck's wrist in her hand and led him though his door and into his RV with a wide grin on her face.

Once Jade took her heels off and Beck changed into just a tank top and boxers, they crawled onto Beck's bed.

"I can't believe your parents paid for a trip to Cancun for us." Jade admitted.

"I know. They're insane, but I'm glad they did it. It's nice to know that our hard work hasn't gone unnoticed." Beck added.

"My parents would never do something like that. And if they did, it would be because they needed me out of the way for a while." Jade claimed, resting her head on Beck's hard abs that were covered by the soft cotton tank top he had on.

"You really think they would just want you out of the way?" Beck asked, saddened that Jade's accusation was most likely true. Beck hated that her parents didn't seem to care much about what she did as long as she left a note before she left the house. He believed a girl like her deserved to be acknowledged, especially by her own parents.

"I don't think so, I _know_ so. I highly doubt they even know that I'm graduating in a couple of months. They hate me. Especially my dad." Jade stated.

"Well you don't need him. _I_ love you, and that's all that matters." Beck smiled.

They shared another small peck that escalated quickly into more passionate kisses, and with that, their Saturday night fun truly began.

**Author's Note: I thought that since I had a lot of Cabbie and Cade in my last few chapters, I would treat you all with a nice Bade one. Thank you so much for continuing to read this every week, it means more to me than you will ever know. Reviews are always appreciated(:**


	27. Make It Shine

Two weeks went by without much happening. That is, until the group of friends realized it was mid-April, and the 'Farewell Grads Night' was Friday night. They met two times after school during the week to make sure their song was perfect. The rest of the week was spent rehearsing their individual acts. Beck decided he would perform a short goodbye monologue, Cat wanted to show off her tap dancing, Robbie and Rex planned to do a comedy act, Jade, Tori, and Andre all decided to do solos. All of these performances were in addition to their new rendition of 'Make It Shine' that Helen allowed to be the last performance of the night. The six seniors were honored to be closing the show. For years, that spot has been open to only the finest performers, so it meant a lot to each of them that Helen respected them so much.

"So do you guys think we're ready for tonight?" Tori asked a little nervously. They had almost forgotten about the event completely, until Sikowitz had reminded them about auditions a week ago.

"I think we'll be fine." Beck replied calmly.

"Yeah, Robbie got his guitar part down, and Cat finally hit that last note perfectly. I think we got this." Andre added.

They all continued to eat their lunch while they watched Sinjin, Burf, and others set up the stage. It was a bittersweet moment for all of them just like the last few months had been. On one hand, they were always excited to perform, but on the other, it was sad to think this would be the last time they would be performing in their high school. No matter how different each of their personalities was, and no matter their likes or dislikes, they all had one thing in common—they loved Hollywood Arts. This last show would most likely be the final event to happen to them before graduation in just six weeks. Jade thought about how close the day she would receive her diploma was, and she really couldn't believe that it was really _weeks_ away. It seemed like just last month it was the beginning of the second semester, and she and Beck were barely applying to college. Now, they were going to Cancun, moving into their dorms that were ridiculously close, and starting college all beginning with their graduation.

"Hey guys!" Sinjin greeted as he and Burf walked up to the table.

"What!?" Jade snapped as the rest of the table greeted kindly. Nothing out of the usual for her.

"We're just asking all the performers if they want to come to our soundcheck right after school." Sinjin explained his presence.

"What do you guys think?" Tori asked, looking back at her friends.

No one responded, but their looks were a good enough answer for her. She had just been slightly doubtful of how ready they actually were, so she gave Sinjin an answer.

"We'll be there." Tori announced.

"Fine. Be here as soon as the last bell rings." Sinjin instructed. He wanted to make sure that everyone had time to rehearse and still get ready for the show later that evening.

"We'll be there." Andre agreed.

"Okay, see you then." Sinjin said, beginning to walk away from the table.

"Bye Robbie." Burf waved as he walked away with Sinjin.

…

"Alright, the show is about to start. Is everyone ready?" Sinjin called from the end of the sea of students prepared to perform.

Even though most of the students had come to the soundcheck earlier, it was chaotic backstage, but that's just how everyone liked it. The frantic noise of everyone getting in last minute practice behind the curtain that was set up in the largest part of the Asphalt Café was what every single one of the seniors would miss about their insane school.

"Where are Robbie and Rex? You guys are up after the acrobatic routine." Sinjin announced.

The performers behind the stage were quieted by the sound of Helen giving a short speech to open the show. Once she was done, everyone's adrenalin had taken over, and they were all ready to show the crowd what they had prepared. Robbie finished getting himself and Rex ready just before their act was announced. They went on stage and Rex's verbal abuse to Robbie caused everyone in the audience to burst into laughter. Even their friends backstage got a good chuckle out of the act, even though they knew it wasn't completely an act. In fact, Rex had completely ruined what Robbie had planned, but if it made everyone laugh, he was happy to be harassed on stage.

A few more acts fell between each friend. Andre was the second of the group to go up, and as usual, he blew everyone away with his musical and vocal abilities. After a couple more performers, it was Cat's turn. She had been practicing her tap dancing for a while now, and she did a very good job at it. Beck's monologue followed just a few acts after Cat. He was a great actor, and after the way he delivered the monologue, the audience was left wanting more. Of course, his good looks helped, but he was just great at what he did. It was a goodbye monologue he had found online. After practicing it nonstop for the past week, he was able to deliver it with such emotion and power, that some people in the audience even shed a tear. Most of the seniors—whether they were performing or not—had chills all throughout their bodies during and after Beck spoke. Once he was done with his act, he took a seat with Cat, Robbie, and Andre in the audience to watch Tori and Jade's solos before they all had to get back on the stage and close the show.

Tori's solo was a nice upbeat song that she had heard on the radio a few times and decided she wanted to sing it. After getting the crowd up on their feet to dance with her, she finished the song, and everyone cheered. Even if she hadn't been at Hollywood Arts as long as the rest of her friends, she still felt a strong connection to it, and she was still sad to be leaving in just a few short weeks. After a couple more acts, Jade was the last to perform her solo. She chose to sing 'Father and Son' by Cat Stevens. It was slower than any other song that was performed before her, but it was beautiful and her voice was just perfect for it. Beck watched her sing it as she sat on a stool in the middle of the stage. He could not have been more proud to call her his girlfriend at that moment. Once she was done hitting the last note so effortlessly perfect, she received a standing ovation from the audience.

Cat, Beck, Tori, Robbie, and Andre all stood back up and headed backstage to prepare for their big number. They congratulated Jade on her remarkable performance and then began to get ready for their act together.

"Where's Beck?" Jade asked, a little panicked that her boyfriend was nowhere to be found, and they were just a few acts away from when they had to go on.

"I thought he was with you." Andre responded, confused.

"I went to check my makeup in the bathroom with Cat." Jade sassed.

"I swear I saw him walk inside the main hall behind you though." Andre replied.

"He's probably still in there." Robbie thought out loud.

"I'll go get him." Tori announced with a sigh.

When she walked inside the main hall, she saw Beck turn the corner towards her.

"There you are! We're on soon." Tori exclaimed.

"Sorry, I went to the bathroom, and I want to put my monologue in my locker. I printed it out so I could practice before I went on, and I obviously don't need it anymore." Beck explained as he walked to his locker.

"You did a really great job performing that, by the way." Tori complemented.

"Thanks. Your song was really well done, too." Beck admitted with a small smile as he stood back up from his squatting position at his locker.

They stood face-to-face for a short moment. Nothing happened, but they exchanged smiles until Tori spoke up.

"Hey, Beck…I have something to tell you…" Tori Began.

"You guys better get out here. We're next!" Cat squealed, interrupting Tori.

"We'll be right there!" Tori yelled back.

"We should get going. Can we finish this conversation up later?" Beck asked, feeling bad that whatever Tori had to say would have to be put off for a later time.

Tori agreed, and then she and Beck walked quickly back to their friends behind the curtain.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, please help me welcome the closing performance of the evening with a round of applause, they are some of our most talented seniors, and we will all miss them next year." Helen announced.

The audience obeyed and clapped loudly as Jade, Cat, Beck, Andre, Tori, and Robbie took their places on the stage. As soon as Sinjin saw the cue, he began the music.

Every single one of their parts was perfectly blended together. All the worries they had before were completely forgotten as they sang their newly mixed version of a song they all knew too well. Andre's music was incredible when combined with Robbie's guitar skill. Beck's deep voice harmonized flawlessly with Jade's naturally deeper tone. Cat's ability to hit notes higher than anyone else was the perfect way to end the song after Tori sang as well.

When the song came to an end, the crowd went wild for the six teenagers' performance. As they stood in a line, they took each other's hands and bowed. In that moment, the fact that this song was the last they would ever sing at their beloved high school, and maybe even together, hit them hard. Although they tried not to show it, each of them was fighting hard to hold back tears of happiness, pride, and even sadness.

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I wish so badly that I could get the cast together to make the version of 'Make It Shine' I had in mind for you all to hear. Just imagine the most perfect song ever lol! Fun fact: 'Father and Son' was NOT the song I had originally picked for Jade to sing, but I listened to Liz's cover of the song(found on her YouTube channel) and it was stuck in my head, so I couldn't resist! As always, please review and enjoy the KCAs tonight(:**


	28. Missing Link

After a quick weekend, Monday morning arrived. Beck decided to start the week off on the right foot, so he called Jade on Sunday night to tell her that he would pick her up for school in the morning. It had been a while since they last carpooled, so he figured it was time to get back into the habit of it. He always enjoyed spending time with Jade, but something about being the first to see her in the morning before anyone else at school, was one of his favorite things. One thing even better than picking her up for school, was waking up next to her. She had slept over many times before, but he couldn't wait until next year, when she wouldn't have to leave notes for her parents explaining where she was or make up excuses for why she's late. Next year, they would be free.

"Good morning!" Beck greeted warmly, adding a peck on her cheek once she slid in the car.

"Yeah. Whatever. Where's my coffee?" Jade mumbled. She wasn't much of a morning person, but once she had her coffee, she could tolerate it.

"Oh, it's right here." Beck replied, reaching into the cup holder where he had her coffee waiting for her.

Jade grabbed the large cardboard cup out of Beck's hand just before he began to pull out of her driveway. Although she would never show her true appreciation for it, she was glad Beck had called her and offered to take her to school. She always hated driving during the day, so him picking her up made her happy. She couldn't stand to drive herself one more morning.

Once they arrived to school and pulled into an available parking spot, the couple grabbed their things and headed towards the main hall with their fingers perfectly interlocked. Jade's locker was closer to the door they walked in through, so she stopped there while Beck walked to his locker just across the hall. By the time Beck was done at his locker and made it back to Jade's, Robbie and Cat had joined her. Robbie's locker was right next to Jade's, so Beck assumed he probably got there and started talking to her—which Jade hated—and then Cat must have walked up, spotting her other friends. Usually, the group of friends met at both Jade's and Robbie's end of the hallway, or Tori's. It just really depended on who got to school first and where the others had gathered around.

"Hey guys." Beck greeted as he walked up to his girlfriend's locker, placing his arm around her shoulder.

"Hi!" Cat squeaked.

"Hey everyone!" Andre greeted as he approached from behind.

As the friends continued to chat about their weekend, there was something a little off about the morning. They couldn't quite put their finger on it, but there was definitely something different. When the bell rang, they continued to their classroom as a group and hoped that the day would become less weird as it went on.

"Good morning teenagers!" Sikowitz screamed as he entered the room.

The class mumbled their greetings to the odd teacher before he continued.

"Before class begins, Mr. Bates would like me to remind all the seniors that you should keep an eye on your calendars, because your first graduation rehearsal is in just a few weeks." Sikowitz announced.

The seniors cheered loudly and exchanged excited looks amongst each other. None of them could believe how quickly school seemed to be going by now that there were only five weeks left. Although the thought of leaving made them sad, the excitement they felt towards beginning their new lives, overpowered all of the sadness.

Just before the bell rang, Sikowitz spoke up once again.

"Is something missing?" Sikowitz pondered out loud.

The group of friends looked at each other, realizing that they weren't the only ones that had felt that something was just plain weird about the day. They shrugged off the odd feeling, and just grabbed their belongings before heading out of the room.

Their classes before lunch were mostly boring, and not related to performing arts whatsoever, so they were all pretty much a blur to the seniors. They had each other in a few of their classes, but they mostly reconnected during lunch and after school when they had time to talk.

"Hey." Jade greeted emotionless as she and Beck walked up to the table they always sat at with their friends.

Cat was already eating he lunch and scrolling through TheSlap on her phone when the couple walked up. As the rest of their usual group wandered in one by one, no one could get over the weird feeling they had been having all day. They continued to chew their lunches awkwardly, until Cat began to speak.

"Hey! Where's Tori?" Cat squealed in confusion.

"Oh my god, _that's_ what's missing today." Andre sighed.

"I felt like something was missing today, but I just assumed I left a notebook at home and I would figure it out eventually." Beck announced.

"That's probably why I'm not as irritated today." Jade added.

"So where is she?" Robbie asked.

"I'll text her." Andre volunteered.

Everyone at the table instantly felt a huge relief that the mystery of the weird funk that had haunted them throughout the first part of the day, was solved. They started eating comfortably just as Andre's phone rang.

"Oh that's right!" Andre shouted when he read what was on his phone's screen.

"What?" The rest of the group all yelled simultaneously.

"She's taking a tour of AMDA's campus. She told me about it a couple of weeks ago, but I guess I forgot it was today." Andre explained.

Beck was a little bummed out that whatever Tori had to talk to him about would have to wait for when she returned tomorrow, or an even later time, but he shrugged it off when another thought ran through his mind.

"Wait, so Andre, you've never told us where _you're_ going to college. And neither have you, Robbie." Beck pointed out.

"I thought I already told you guys where I'm going." Andre replied with great confusion.

"I know I told Cat, and I guess I just assumed she would tell the rest of you." Robbie explained shortly.

"Well she didn't. So both of you, just tell us!" Jade demanded, anticipating the news from her friends.

"Well I got into Berklee. It's a music school in Boston." Andre announced.

Everyone congratulated him and then proceeded to stare at Robbie, so he could make his announcement, too.

"I'm going to be in the theater program at San Diego State." Robbie smiled proudly.

Jade, Beck, and Cat were really excited for Andre and Robbie. So, they continued eating their food completely contently until it was time to return to their final classes and finish up their day.

After school, Beck and Jade were at their individual lockers, and Cat approached Jade. She began to talk about something so unimportant to Jade, that when Jade thought back on the conversation, she couldn't remember what it was about at all.

"I'll be in the car, babe." Beck announced just before pecking Jade on the lips and proceeding to the parking lot.

Jade stuffed the last necessary items into her schoolbag when Cat finally finished talking. The two best friends said their goodbyes for the day and Cat skipped off while Jade shoved the door open to get back to Beck. When she started to approach the car, she noticed Beck was standing outside of it with his phone to his ear. So, instead of screaming at him to start the car like she normally would have, she walked up quietly. No matter how coldhearted most people thought Jade was, she still had manners, so she didn't want to ruin his phone converstion. She didn't mean to, but as quietly as she walked up, she couldn't help but overhear Beck's conversation. He was faced toward his car, meaning his back was to her, so as long as she stayed silent, he would never notice she was behind him.

"This doesn't sound like a good idea." Beck began.

"No."

"Because I've already made up my mind."

"I love Jade. I could never do that to her. You know that."

"No I won't think about it."

"Listen, I'll tell you what. Why don't I come over later and we can talk about this then. Will you be alone?"

"Okay, then how about later in the week, when you're by yourself?"

"That works for me. I'll just make sure Jade doesn't want to come over that day."

"Alright, just make sure Jade doesn't find out about this. Got it? Fine. Bye." Beck spoke with small pauses, and it bothered Jade that she would never know what the other person on the phone was saying back to him.

"Let's go." Jade instructed as she approached the car, making her presence known to her boyfriend.

"Oh, hey. Yeah, let's get going." Beck almost jumped out of his skin from how startled he was. He hoped Jade didn't hear much of his conversation. He quickly ran to his side of the vehicle, and started it when Jade got in as well.

No matter how hard Jade tried to bite her tongue and not admit that she overheard Beck's conversation, her curiosity and jealousy got the best of her.

"Who were you talking to in the parking lot?" Jade finally questioned.

"Huh?" Beck replied in a nervous tone.

"I saw you talking in your phone. Who were you talking to?" Jade repeated herself, becoming increasingly annoyed and jealous.

"Oh that? It was my mom. She wants to talk about some stuff later on in the week." Beck stuttered even more nervously.

"What kind of _'stuff''_ Beck?" Jade asked, accusingly.

"Some school stuff. It's nothing to freak out over, really. So just relax." Beck reassured, becoming more relaxed himself, and even flashing a small grin at Jade.

Jade folded her arms across her chest for the rest of the car ride. She didn't know if she should trust Beck or if she should stay as suspicious as she already was. She loved him, and she trusted him with her life, but sometimes, his ability to fake a smile or two, worried her.

**Author's Note: I know some of you are starting to feel like this whole thing is coming to an end, but no worries, there are still a few more chapters left! We have to see our favorite group of friends graduate and start their new lives, right? I'm taking a poll, so let me know if you think Beck is a filthy liar, or if he should be trusted. Please review and have a splendid week(:**


	29. Phone Calls

Beck acted normal throughout the entire week. Jade paid close attention to things he said while he was on the phone, but she never heard anything that should concern her. Although he wasn't acting suspicious, Jade kept her guard up. She didn't like having to keep such a close eye on him, but after the phone conversation she overheard on Monday, she couldn't help herself. It was Friday morning now, and she was becoming exhausted from constantly looking over Beck's shoulder to read his texts and listen in on his phone calls, that she decided she would lighten up a bit. He obviously hadn't done anything yet, so she figured; why not trust him?

"Hey guys!" Tori greeted when she reached the lunch table where Cat and Jade were sitting.

Cat greeted her back in an upbeat tone alongside Jade, who barely muttered the word 'hey'. Jade made sure to tell Tori all about how no one noticed she was gone until Cat brought it up at lunch, when she returned from her tour of AMDA on Tuesday.

"Where's everyone else?" Tori asked, ignoring Jade's irritated greeting.

"Robbie's over there getting lunch, but I don't know where Andre and Beck are." Cat replied, pointing out the curly haired boy near the food truck in the Asphalt Café.

"Beck's in Sikowitz's classroom. He forgot his notebook in there. I honestly have no clue where Andre is, though.

"Hello ladies!" Robbie greeted as he joined the three girls.

Soon after Robbie got to the table, Beck and Andre walked up as well.

"Where were _you_?" Tori asked, directing her attention to Andre, since no one seemed to know where he was.

"I was reserving the music room for tonight. I want to have some stuff written for when I get to Berklee."

"Berklee?" Tori looked confused. She didn't realize how much she had missed out on Monday while she was taking a look into her very near future.

"Yeah, the music school in Boston I applied to. They accepted me." Andre explained with a smile. He was so proud that such an amazing school asked him to join their community.

"What!? That's great! Congratulations!" Tori exclaimed, stretching her arms out and pulling Andre in for a hug.

Everyone was really happy for Andre. He always worked so hard when it came to his music, and it paid off. He was an exceptional musician and everyone knew it. It was no surprise that one of the best music schools in the country thought so as well.

"What day is it?" Cat asked, being as random as ever.

"Friday, why?" Jade replied, wondering why Cat needed to know the day and how she didn't know it was Friday.

"Friday!? Oh my god. I'm going to be all alone!" Cat squeaked in a worried voice.

"Alone? Why are you going to be alone?" Beck asked.

"My Nonna is going out of town to visit some of her old friends until Sunday afternoon, so I'll be in her apartment all weekend." Cat explained. Her parents had to move closer to her brother's 'special' hospital, so she had gone to live with her grandmother last year.

"I'll come over if you want!" Robbie offered.

"No. You'll just want to play pirates. I'll be okay by myself." Cat reassured.

No one else offered to stay with Cat, because as much as they loved her, an entire day at school_ plus_ all night with her was a lot of Cat to handle. They simply went about eating their lunches until the bell rang. Just as they were all walking away from the table to get to their classes, Cat tugged on Jade's arm.

"Jade….?" Cat called in a soft voice.

"What?!" Jade groaned, turning to face her best friend, allowing her boyfriend to continue walking to class alone.

"I really don't want to be by myself tonight." Cat admitted.

"So why don't you let Robbie come over?" Jade asked.

"You know I don't like the way he plays pirates!" Cat squealed.

"So just tell him you don't want to play. Watch a movie or something." Jade suggested.

"Will you just come over?" Cat pleaded.

Jade thought for a moment. As much as she didn't want to give Beck the opportunity to possibly meet up with this mystery person he claimed was his mom, Cat was her friend, and she knew that if she were to need her, Cat would be there.

"Sure. I'll be there at seven." Jade agreed.

"Yay! I'll see you tonight!" Cat yelled in excitement before skipping off to her next class.

...

"Hey, I can't hang out tonight. Cat wants me to keep her company while her Nonna is away." Jade explained as she approached Beck's locker.

It was the end of the day, and although they had made plans, Beck understood.

"That's fine. I'll just see you later then, I guess." Beck replied.

"Okay, what's up with you?" Jade asked in annoyance.

"W—what do you mean?" Beck asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You've been super coy lately, and now that I'm changing plans at the last minute, you aren't the least bit bothered by it." Jade explained.

"Listen, I know you and Cat are close, so I get that she wants you with her. No worries. I'll just hang out in the RV tonight. I'll call you though, okay?" Beck reassured, giving Jade a nice smooch before shutting his locker and walking to the parking lot, where his car was parked.

He hadn't carpooled with Jade in the morning, but he did offer. She was running late, and didn't want to make him late as well, so she refused his offer. Jade then proceeded to her own locker, when she saw Tori walking to the parking lot. Jade knew for a fact that Tori still hadn't gotten her license yet, so she closed her locker and followed her out. But Jade's suspicions were shot down; when she saw Tori get into her mother's car and drive off. When the car pulled out of the way, she noticed Beck's car was gone as well, so she stopped thinking about any suspicious behavior, and walked to her own car.

…

Jade pounded on Cat's front door and waited to be let inside. When she finally opened it, the two girls walked to Cat's room where Cat had prepared some popcorn and laid out some movies for the night. After a few texts back and forth, Jade reluctantly agreed to sleep over. It took a lot of pleading and whining on Cat's part, but she was happy with the end results.

"Can we pleaaaase watch the unicorn movie?" Cat begged.

"NO. I told you the only way I would sleep over was if we watched something where someone—preferably several—people get hacked into bits." Jade replied sternly.

"But—" Cat began.

"But nothing. We're watching the chainsaw one. Put it in the DVD player." Jade interrupted.

Cat obeyed and sulked to the DVD player with the disc that was sure to give her nightmares. She was just glad that Jade would be sleeping over, and she wouldn't have to be scared alone. As much as Jade loved watching the gory movie, her mind was preoccupied. She was still thinking about how she could have even thought Beck was sneaking around doing something she would make him regret. She decided that it was time to trust him way more. They _did_ have four more years of college together, which meant _a lot_ more trust was needed in their relationship.

...

While Jade was busy at Cat's house, Beck was back at his RV. He had just finished eating a microwave meal for dinner, when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Beck answered.

"Yeah, tonight. Are you done with what you had to do?"

"No. She's at Cat's house."

"Don't worry. She's sleeping over, so you can hang out all night if you want to."

"Just come over. I want to talk to you about something."

"Alright, I'll see you in ten." Beck then hung up his phone and walked to the back of his small trailer.

Just as he finished unfolding two lawn chairs in his driveway and setting out two sodas, Beck heard footsteps approaching behind him.

"Oh hey! You're here. I got us some sodas. I hope you like root beer. It's all I had." Beck greeted, turning to face his guest.

"Root beer's fine." Andre replied as he took a seat next to Beck.

"Thanks for coming over. I feel like you're the only person I can trust with this." Beck began.

"No problem, what's up?" Andre asked, prompting Beck to continue.

"The other day I got a phone call, and I think Jade might have overheard. I tried to be honest with her, but I didn't know how I would explain what it was about, so I told her it was my mom and she just wanted to talk about some school stuff." Beck explained.

"Alright, well, who was it?" Andre questioned.

"My mom. I didn't lie about that." Beck chuckled.

"I'm not sure I'm following you." Andre furrowed his eyebrows.

"It _was_ my mom I was talking to, and we _were_ planning to meet up and talk about school stuff, but when I went over today she tried to convince me to forget about Jade and go to New York anyway." Beck admitted.

"Why would she want you to do that? Didn't she and your dad just pay for a trip to Cancun for you and Jade? I thought they liked her." Andre added.

"They _do_ like her. But they just want what's best for me, and they think that leaving Jade here and going to New York is what's best for me." Beck continued.

"So what are you going to do?" Andre wondered aloud.

"I just really don't know right now." Beck sighed.

Although it was mostly his father's idea, Beck's mom usually went along with whatever her husband said. That's why Beck wanted to make sure she was at the house alone when he came over to talk, which they were, but his dad had completely brainwashed his mother. Even though she loved Jade, she loved her son and husband more, so she lectured Beck about going to New York until he got frustrated and said he would think about it. But the truth was, he didn't know how he could ever make up his mind about something this big.

**Author's Note: How did you all love the plot twist. I bet you all for sure thought it was Tori, now didn't you? Lol that was the point! If you didn't fall for it, congrats! You win cool points. Anyway, what do you think Beck should do? Let me know! Please continue to review, I love reading all your thoughts(:**


	30. Goodbye

"Sign mine, sign mineeee!" Cat squealed as she handed her yearbook to every person in the main hallway.

Nobody refused, the seniors at Hollywood Arts typically got out a week before the rest of the school so they could have graduation rehearsals and get prepared for the big day while the underclassmen were in class. It was now the middle of May, and they would be crossing the stage in a week, so it was the last day of high school for the seniors. It was a day that was sure to be filled with a lot of trips down memory lane, and lots of tears. Each member of the main group of friends had signed each other's yearbooks first. It took a lot more begging to get Jade to sign any of their yearbooks, because she thought it was stupid, but Cat and Beck got her to change her mind.

After getting everyone to leave a short message, Cat joined her friends who were standing near the vending machines, but as soon as she walked up, the bell rang, and their last day as high school students was about to begin.

"Well, here goes nothing…" Tori stated as she put one foot in front of the other to begin to her first class for the final time.

The rest of the group followed her almost silently, because the fact that this was really their last day, was hitting them hard. They walked into Sikowitz's class, and took their seats before the coconut sipping teacher entered through the window.

"Alright children! Given that it is the seniors' last day of class; we will be going around the room and hearing about their plans for the future." Sikowitz began.

The underclassmen were thrilled that it was going to be a pretty relaxed day in class, and most of them were excited to hear about what would happen next for all of the seniors, but they were especially excited to hear from the most popular seniors in class.

"So, starting from the back of the room, each senior will tell us what their plans for after high school are, if they are planning to continue acting, and compare each of their plans now to the ones you wrote me in the letters that were assigned to you at the beginning of the semester." Sikowitz instructed with a smirk.

"We're supposed to remember what we wrote at the beginning of the semester?" Robbie asked, concerned that he didn't recall what he had originally written.

"If you don't remember, however, try your best to guess what you wrote. Now, let's begin. Andre! You're up first." Sikowitz replied.

As each senior spoke, everyone listened attentively until the door opened and all eyes were on the principal, who had just entered the room. She apologized for the interruption before stepping in front of the class to speak.

"Good morning students! I'm just here to make sure each senior knows that your locker must be cleaned out today, and you need to clean off any decorative items that you wish to keep. The janitor will be cleaning them of any unclaimed items for the next week, so take what you want. But most importantly, have a great last day." Helen announced quickly, and then she was on her way to the next classroom.

When class was over, Sikowitz dismissed the students, but called for Andre, Robbie, Beck, Jade, Cat, and Tori to stay behind for a moment. The teenagers obeyed and gathered in a half-circle around their favorite teacher.

"Before you all go, I have something I want to say." Sikowitz began.

They all exchanged looks with each other, because no one ever knew what would come out of Sikowitz's mouth.

"I want to thank each and every one of you for being some of the most incredible students I've ever encountered. Each of you has a special place in my heart, and you are more than welcome to come back and visit Uncle Sikowitz at any time. Now, _I_ know how talented you all are, but now I want you to go out there and show the world what you have to offer. Whatever you become, be a great one, and know that I'll miss seeing each of your faces bright and early every morning." Sikowitz fell silent. He had really bonded with this particular group of students, and he didn't know what would happen now that they wouldn't be in his class next year.

Tori, Cat, and Robbie's eyes filled with tears, while Jade, Andre, and Beck took in their teacher's words. They were incredibly heart filled, and it was nice to see Sikowitz's softer side instead of his eccentric one for a change.

"Aww, Sikowitz. I know we're all going to miss you so much." Tori admitted in a shaky voice that sounded like she was about to cry.

Everyone else nodded in agreement, as well verbally agreeing. After a big group hug—that even Jade participated in—the six seniors exited the classroom they were all so familiar with.

At lunch, everyone decided that they wanted to eat at school, instead of Nozu like they had originally planned. After receiving their food and saying their goodbyes to Festus, they all walked to their usual lunch table for the last time.

"Hey, since we didn't go to Nozu for lunch, why don't we go after graduation rehearsal tonight?" Tori suggested.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea. I'm sure we'll be hungry after walking through the whole ceremony a few times." Andre pointed out.

Everyone at the table agreed to meet there after they were out of rehearsal. They continued to eat their lunches while they read through the nice messages everyone had left in their yearbooks. Jade had to scare most people into writing in hers, and no one dare write anything horrible inside, so she too, had kind words from the classmates that were basically strangers to her. Every girl in school begged Beck to write in his, and some even left their phone numbers for him to add to his contacts. He paid no attention to the phone numbers, or flirty messages they left, however, because the only notes ones he cared about were the ones from his four best friends, and beautiful girlfriend. He hoped to one day look back inside and smile at their sweet passages, if they were to ever stop talking or lose contact.

…

After school, each senior was at their locker collecting their things. It was a sad occasion for all; even the underclassmen were upset to see their older friends go. As soon as the last—very unique—bell rang, tears were being shed all over campus. The usually upbeat school and its students were now crying and hugging. Cat was the first of her friends to finish cleaning out her locker. She walked to Jade and Robbie's lockers carrying a bag full of stuffed animals and pink fluff she had padded the inside of her locker with, along with a few notebooks that she would no longer need, and a purple binder. Robbie was collecting all the bottle nipples from the outside of his locker, while Jade peeled off every last pair of scissors from the exterior of hers.

"You guys, I'm sad." Cat cried.

"Why? Because the year is over?" Robbie stroked her shoulder.

"Yeah. I really love this scho—" Cat was interrupted by the tears streaming down her cheeks along with her sobs. She immediately fell into Robbie's chest and cried.

Just then, Beck walked up with only a few binders and notebooks, along with Andre who had the keyboard he had played so many times and had on the outside of his locker. Beck had almost nothing, because his locker door was transparent, and there was really nothing to gather other than the inner contents. Cat lifted her head and wiped of her tears, and Jade and Robbie finished with their lockers, so everybody decided to walk over to the other side of the hallway to Tori's locker, where she was staring at the door she decorated.

"Did you clean everything out from the inside already?" Beck asked as they all walked up with their individual belongings.

"Yeah, I'm just about done. I only have one thing left to do…" Tori began. She then shut her locker, slid her hand down the outside of it, and pressed the red button on the bottom right corner.

"I made it dim." Tori announced in a soft voice. She had done it once before, but quickly got to turn it back on, because she didn't really have to leave the school even though she had thought so. But this time was different. This time it was _really_ the last time she would see the locker that had the words 'Make It Shine' on it. Andre rubbed her back to soothe her, before they all walked out to the parking lot as a group for the final time.

…

"Good evening everyone! Can you believe rehearsal is finally here? You know what that means? It means that graduation is only a week away!" Mr. Bates announced.

Rehearsal was held in the exact location the actual ceremony would be happening in seven days. It was the same theater in which Tori had sang at even before she was technically a Hollywood Arts student. The big showcase was held in this particular theater annually, and it not only meant something special to Jade, Cat, Robbie, Beck, and Andre, but it especially brought back great memories for Tori because of what it represented. Rehearsal seemed to drag on because of all the students and constant repetition of what would happen. They practiced lining up, sitting down, how to walk down the aisle to where Helen would hand them their diplomas, and even how to shake her hand when she did so. After a couple of long hours, the students were reminded when the next rehearsal was, then finally released.

"Are you guys still feeling up for Nozu?" Tori asked.

"Yeah I'm up for it. Are you guys?" Andre agreed, before turning to the rest of the group to ask for their opinions.

They all decided to go have Nozu. This next week was sure to be busy, so they didn't know when they would have time to go eat at their favorite sushi restaurant again. All of them hopped in their cars, and Tori got a ride from Andre, then they were off to Nozu.

When they arrived, Mrs. Lee passed them menus to look at, even though they had all pretty much memorized each platter on it. They enjoyed their night together by reflecting not only on their day, but on the last few years as well. Beck and Jade laughed about the day they became an official couple, Cat recalled her first audition, Andre laughed at the insanity that Sikowitz had brought to his school life, and Tori—although she hadn't been at the school as long as the rest of her friends—thought back on how much she had learned. After they were all finished, they all walked back to their cars and Tori waited for Trina to pick her up. She was home for a week to see Tori and some of her old classmates graduate. Her parents begged her not to stay local for college, so she was attending a community college in Florida that actually tolerated Trina's 'talents'. On the drive home, each of the friends thought some more about how much Hollywood Arts truly meant to them. The past few years had taught them a lot about who they were, not only as actors and musicians, but as people. Graduation would simply validate that they were ready for the real world.

**Author's Note: As some of you may know, I went to a performing arts high school JUST like HA. So this chapter was based on my last day there. Fun fact: I actually cried while typing this, so if your eyes were tear-filled, just know you aren't alone. I hope you all have enjoyed hearing about their last day though! Please let me know your thoughts about this chapter in a review(:**


	31. I Love You

On Monday the following week, Beck invited Jade over to start really planning their Cancun trip. Jade was always happy to get out of her house, but she thought it felt extra nice since everyone was either at work or—in her younger brother's case—at school and she was able to go out without leaving some sort of explanation. Beck had only ever been in her house a handful of times, because they usually got down to business in the privacy of Beck's RV, since it was just easier with no parents or siblings involved. Upon receiving the invitation, Jade hopped in the shower and got ready as quickly as she could so she could get to Beck's house.

When Jade pulled up, Beck was just exiting his parents' home with a few papers in his hand. His naturally serious demeanor turned into a smile when he saw his girlfriend slamming her car door shut and heading towards him.

"Why were you in _there_?" Jade questioned almost immediately after spotting Beck.

"Oh my mom was just giving me some brochures for Cancun and giving me the hotel's website for more information if we wanted it." Beck replied, getting distracted by the sound of his text ringtone.

"That better not be someone interrupting _our_ vacation planning." Jade warned. She was looking forward to this trip, and the planning they were sure to do that day was sure to just get her more pumped about the whole situation.

"It's nothing that can't wait. Don't worry. Today is our day." Beck reassured while opening the metal door of his mobile home and allowing Jade to walk in first, like a gentleman should.

They sat in Beck's bed all afternoon and looked through the pictures on the hotel website—when they discovered it was more of a resort—and flipped through the pages of the brochures the hotel had sent to Beck's mother.

"Looks like they have a Jacuzzi. You know what that means…" Beck chuckled. Jade had always loved Jacuzzis and sometimes she even pretended that she had been captured by witches and they were using her to make human soup which humored Beck.

"I guess I'm going to have to buy a new bathing suit." Jade responded.

"Didn't you just get a new one last summer?" Beck asked, confused as to why she would need another one.

"Yeah, but…I've grown since then." Jade rolled her eyes.

Beck just raised his eyebrows. He knew exactly what kind of 'growing' she had done. He _was_ the biggest fan of her womanly aspects, after all. They continued to make mental notes of things they would do together, and write down every activity according to which day they would do them on. But when the topic of swimming with dolphins arose, a hilarious argument began. After a bad experience with an overly friendly dolphin, Jade vowed to never get near the sea mammal ever again. Once they were done with their little dispute, Jade resumed comfort in bed with Beck. She had her legs flopped across his lap, when suddenly her phone rang.

"Ugh, WHAT?!" Jade groaned.

"Jade?" Cat called out through the other end of the call.

"What is it, Cat? I'm sort of in the middle of something…" Jade groaned.

As Cat began to respond, Beck rolled off the bed and whispered into Jade's free ear.

"I'm going to take a shower." Beck informed, kissing her temple and quietly walking into the tiny bathroom.

"…And I just really don't know what to do!" Cat whined.

"Wait, what? I missed all of that." Jade admitted into the phone.

"I said, I was just reading through all the messages in my yearbook, and Robbie said he loved me, and hopes I feel the same way, but I don't know what I feel. Right now I just really feel like having a strawberry milkshake, but I don't know about _love_…" Cat repeated.

"Okay, listen. Why don't we go to the mall tomorrow? I have to go shopping for a new bikini, and I know how much you love shopping, and we can talk all about this then, sound good?" Jade invited, mostly wanting to get off the phone quickly. Cat could talk for hours about absolutely nothing if someone let her.

"Yay, I love shopping!" Cat squealed, completely sidetracking from her previous worry.

"Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow at noon." Jade informed just before hanging up.

She stood up and slid her phone into her back pocket as she walked over to Beck's mini fridge to grab a bottle of water. When she straightened back out, she heard Beck's phone go off, and looked at the screen, where half of an obviously long text message from his mom, was displayed. Her curiosity got the best of her and she opened up the text and read through it. Her eyes widened with rage when she realized what Beck and his mother had been talking about. She thought about leaving the RV and just going home, but she couldn't give Beck the satisfaction of getting away with this secret conversation, so she grabbed his phone and took it with her back onto the bed to wait for him to get out of the shower.

"So I was thinking that since we're not going to do the dolphin thing, we coul—what's wrong?" Beck stopped towel-drying his hair when he saw the look on Jade's face.

She had her arms folded across her chest with his cell phone in one hand and the other's fingers were tapping the opposite elbow, so Beck _knew_ something was up.

"Well, while you were in the shower, scrubbing away, you got a text…from your mother." Jade growled angrily.

"D—did you read it?" Beck asked rhetorically. She so obviously had read it, but deep down inside there was a part of him that really hoped she hadn't.

"What do _you_ think!?" Jade snapped.

"Look, I can explain…" Beck started.

"Explain what, Beck?! Explain how you are planning on leaving to New York and just completely forget about me, forget about _us_?! And explain how your parents never even wanted you to stay here with me, and it was all in their plan to have you move on the other side of the country, fall in love with a sweet girl, and just end it all with me? Sure Beck, I would love to hear you explain." Jade screamed. She was so furious that she could feel hot tears welling up in her eyes.

"Jade. I'm not moving to New York. I told you I'm staying here with you, and I meant it. My mom and dad just want me to move because they think it's a better opportunity for me, but I could never leave you. I want to spend every waking moment with you, and I can't do that if I'm in a different time zone. My mom just keeps texting me, hoping that I'll change my mind, even though I've already told them my plans to stay here for college are final." Beck defended.

"You better not be lying to me, Oliver." Jade warned.

"I swear. There's no place I'd rather be than wherever you are. I'm crazy about you, babe." Beck reassured.

…

"How about this one?" Cat giggled as she took a bright pink and purple bikini off of the rack in the middle of the very busy swimwear store in the mall.

Jade responded by making gagging motions, and continuing to look for the perfect bathing suit for Cancun. Although, she was uneasy about taking the trip that was planned by people who so obviously didn't care about her, she would _not_ miss out on the opportunity to go to an incredible resort with Beck.

"What did you end up saying to Robbie?" Jade asked as she held up a black and red bikini to get a better view.

"I told him I love him back." Cat began.

"You…what?!" Jade gasped.

"Not like _that_. I love him, but like a brother." Cat explained.

"Like you love _your_ brother?" Jade joked.

"Okay, maybe not like that. But if I had a normal brother, I would love him like I love Robbie." Cat laughed.

"And how did Robbie handle that?" Jade raised her eyebrows.

"He told me he understood and that he'll wait for me to feel the same way as he does, even if it takes _forever_!" Cat squealed in amazement that Robbie would actually wait forever for her. It was no secret that he was completely enamored with her, and waiting the rest of his life for her would not be unexpected.

"Oh my god. Well, maybe you should just give him a chance." Jade suggested

"I thought about it." Cat admitted.

"Are you serious?" Jade's eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah, but I don't want to lose him as a friend. I like what we have going on now." Cat smiled.

"But friends don't kiss other friends." Jade pointed out.

"I told you not to talk about that! We're friends and that's it." Cat whined.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Tori called out from across the store as she and Trina made their way over to Jade and Cat.

"We're here looking for toothpaste. WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE HERE FOR?!" Jade replied sarcastically.

"Nice to see you too, Jade." Tori greeted humorously.

"Found one. Let's go." Jade demanded, pulling a deep blue and black bathing suit from its hanger and pulling Cat by her wrist to the cash register.

"Wait. Want to come with us, Tori?" Cat asked, yanking her wrist back from Jade's hand.

"Sure, where are you guys going?" Tori questioned, completely forgetting that she was with her sister.

"Nowhere." Jade proceeded to pay for her item at the register alone.

"We're going shopping for our dresses that we're going to wear underneath our graduation robes." Cat explained.

"Yeah, I'd love to come." Tori agreed.

"What about me?!" Trina yelled.

"Nobody likes you." Jade answered as she came back with a bag holding her purchased swimsuit.

"Trina, I didn't even want to come watch you try on bathing suits. I'll just meet up with you later." Tori instructed.

The three girls walked out of the store together and continued to wander around the mall together. Cat and Tori found dresses in the girliest stores in the mall. They made Jade want to gag, but she went in with them anyway, so that they would have to go in with _her_ when she wanted to go inside the stores she knew would have the dark clothing she liked. Those stores were scary to those who didn't normally go inside, like Tori and Cat, but they had to go in, because that was the store Jade liked, and she needed a dress too. It was already Tuesday, and graduation was on Friday, so they were running out of time faster than they thought, so even though they shook in fear of the employees and customers in the store, Cat and Tori helped Jade pick out a really nice dress that everyone at graduation, and Beck would love once she was able to take off her robe and show it off. Now all they had to do was wait for these next few days to fly by so they could finally receive their diplomas.

**Author's Note: I just really want to apologize for this chapter being so crappy. I had the most insanely busy week and I hate that this is rushed, but it's the best I could do. Next chapter will better, I promise! I hate feeling like I disappointed you guys. Anyway, please review and have a splendid week(:**


	32. Graduation

The morning of graduation was quite hectic for every senior, but each in their own way. Tori was running around her house looking for her gown, because she could not find it anywhere, while Andre was searching all over for his grandmother. He had informed her about the graduation, and asked her to be ready by three o'clock, since the ceremony would start precisely at four and the seniors were instructed to be there half an hour earlier than it began. The last time Andre had seen her, she was walking into her room to start getting herself ready, but when things got quiet, he went to make sure everything was alright, but she was gone. Now he had to look for her all around the house and maybe even throughout the neighborhood, because, who knew where she might have ended up?! While Andre was dealing with _that_, Cat was waiting for her parents to arrive along with her brother, at the airport. Their flight had been delayed, and now she was waiting impatiently with her Nonna. She still had to get ready, and the airport was not as close to her Nonna's apartment as she would have liked. Meanwhile, Robbie was abandoned at the mall. He had gone to get new glasses, but when he came out of the store, his parents were gone, and no one was answering their phone, because they were all probably getting ready for _his_ graduation. Beck's mother had turned his childhood bedroom into a massive dressing room for him to get ready in. She had his gown laid out on his bed right next to his cap, but as much as he tried to get himself together, she prevented him from doing so. She would either start crying just at the sight of him picking up his robe, or she would want to take a picture of his every move. He was starting to get annoyed, but he just decided to stay calm so everything would stay as relaxed as possible. Jade rushed from one level of her two story home to the other. She frantically threw every pair of heels she owned, across her room.

"Jade. Jade!" Her mother shouted.

"WHAT!?" Jade snapped.

"May I ask why you feel it's absolutely necessary to be running around the house, and flinging your shoes all over this room?" Jade's mother raised her eyebrows exactly how Jade did. It was simple to see where she had picked it up.

"Just go away." Jade demanded.

"Jade. I'm not leaving until you explain why you're acting like a maniac in _my_ house." Her mother replied.

"Shouldn't you be at work?!" Jade tried to change the subject.

"I'm working from home today; because your brother is no longer in school and I need to keep an eye on him. Now why are you stomping around my house?!" Jade's mom asked for the final time. Her brother—just like the rest of the school district—was out of school for the summer already. Thursday had been his final day and since it was Friday, their mom didn't see any harm in staying home one day until she could find a summer babysitter for him since he was still too young to stay home alone. Jade's father was either at work or too busy with his new wife to even consider spending time with either of his kids, so he was definitely _not _the babysitter Jade's mom was looking for.

"I'm graduating in a few hours, mother. At four, to be exact. If you paid half as much attention to my life as you do your job, you would know that." Jade announced.

"You are not. Jade, what grade are you in?" Her mom was ashamed that she had no idea what was going on in her daughter's school life. Jade didn't mind too much, because she liked her privacy, but it still hurt her to know that her mom genuinely had no clue what grade she was in.

Instead of replying, Jade stomped to her bedroom door where her mom was standing, and slammed it in her face. She finally found the heels she wanted to wear, but she got distracted when she heard her mom on the phone.

"Because I had no idea." Her mother admitted.

"Oh like you knew!? Give me a break."

"Yeah, at four."

Jade stopped listening after she heard that. She assumed her mom was talking to her dad because of their conversation. She didn't know if her parents would actually show up at her graduation. Of course she wanted them to, but she honestly couldn't imagine them sitting through the ceremony taking pictures and recording the very moment she was officially out of high school like the rest of the parents there would be doing. She shrugged off the whole phone conversation, and proceeded to slip on her new dress.

…

"Alright children, settle down!" Sikowitz's naturally loud, deep voice called out from the front of the large crowd of eager seniors.

The group quieted themselves down and faced toward the front where Sikowitz was standing. Each of them was lined up in pairs, and lucky for Tori and Cat, their last names were close when put into alphabetical order, so they got to walk to the stage together. Jade, Beck, Robbie, and Andre were all lined up with kids they barely knew. They had practiced one last time before the ceremony, and they felt prepared, but once they heard some underclassmen play the song they would walk to, all of their hearts began to race. Two by two, each pair of teenagers walked past their family and friends and to the stage where they were seated in rows behind a large podium with a microphone attached to it. Once the audience's cheering was calmed, Helen walked up to the podium and began to make a speech. Every single person paid close attention to Helen's kind words about the senior class. She talked about how much they had grown as musicians, actors, and dancers. She also explained that even though she had only been the principal at Hollywood Arts for a short time, she had grown to love each student. Jade continued to listen to Helen speak, but she also looked at the audience. She saw Andre's grandma and cousin, Robbie's parents, sister, and grandparents, Cat's parents, brother and Nonna, Beck's mom and dad, and Tori's parents sitting next to Trina, completely filled with pride. She watched as Tori's mom wiped a few proud tears from her face, and Beck's father take a million pictures, but she also noticed something that made her stomach turn; _her _parents, younger brother, and step mother. She didn't know if she should be happy or confused. She stared at her family as they sat—almost emotionless—and watched the ceremony continue. They didn't take pictures or record what was going on, her mother didn't cry, they were not like the rest of the families there. Before she knew it, every row was starting to stand up one by one as each student received their diplomas. Each member of the main friend group beamed with pride as they grabbed the piece of paper that proved the last four years had paid off. After each student had sat back down, Helen stepped up to the podium once again.

"And now, it gives me great pleasure to announce the Hollywood Arts' graduating class of 2013!" Helen spoke excitedly as she moved aside to applaud for the seniors with the rest of the audience.

Cameras flashed, noise makers went off, and people whistled all at once. Then, the music started playing once again, and everyone met their partners at the aisle that would take them to the back where they could be reunited with their friends and families. Every person was either giving congratulatory hugs or taking pictures. Jade on the other hand, was trying to avoid her family, that is, until her younger brother pointed her out to the adults that surrounded him.

"Jade." Her father began.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jade asked with her eyebrows raised.

"We came to see you graduate." Jade's mother answered.

"Congratulations Jade." Her step mom spoke up.

"Whatever." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Be respectful." Her father warned.

"No." Jade disagreed as she walked over to Beck and his parents, whom she was still annoyed with.

"There's my girl!" Beck announced as he saw his approaching girlfriend.

"Congratulations you two!" Mrs. Oliver smiled.

"Babe, we did it." Beck whispered into Jade's ear just before kissing her temple.

"Jade, were going out for a nice celebratory dinner, and everyone else is coming along, would you care to join us?" Mr. Oliver invited.

"Yeah, sure." Jade agreed. She quickly turned towards her family who was starting to walk away and notified them where she would be.

"Ready to go?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, where did you park?" Jade questioned.

"Across the street. I figured it would be ridiculous to try to get out of here with all these people trying to do the same thing." Beck replied. Hollywood Arts was conveniently located directly across from the ceremony space, so Beck got smart and parked there. Jade made the mistake of parking in the actual parking lot of where they had just graduated.

"Ugh, my car is stuck in this sea of idiot drivers." Jade grunted.

"Why don't I just drive you? I'll bring you back for your car later, alright?" Beck suggested.

"Okay fine, let me just take this gown and cap off and put them in my trunk. I'll meet you across the street in a few." Jade informed.

"Hey! I was wondering if I could ride with you. Andre's car is full with Cat and Robbie already." Tori asked as she walked up to Beck.

"Yeah that's fine. Jade's coming with me too, so you'll just have to sit in the back seat." Beck instructed.

"Alright. Are we waiting for her or is she like meeting us at the car?" Tori asked, completely aware about the traffic in the parking lot.

"She's getting out of her cap and gown, so she'll meet us across the street." Beck explained.

Before he and Tori made it out of the ceremony space, Beck received a text from his mom, reminding him one last time that he still had until the next day to decide if he was going to New York or not. He replied with a simple answer that explained how he was sick of her and his father pressuring him. There was no yes or no reply, he simply asked for them to stop asking him about it, and that his mind was already made up.

…

"Hey, so while we're waiting, I was kind of hoping we could have that talk I've been meaning to have…." Tori began.

"Sure, what's up?" Beck listened attentively.

Jade waited for the light to signal that she could cross, and she noticed Tori with Beck, so she rolled her eyes because now she would have to deal with _her_ the whole car ride. Once the crosswalk gave her permission to continue, she did so. She finally made it to the other side with her heels and all; she started to approach the middle of the parking lot where Tori and Beck were still talking as they waited for her. Before she could announce her presence, something that completely turned her world upside down, happened. Tori and Beck were leaned into each other, _kissing_. Jade felt a huge knot in her throat and she also felt incredibly nauseous. Her face burned with anger and pain. She no longer had any control over her tears, they were already pouring down her face, completely ruining the makeup she had applied earlier. She couldn't make out any words, but a tiny squeak made its way out of her mouth, causing both Beck and Tori to look up. They also had no idea what to say. Tori feared for her life on a regular day with Jade, but knowing she had witnessed what just happened, petrified her.

"Jade…I can explain." Beck gasped nervously.

"Beck. I am sick of you explaining yourself. There is no way you can possibly explain what I just saw. I hate you Beck Oliver. We are _done_." Jade screamed through a shaky voice.

"Jade please!" Beck begged.

"You know what, Beck?! Go to New York. I know that's what you had planned all along. Just go. Make your parents happy and leave. I don't ever want to see you again. EVER!" Jade sobbed.

"Jade, I—" Tori started.

"You either, Vega. You both are dead to me." Jade announced.

"Will you please let us explain?!" Beck argued.

"_Dead to me._" Jade repeated before storming off across the street to get into her own car and go home.

"Beck…I—I don't know what to say." Tori whimpered.

Beck didn't reply. He opened his car door, got in, and slammed it shut. Tori went to check on him, but when she approached the window, she saw tears falling down Beck's cheek. He was known for being an 'emotionless robot' to most, and Tori had never seen this side of him. She felt terrible, so she knocked on the window, but she was really surprised when he rolled it down for her.

"We shouldn't have done that." Beck sniffled.

"I'm sorry. I just really wish she would have let us explain. Maybe you should go to her house and talk to her." Tori suggested.

"No. We have to go to dinner. Everyone's waiting. Get in the car. Let's go." Beck instructed.

Tori obeyed and the two drove off to dinner. Beck could not believe what had just happened. One minute it was one of the happiest days of his life, then the next, the love of his life was breaking up with him. But that didn't hurt him as much as the fact that he could have prevented it if she had just let him _explain_. What had happened was, Tori started out by reminiscing on how she and Beck had first met, and how she stage kissed him in front of class to get back at Jade, but as they started talking about more of their encounters, Tori admitted to loving Beck. He honestly had no idea what to do, but the next thing he knew, she was kissing him. He hated that he hadn't pulled back sooner, but he just felt that maybe if he gave her a nice long kiss, she would be satisfied and she would leave him alone to be with Jade. Because all he ever wanted was to be with Jade, and now, he had ruined _everything_.

**Author's Note: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I love you guys, but please remember that this story is categorized under 'drama', so please understand why this had to be done. The story doesn't end like this, there are still more chapters to come! So please let me know your thoughts about this in a review, I really do appreciate it!**


	33. Gone

It had been two weeks since graduation, but more importantly, it had been two weeks since Jade found Beck kissing Tori, and then broke up with him. Two weeks since finishing high school should have meant she and Beck were packing up the last of their things and heading for Cancun, but now, Beck was packing for a completely different reason.

"Did you remember to pack an extra coat?" Mrs. Oliver asked, completely out of breath from running back and forth between her home and the RV her son had moved into to avoid her and her husband's rules.

"Mom, it's the first day of June. I think I'll be fine without a sixth coat." Beck laughed. His mother had always been overprotective of him, but now that he was leaving on a trip all alone for the first time, she was extra panicked.

After Beck showed up with just Tori at the post-graduation dinner, his mom and dad questioned him, and he told them that Jade broke up with him. He didn't tell them why, because he really didn't think it was any of their business, and they didn't seem to care why, because they didn't ask for a reason. The only thing his father cared about was the money wasted on a trip for two to Cancun, but when his mother suggested that she and her husband take the trip instead, he was content again. Beck's mind had been made up about college, but after he and Jade broke up, his parents managed to convince him to go to Juilliard. Even though it felt wrong, he called the day after the breakup to let the school know that he would indeed be attending the college in the fall, because it was the last day to do so. His mom and dad planned to leave for Cancun the same day he was leaving for New York just to get a feel of the overall atmosphere and get his room assignment and attend orientation. He already had the name of his roommate, so now they just had to meet. So everyone was packing now and everything was happening so fast, that he tried to call Jade to let her know what his new plan was, but just as she had done for the past two weeks, she ignored him.

…

"Jade? Jade, I know you're in there! PLEASE open the door!" Cat begged from Jade's hallway.

"Go away!" Jade grunted, throwing her pillow over her head to block out Cat's squeaky voice.

Jade hadn't talked to anyone in two weeks. She hadn't even really left her bed at all. Just like Beck, Cat had tried to call and text her a thousand times, but received no reply. So, she finally decided to show up at her house and hope she was let inside.

Jade knew that Cat wasn't going to leave until she answered the door, so she dragged herself out of bed and unlocked the door to allow her best friend to enter.

"I knew you were in here! Why don't you answer me when I call or text you?" Cat whined.

"Ugh, who let you in here?!" Jade groaned.

"Your mom. She likes me." Cat replied happily.

"My stupid mother needs to stop doing that!" Jade yelled loud enough for her mom to hear her in her study across the hall.

"Ew Jade, you're al sloppy looking." Cat pointed out, once she actually caught a glimpse of Jade. She was wearing sweats, and a black shirt, and her hair wasn't done, completely unlike she had ever looked before.

"Shut up. Just tell me why you're here." Jade demanded.

"I just came to make sure you're okay. I know about you and Beck breaking up. We all do." Cat answered sympathetically.

"Whatever, I don't even care that much." Jade lied.

"Well I think you _do_ care." Cat admitted, being completely serious for a change.

…

Tori opened her front door after hearing a few soft knocks. Her parents were taking Trina to the airport, because quite frankly, they couldn't stand another day of having her in LA. Tori stayed behind, because she felt terrible about what she had done to Jade and couldn't stand to leave her house. She invited Andre over, because he had always been there when she needed it the most, and he was calm and rational, which made talking to him easy. After greeting him, she poured some hot cocoa for the two of them.

"Cocoa? This must be serious." Andre exhaled, taking the mug from Tori and sitting on the couch behind him.

"Yeah, it kind of is." Tori replied nervously, before taking a sip of the warm beverage in her hand.

"Alright, well, what's up?" Andre asked with caution.

"I'm….sort of the reason Beck and Jade broke up…" Tori admitted.

"What?! What do you mean you're the reason?! I thought they just called it quits because high school was over." Andre nearly choked on his cocoa. Everyone heard their own version of the way Jade and Beck broke up, because neither Beck, Jade, nor Tori ever told any them. They all mostly assumed and told each other their made-up reasoning.

"Jade kind of…saw me and Beck kissing before we left for dinner." Tori explained shortly.

"Why were you kissing Beck?! How could you do something like that to Jade?!" Andre exclaimed.

"It's a long story that I really don't want to talk about right now because I feel really bad and I don't know what to do." Tori replied all in one breath.

…

"Beck, are you ready?" Mrs. Oliver called from the outside of Beck's door.

Back at the Oliver home, Beck's parents were rolling out the last of their suitcases to the taxi, and waiting for their son to do the same. Beck was inside his RV attempting to call Jade one more time before he had to leave for the airport. When she didn't answer—just as he expected—he slid his phone into his pocket, packed one last item, and then zipped up his suitcase, and proceeded to roll it out into the trunk with his parent's things.

"Did you remember to lock your front door, Beck? Did we lock _our_ front door?" Mrs. Oliver panicked.

"Calm down. We're on vacation, you should be relaxing." Mr. Oliver laughed as he patted his wife's thigh inside the back seat of the cab.

"We're not on vacation _yet_, so I can freak out all I want. Beck, honey, did you pack enough socks?" Mrs. Oliver continued.

"Yes, mom." Beck laughed.

…

Once they arrived at the airport, Beck and his parents began the long process of checking in and actually getting to where they would board their planes.

"Make sure you turn your phone off now so you don't forget to once you're on the plane." Mrs. Oliver instructed.

Beck obeyed his mother to put her nerves at ease and continued to check in his luggage.

…

"I didn't know _that's_ why you broke up with him. Tori did the same thing to me and Daniel. I can't believe she would do that to you too." Cat shook her head.

"Yeah, but he shouldn't have done it back. I made sure to tell him that I never want to see him again." Jade pointed out.

"Never ever?" Cat's eyes widened.

"Never ever." Jade confirmed.

"But you love Beck. I know you do. How can you just never _ever_ want see him again?" Cat cried.

"Cat, I cannot just take him back after what he did to me. Do you realize how pathetic that would make me seem?" Jade argued.

"I didn't say you have to take him back. But do you really want the last thing you said to him to be so mean? Don't you want a little closure?" Cat suggested.

Jade had no idea Cat actually had the ability to say some pretty smart things. She was even being _helpful_ now. Cat got her to thinking, and the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she didn't know how she would forgive herself if the last words she said to the only person she ever truly loved and cared about, were the ones she had said just a couple of weeks ago.

"Cat…I can't believe I'm saying this, but you actually are making sense." Jade laughed.

"I'm sorry…?" Cat apologized.

"No, Cat. You just made me realize that I have to see him one more time. I_ do_ need closure." Jade admitted.

"So go to Beck's house and get some!" Cat squealed.

"Okay, let's g—" Jade started to stand up.

"Oh wait, isn't he going to New York today?" Cat interrupted.

"Ugh. Well, there goes that. Whatever. I didn't really want to see him anyway." Jade murmured.

"We can still go! What time is it?" Cat yelled.

"3:40, why?" Jade looked confused.

"His flight doesn't leave until 4:30. We have time!" Cat jumped up from Jade's bed where she was sitting and began heading out the door.

"How do you know that?" Jade furrowed her eyebrows.

"Beck told Robbie and Robbie told me, now let's go!" Cat replied.

"Fine, but I'm driving. You go too slow for my liking and we'll never make it on time if you do it." Jade pointed out. Cat was a relatively new driver and she was very cautious when it came to operating a vehicle. However, Jade had been driving for a while and she was more aggressive which would come in handy during the typical Los Angeles traffic they would surely have to face.

"Don't you have to tell your mom where you're going or leave a note?" Cat reminded Jade.

"We don't have time for that. Besides, I won't be gone for long. What I have to say to him shouldn't take too much time." Jade replied as she threw on some new clothes and rushed to put her hair into a ponytail.

…

"C'mon. It's the _least _you can do." Andre tried to convince Tori.

"She's going to kill me before I even get to start talking." Tori whined.

"You _have_ to apologize. I can't believe you didn't do that when she caught you. That's just cold and completely unlike you." Andre looked directly into her eyes to make sure she knew how serious he was being.

"Fine. But will you come with me? I don't want to be alone with her." Tori begged.

"Yeah, let's go." Andre stood up from the couch.

"I'll drive!" Tori announced excitedly. She had just gotten her license a week ago and she already loved all the freedom that came along with it, no matter how long it took her to pass the test.

…

"Flight number 4-3-2 to Cancun is now boarding." A voice announced over the loudspeaker.

"That's us! You ready, honey?" Mr. Oliver grabbed his wife's shoulder just like Beck used to do with Jade.

"Yes. Beck, we'll miss you. Don't forget to call." Mrs. Oliver instructed as she pulled her son in for a tight hug.

"See you soon, son. Have a great trip." Mr. Oliver said his goodbyes very quickly, since he wasn't a man of many emotions. It was clear where Beck had picked up that trait.

"I love you, sweetie!" Mrs. Oliver began to tear up as she and her husband boarded their plane and waved goodbye to their son.

Beck waved back, and once he couldn't see them anymore, he found a seat he could wait in until his flight was being boarded. He sat down with the cup of coffee he had bought earlier and his carry-on bag, and then began to read a magazine that was laid out on the small table beside him, and just waited.

…

"Jade? Maybe you should slow down." Cat whined.

"Cat, we will never make it in time if we're going the speed limit. Besides, it's a freeway; you're supposed to go fast on these things." Jade defended as she swerved to the commuter lane where they would get to the airport a lot quicker.

This particular freeway had no cement dividers to split up the separate directions of traffic, making it more dangerous to get from place to place, especially with all the crazy LA drivers. However, as fast as she was going, Jade considered herself a pretty safe driver.

…

"Why don't you get into the commuter lane so we can go around this traffic?" Andre suggested.

"Can we do that?" Tori asked. She was still a very new driver and was cautious for the majority of the time she was operating her car.

"Yeah, all you need is more than one person in the car, and I see two people in this car." Andre laughed.

Tori followed her friend's instructions, and merged into the far left lane of the freeway to proceed to Jade's house. But just as she made it into the lane, her phone slid off of her lap and between her food and the gas pedal she was pushing on to keep the speed limit up. She panicked and quickly looked underneath her foot, and saw that her phone was about to get stuck under the brake pedal. She took one hand off of the steering wheel and reached underneath herself to feel around for her phone, when Andre noticed her searching for something.

"What are you doing? Keep your eyes on the road! This is a freeway. Are you trying to kill us?" Andre panicked.

"No. I just…my phone is stuck under my gas pedal." Tori explained in broken sentences because she was struggling to find what she was looking for.

…

"So what are you going to sa—are you crying?" Cat noticed Jade's eyes were welling up with tears. The more she thought about actually seeing Beck again overwhelmed her. She started to have a feeling that she should turn back, but she was so conflicted, that she started to tear up.

"Shut up!" Jade demanded as she wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes.

"Aw, Jade. It's okay. You can cry if you want to. Sometimes I cry for no reason and I feel so much better afterwards." Cat tried to convince her best friend to let her emotions flow (literally).

"I am not crying. Just shut up and don't tell anyone about this!" Jade turned toward Cat to slap her shoulder, when Cat screamed.

"JADE WATCH OUT!" Cat's voice broke just as Jade swerved and two headlights headed towards them from the other side of the freeway.

And then, it happened; _crash_.

…

"So, what takes you to New York?" Beck turned towards the boy sitting in the seat beside him. They had been flying for a few hours, and he figured he should start getting acquainted with him because they had a long flight ahead of them.

"Oh I have to go to my college orientation and meet my roomie." The boy looked up from the Sky Store magazine he was flipping though.

"No way, me too! Hey wait. Do we know each other?" Beck furrowed his eyebrows.

"You look kind of familiar. What's your name?" The boy asked, staring at Beck's face.

"Beck. Beck Oliver." Beck stuck his hand out to shake his neighbor's.

"Beck Oliver? That's my roommate's name!" The boy announced excitedly.

"Are you serious? What's your name? Beck asked, completely intrigued.

"Cameron Wilcox." The boy introduced himself.

"Cameron, we're roommates! Oh my god, I know where I know from…" Beck began.

"You do?" Cameron looked confused.

"Yeah, the auditions in LA. You went before I did and you wished me good luck!" Beck recalled.

"Oh yeah! I knew you looked familiar! I can't believe we get to be roommates! How was your last semester of high school?" Cameron was really friendly, and seemed like an overall nice guy. Beck was pretty excited to be rooming with him.

They continued to talk the rest of the flight, and before they knew it, they landed in New York. Both of them went to baggage claim together and even split cab fare to Juilliard to get ready for orientation in the morning.

…

The next morning, Beck woke up to see that he had 32 missed calls and 18 text messages, each text being more panicked and frantic than the last. He listened to the six voicemails that had been left on his phone, hoping that one might be from Jade, except they weren't. He couldn't make out exactly what anyone was saying, because they had such chaos in the background of their calls, so he called everyone, but no one answered. Finally, he got a hold of Robbie.

"Hello, Beck!?" Robbie asked abruptly.

"Yeah, Robbie, what's going on?" Beck wondered anxiously.

"Beck, man, you got to get down here fast!" Robbie yelled.

"Where? Why? What's happening?" Beck had never been so confused in his life, and he didn't like the tone of Robbie's voice at all which made him freak out even more.

"Beck, there's been an accident." Robbie's voice started shaking.

"Wh—what do you mean 'an accident'?" Beck stuttered.

"Cat, Andre, Tori, and…and Jade. They hit each other head-on yesterday. Beck, Jade's really hurt." Robbie's voice was solemn, which terrified Beck.

"I'm on my way." Beck replied just before hanging up the phone and putting his shoes on and grabbing his wallet just as Cameron was waking up. It was 6:00 am in New York, which meant it was only 3:00 am in LA, so the accident had to be serious if everyone was trying to contact him so early in the morning.

"Where are you going?" Cameron rubbed his eyes.

"LA. See you around, man." Beck replied as he packed the picture of Jade he had taken with him at the last minute, back into his suitcase and walking out of the room.

"LA?! But we have orientation today!" Cameron argued.

"Look, there's an emergency back at home, and I have to get there _now_." Beck explained as the door shut behind him.

…

It was now 9:00 am in LA and everyone was still at the hospital. Tori was with her parents in the waiting room since she had been released earlier. She was left basically unharmed except for a few scratches, bruises, and a sprained wrist. Andre had a broken ankle and a few bruises as well, but he was also released into the custody of his grandmother. Cat was banged up pretty badly, but nothing that was a huge concern for doctors. They said she would be fine to go home in just a matter of days. Her Nonna sat by her bedside, along with Robbie who had been called as soon as the accident happened, while her parents flew back as quickly as possible. Jade was the worst off. The way Tori's car had hit her was so intense, that it fractured part of her skull and knocked her out completely. When the paramedics arrived on the scene, she was unresponsive and was immediately taken to the hospital. Unfortunately, her brain was so swollen from the crash, that doctors had no choice but to wait for the swelling to go down to perform any kind of surgery. Since her phone was crushed inside her pocket, it took a while to find any emergency contact for Jade, but the hospital finally notified her mother, who—surprisingly—seemed really concerned. She even called Jade's father to let him know what had happened.

"I don't know." Her mom began.

"Because of her injuries."

"Just get down here."

"I didn't know where she went!"

"Because she didn't leave a note!" Her mother broke into tears. Everyone in the waiting room stared at her with compassionate eyes.

Just as Jade's mom hung up the phone and started to walk outside for some fresh air, the doors burst open and Beck ran through them.

"Beck!" Tori exclaimed.

"Where's Jade?" Beck asked frantically.

"Through there." Andre pointed to the hallway in front of them.

Beck looked in every door as he ran down the hall and called for Jade in each one. He noticed a little red head he recognized sitting in one of the rooms and assumed Jade would be in there with her.

"Cat, are you alright?!" Beck panted heavily.

"I'm fine. Go see Jade!" Cat demanded.

Beck ran to the next room and saw the love of his life laying in a bed with a million monitors hooked up to her and bandages all over her bruised body.

"Jade." Beck exhaled.

"Jade. Please wake up. Tell me you're okay. _Please_." Beck started to cry.

"This can't be happening. This cannot be happening. Not to you. Jade. I'm so sorry about what happened. Please open your eyes. I love you." Beck begged through his sobs as he grabbed her cold hand and kissed it lightly.

"….Beck?" A soft voice called, causing Beck to lift his head.

"Jade?! Oh my god, JADE!" Beck called out excitedly.

"I love you too." Jade whispered just before closing her eyes again.

Beck released her hand and ran out into the hallway to call for a doctor. When he finally got attention from one of them, he explained what happened and walked back into the room with the doctor, when suddenly all the machines started going off at once and everything became hectic. Beck was pushed out of the room and asked to wait in the lobby. As he walked hastily back to his friends, more nurses and doctors sprinted past him and into Jade's room.

…

Fifteen minutes had passed and not a single doctor or nurse had come out to explain anything to anyone. Beck had gone outside to tell Jade's mom what happened, but she was just pushed away when she tried to enter the room. Finally, a doctor walked into the waiting room.

"I'm looking for the parents of Jade West." The doctor announced, causing Jade's mother to stand up and walk to him. The doctor led her back down the hall and into Jade's room, where she remained for an hour and a half.

…

When she finally approached the area her daughter's friends were sitting in, she looked up at them.

"I know she might have been mean to some of you, but everyone here loves Jade, right?" Jade's mother began. Everyone nodded in agreement and waited anxiously for her to continue.

"Jade's….she didn't make it." Her mother completely broke down to the point where she could no longer hold herself up. Her legs weakened and she collapsed to the floor in tears and sobbed heavily.

Every single person in the lobby felt their hearts sink and some even felt sick. Beck cried harder than anyone. It almost seemed as if he and Jade's mom were competing to see who could cry the loudest and hardest. How was he expected to go on? What did he have to live for anymore? All he ever did was love Jade and he didn't want to do anything else, and suddenly, she had been ripped away from him. It was a grim day in general, and no eyes were dry for the remainder of that day. As everyone was left to process it, no one remembered that Cat wasn't there when Jade's mom told them about her death. Who would tell her that her best friend in the entire world was no longer living? Cat cried whenever she thought of how cute puppies are, but now someone had to tell her that the one person she could trust with everything was gone.

**Author's Note: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I've had this chapter in mind since before I started writing this story, so believe me, I absolutely cried while I typed this. I love you guys, but we all knew it was categorized under 'drama', so something **_**had**_** to happen. How did you guys like it? I hope it wasn't suckish. Also, how many of you remembered Cameron? I told you everything happened for a reason! Make my day and review?(:**


	34. Rest In Peace

Cat had fallen asleep while she was waiting for her parents to arrive. Her Nonna left Robbie to keep an eye on her while she went to pick them up from the airport. Robbie sat by her bedside, but he got nervous when he thought of the idea of her waking up and him being the only one in the room. He got up and walked hastily to the waiting room where the rest of his friends were silently sitting and continuing to process Jade's death.

"I can't do it. Someone's got to come in there with me." Robbie demanded.

Nobody replied. They all looked at each other with red eyes, swollen from hours of crying. Since no one had slept at all the previous night, they were exhausted, but they never got the chance to go home and rest, because they received the news about Jade and decided to stay in the hospital with each other.

"C'mon, you guys can't make me sit in there until she wakes up, asking to hear an update on Jade. I don't want to be the one that has to tell her. Will one of you come in with me?" Robbie pleaded.

When no one stood up, Robbie sulked back to Cat's room alone.

"Maybe we should go in there." Andre suggested quietly.

"I can't do it." Beck stood up and walked outside combing his hands through his thick hair.

"Are you coming with me?" Andre asked Tori, who was still sitting in her chair.

"Y—yeah…" Tori sniffled just before joining Andre to Cat's room.

When Robbie heard footsteps approaching, he looked at the doorway, hopeful that his friends had come to join him. When he noticed Andre and Tori walking in, he felt a huge relief.

"What are we going to tell her?" Robbie looked worried.

"I don't know, but we better think of something fast." Andre pointed towards Cat, who was starting to stir in the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"Robbie…my neck is starting to hurt…Tori, Andre, what are you guys doing here? Where's Beck? Is he with Jade? Is she doing better?" Cat asked all at once, after opening her eyes and noticing only Tori and Andre were in the room with her and Robbie.

"Your neck is hurting again? Maybe we should call the doctor for more pain medication." Robbie suggested, trying to avert her mind from Jade.

"Okay, but not until you tell me how Jade's doing. Can I go see her yet?" Cat asked, her big brown eyes shining up at Robbie, Andre, and Tori.

"Not yet, Cat." Tori announced in a soft voice as she sat at the edge of Cat's bed.

"Why not? Is she okay? Have you guys seen her?" Cat started to panic.

"No we haven't gotten to see her yet." Andre began.

"Listen, Cat, we have something to tell you." Robbie cut in, hoping to get the topic they were all trying to tiptoe around, over with.

"Alright, tell me." Cat demanded them to continue explaining, still completely oblivious to the news she was about to receive.

"Cat. I don't know how to say this…" Tori started tearing up before she could finish the sentence.

"What's wrong, Tori? What's going on?" Cat shifted her eyes from Tori who stood up to wipe her face, to Andre and Robbie who had solemn expressions on their faces, which worried Cat even more.

"Cat, Jade's gone." Andre announced in a weak voice.

"I don't get it. Where did she go?" Cat furrowed her eyebrows.

"She didn't make it, Cat." Robbie explained simply.

"Stop it! Why would you say something like that?!" Cat began to shout.

"Cat, just stay calm." Robbie warned.

"NO! You can't joke about something like that! She's my _best friend_!" Cat began to cry.

"We wouldn't joke about something like this. She died, Cat." Andre announced. It pained him to say the word 'died', he just still couldn't believe he would never hear her voice again. After he had developed a crush on Jade, he thought it would be best to keep himself distracted when she was around, but now he would do anything just to have her standing next to him.

Cat began to scream. Tears ran down her face as she noticed the seriousness in everyone's voices. She rubbed her tired eyes, hoping to wake up from a horrid nightmare, but when nothing happened, she cried harder. She continued to sob as Robbie and Andre soothed her by rubbing her back gently, because it was still extremely sore from the accident. Finally, Cat looked up from the palms of her hands that were covering her face.

"THIS IS ALL _YOUR_ FAULT!" Cat exploded as she gestured to the other side of the room. It was completely out of character for Cat to get angry, and no one was used to seeing her that way, but everyone knew that once Cat was mad, she got _really_ mad.

"_My_ fault? Cat, you seriously think I did this on purpose? I would _never_ kill someone. Ever." Tori defended.

"If you didn't suck at driving, my best friend would be alive right now, but you took her away from me. From everyone. She's gone and you're fine. You're not even that hurt, Tori. THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Cat sobbed.

"Cat, don't say that. This was an accident. We're all upset, but turning on each other isn't going to solve anything." Robbie reassured.

"Yeah Cat, I do—" Tori started.

"Please just get out of my room." Cat requested.

"But Cat, I—" Tori began.

"Leave." Cat demanded.

…

Just less than a week after her death, Jade's parents planned for her memorial service and funeral. After the news of her tragic passing, everyone had decided to pay their respects to her. Some people from Hollywood Arts showed up just out of pure fear that she would haunt them if they didn't. After Cat was released from the hospital, she had a complete mental breakdown. She hadn't worn a single article of pink or purple clothing in a week, she only wore sad colors. Tori received several messages labeling her as a murderer and blaming her for Jade's death. Even though everyone was terrified of her, Jade had a special place in each of their hearts, because they had grown accustomed to her bitter spirit, and they knew they could always count on her to give the harsh truth of their lives. The thought of never hearing her scream again, actually saddened many people.

"Beck, honey? Are you getting ready?" Mrs. Oliver asked softly, waiting for a reply on the other side of the door.

It was the day of Jade's memorial service, and Beck hadn't left his room since he got home from the hospital. While Andre, Tori, and Robbie were telling Cat what had happened to Jade, Beck went outside to get fresh air and call his parents. After realizing that their son needed them, they rushed home from Cancun. Mrs. Oliver even convinced Beck to move back into his old room. Not permanently, but she wanted to keep an eye on him just in case he decided to do something drastic. Even though he kept the door locked, Beck's parents knew he was still doing alright, because they could hear him pacing the floor from the lower level of their home. Also, Mrs. Oliver would leave plates of food out for him, and when she would walk past it in the morning, it appeared to be eaten. It wasn't completely consumed, but a few bites here and there meant her son was at least making an effort.

"Sweetie, your father and I are leaving." Mrs. Oliver called from the hall just before she headed downstairs to drive to the memorial service.

"I'll meet you there." Beck announced. It had been days since either of his parents heard him speak, so they took his four words as a sign of healing.

…

Beck's parents walked into the funeral home alongside a group of a few teenagers. Cat was sitting next to Robbie in the front row. Andre joined them just shortly after, and Tori sat at the end of the row to avoid any further confrontation with Cat. She knew that this would certainly not be the time nor place to continue their argument. She left a spot open for Beck, hoping that he would see it when he arrived and sit with she and everyone else. After all they needed each other now more than ever before. Tori's parents sat a few rows back, where Beck's parents sat as well. In the row behind Jade's closest friends, sat Sikowitz, Helen, Lane, Festus, and other staff from Hollywood Arts, followed by rows and rows of both currents and former students such as Sinjin and Burf, as well as some of Jade's distant family members. Her immediate family sat together in a special section up towards the left corner of the room to have a little more privacy. There was a large open space where a podium stood. Just a few weeks ago, a podium stood to announce the beginning of the rest of Jade's life, but now one stood to mark the end of it. Behind it, sat Jade's casket. It was black and surrounded by different flower arrangements her family and friends had given her parents. The lighting inside the funeral home was dark and depressing. Sad, soft tones of a piano played behind mourner's cries. Everyone cried for different reasons. Obviously most were crying because her life came to an end much too soon, but her closest friends knew that the overall mood of the situation was dark and dreary, and Jade would have loved it, but she wasn't able to experience it like they were, and that upset them even more. When the wooden benches finished filling with people, a priest stood at the podium to begin speaking.

"Where's Beck?" Robbie whispered to Andre once he noticed the seat next to Tori was still empty.

Andre shrugged. He assumed Beck was either sitting with his parents or with Jade's family, but he didn't bother to survey the sea of people, because he was too busy trying to pay attention to the priest who was now announcing that anyone who felt they would like to say a few words about Jade, could do so. Sikowitz stood up and all eyes watched as he made his way to the podium.

"As her teacher at Hollywood Arts, I watched Jade grow from her early teen years, to a wonderful young lady. Sure she was a tough pill to swallow, but I learned to appreciate her bitterness and accept her negative ways. We all did. I think that's why we're all here. She meant something different to each of us. Whether she shoved you out of the way in the hallway or shared a weird conversation with you, one thing's for certain; she affected you in some way, and we should thank her for bringing us all together to celebrate the life she had. It's a pity it had to happen this way, but I encourage you to make a friend today. You may not like the same music nor have the same sense of style, but you all have one thing in common: Jade." Just before walking back to his seat, Sikowitz turned towards the back of the room where her coffin sat, sighed, and thanked her quietly.

After a few more speeches, people paid their respects to Jade's family one by one. Still, there was no sign of Beck. Even though no one saw him, he did show up. He left before it was his turn to walk up to Jade's parents, but he did attend the service. He just couldn't bring himself to face his friends. He was worried Cat would be mad at him for what he had done with Tori—assuming Jade had told her—and he didn't want to sit up at the front and have everyone staring at him with sorrow in their eyes. He didn't need the pity of strangers. He needed Jade.

…

The next morning, Beck's parents were getting ready to leave for Jade's burial. It was a foggy day in Los Angeles, very unusual, but most assumed it was Jade's way of telling them she was watching. She loved the cold weather, and longed to experience it in New York, but a chilly day in California was always more exciting to her because it was completely unexpected and out of the ordinary.

"Beck, the funeral starts in 45 minutes. Are you coming with us?" Mrs. Oliver called for her son.

"No." Beck replied shortly.

"Son, you _are_ coming, right?" Mr. Oliver asked.

"Just go." Beck demanded.

…

Jade's coffin had been transported from the funeral home to the spot her parents had picked out for her to be buried. It was under a tree and had a beautiful view of the beautiful Hollywood hills. As those who attended her memorial service the previous evening gathered around the casket that was still above ground, waiting to be buried, Jade's closest friends made their way to the front of the crowd. Beck decided to join them, because he knew they didn't see him the day before. After a few more words from the priest, it came time to start the burial. Something no one was looking forward to. As Andre sang, everyone watched as the casket lowered slowly. When it was about halfway into its permanent spot, the mourners were invited to place a rose inside to be buried with Jade. Her parents had bought the reddest roses they could find. They were such a deep shade of red that they almost looked black, which they knew Jade would absolutely love. One by one, red roses were placed into the hole as those who threw them in, wiped tears from their faces. Cat, however, brought her own flowers. She had two bright pink roses. One to symbolize her and the other for Jade. Had she given the flowers while Jade was still living, she knew Jade would pretend to hate them, but once everyone was out of the room, she would have placed them in water to make sure they didn't wilt, which would make Cat happy. Just before dropping them inside, Cat placed her face to the petals.

"Best friends forever, Jade." Cat whispered as she placed both roses together, and dropped them on top of Jade's casket. She began to weep and fell into Robbie's chest while the coffin lowered completely.

Helen and Sikowitz had put together a small gathering after Jade's funeral to celebrate her life and share memories in a little bit of a happier setting. As the tractor arrived to begin filling the hole with dirt, everyone who wished to attend the small gathering, started to walk away to head over to Hollywood Arts.

"You coming, man?" Andre asked when he noticed Beck standing with his hands in his pockets, just staring at the pile of dirt being prepared to cover Jade.

"Um, yeah. I'll be there in a bit." Beck replied.

When everyone was gone, Beck walked over to the tree and sat with his back against it to watch as the dirt poured over the only person that could make him smile even on the darkest days, much like today. As her resting place filled with dirt, Beck remembered every detail of their time together. Their first date, all their stupid, pointless arguments, their first kiss, and their last, all came to mind. He smiled as he remembered Jade. She changed his life and he would always regret what he did to her. He sat back and remembered her weak voice saying 'I love you too' to him in the hospital. Those words would haunt him forever, and he knew no other woman would ever make him feel the way Jade did when she said that.

**Author's Note: Although I wish this was better, I hope it was satisfying(aside from obvious reasons why it isn't). I was super swamped with studying for finals and work, but I made this the best I could. I couldn't label this story as 'tragedy' before, because it would give away the ending, but I've changed it now! Next chapter will be the last for this story, so let me know if you have anything specific you want me to put in! Make me happy and review?(: **


	35. New Beginnings

One year. That's how long it had been since Jade's death. Everyone missed her so much more than they thought they would. It was weird to them that they had to delete her number off of the group text they had set up when they became close friends. They still continued to mass text each other whenever something really big or something that reminded them of each other happened and they wanted to notify the rest of the group, but it was different without Jade's imput. Unfortunately, other than the occasional text, they rarely talked or made an actual effort to see each other. It wasn't that they didn't want to; it was just difficult to get together when all of them were spread throughout the United States. Cat, Robbie, and Tori were still in California, but not all in the same parts of the state. Andre and Beck were on the East coast. Andre was in Massachusetts and Beck was in New York. When Juilliard called to ask why he missed orientation, Beck's mom explained what had happened. The school was very understanding, and allowed Beck to take the online orientation that they normally only offered to students taking online courses. After a few months went by, Cat lightened up on Tori. She was never one to hold a grudge, but everyone was surprised how long she managed to stay angry at Tori. The year had given them both time to reevaluate the whole situation, but in Cat's eyes, Tori would always be the person who took her best friend from her. After her funeral, they all made a promise to get together every year on the anniversary of Jade's death. They figured it was the only way they would for sure see each other once a year. So now that the day was approaching, everyone started heading back home for their mini reunion.

"Hey, I just got home. Are you back in town yet?" Tori asked Andre from her end of the phone.

"Yeah, I just got into my cousin's car, and he's taking me over to my grandma's house to get settled." Andre replied. After he moved to Massachusetts, his cousin moved in with their grandmother to keep an eye on her.

"Awesome! Do you want to come over and catch up or would you rather just do it tomorrow with everyone else?" Tori invited.

"I'll just see you tomorrow. I actually want to spend some time with my grandma since I haven't seen her in a while." Andre declined.

"Alright, then I guess I'll just see you at the cemetery." Tori hung up.

…

Beck was the first to arrive at the cemetery. He sat against the tree that hung over Jade's grave just like he had done while she was being buried.

"Beck!" Tori shouted as she approached the grave with a dozen roses to place on Jade's grave.

"Oh hey Tori. Good to see you again!" Beck greeted as he stood up to hug her.

"Howdy, strangers!" Robbie waved when he walked up to his two friends.

"Hi Robbie!" Both Tori and Beck greeted simultaneously.

"Hey, long time no see!" Andre announced when he saw the group gathered underneath the tree.

"How have you all been?" Tori smiled widely at the sight of her friends all in one place for the first time in a whole year.

"I've actually been gr—" Robbie started.

"Hold on, shouldn't we wait for Cat before we start catching up?" Andre suggested.

"She'll be able to catch up once she gets here." Robbie answered, eager to know what everyone else had been up to and to share his own news.

Tori, Robbie, Andre and Beck all talked about how their first year of college went. Tori was the only one that didn't move away, since her house was about fifteen minutes away from AMDA. She described that it was hard going to a school with so much talent, because now she wasn't considered one of the most talented students like she was at Hollywood Arts. Other than that, she seemed to like the overall college experience, even if she was still living at home and not in dorms like the rest of her friends. Robbie stunned everyone when he announced that he no longer carried Rex around with him. He started reducing the amount of time they spent together in high school, but he still always seemed to be around. Now Robbie left him at his parents' house while he lived in the dorms of his San Diego college. Beck explained that he was still able to have Cameron as a roommate and that he was having a really great time in New York. Andre bragged all about a girl he was starting to have feelings for, then informed everyone that he was able to collaborate with some really talented musicians during his first year. They all talked and talked, but Cat never showed up. Robbie and Tori even tried calling and texting her a few times, but there was never a reply. After a while, everyone started to get hungry, so they sent Cat a text that they were taking a trip to Nozu to relive some old memories. Beck, however, announced that he was going to stay for just a little while longer, and that he would meet them at the sushi restaurant. Just as everyone drove off, Beck walked back to sit by the tree, but before he could get himself to the ground, he heard the jingling of what sounded like bracelets and some key chains getting closer to him. When he looked around the tree, he saw Cat walking slowly to where everyone _just_ was.

"Cat?" Beck called out in a confused tone.

"Beck. H—hi." Cat was startled.

"You do realize it's almost two hours past when we agreed to meet, right?" Beck reminded.

"…Yeah…" Cat admitted.

"Then why are you barely getting here?" Beck asked.

"I don't know. I guess I was hoping to be alone with Jade for a little bit." Cat explained.

It was a little awkward for the both of them to talk just one-on-one like they were doing. They really hadn't talked all year, because Cat was still mad at Beck too. She hated what he had done to Jade and she was a little jealous that he was the last one to ever see Jade alive even after all he had put her through.

"How did you know everyone was gone?" Beck questioned.

"I was watching from my car. I parked over there." Cat pointed towards the other side of the cemetery where she had been hiding from everyone.

"Oh, so, do you want me to leave you alone? Because, I can go. We're all going to Nozu, and you're welcome to come." Beck rambled quickly.

"Yeah, I got the texts." Cat replied in a not-so-excited voice, completely unlike herself.

"So, I guess I'll see you around, then?" Beck began to walk away.

"You can stay, if you want. I know you wanted to be alone with her too. That's why you stayed behind, right?" Cat pointed out.

"Yeah, that's why. Hey, you didn't get smarter on us, did you?" Beck joked.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat squealed, just like she used to do.

"I'm kidding." Beck laughed.

The two of them walked closer to Jade's tombstone. Cat sighed at the sight of it. She placed the mixture of purple and yellow roses she bought for her best friend in the vase that was set up on the opposite side from the vase that Tori had put her purchased flowers in. Cat felt a warm tear fall down her cheek as she carefully put every single rose inside the vase that was filled with water.

"You miss her a lot, don't you?" Beck rubbed her arched back soothingly.

"So much it hurts." Cat wept.

"I know _exactly_ what it feels like, believe me." Beck admitted.

"I just hate that I can't pick up the phone and call her. It can get lonely up in San Francisco, and sometimes I just want someone to talk to, but I don't have anyone like that anymore." Cat continued to cry.

"Cat, you have the rest of us. We're the people that understand what you're going through the most. You have all of our phone numbers. You can call us any time. Don't ever feel like you're alone." Beck reassured.

"I know, but it's not the same." Cat whined.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Maybe it'll help if you talk about it." Beck suggested.

"I just really miss everything about her. Like the way she would always yell at me, but I know she was doing it just to take care of me, and how her voice seemed to be the only one that could harmonize with mine perfectly. Even in San Francisco, nobody sounds as good as she did with me." Cat sniffled.

"I miss her voice too. Not just her singing voice, but just her talking voice. I miss the cute little way she would pronounce certain things, like how she would emphasize the letter 't' sound in words like 'kitten' and 'lighting'. I just miss everything about her. And I agree, it _does_ hurt sometimes, but you know what Jade would do if she knew we were still crying every time she was brought up?" Beck looked directly into Cat's big brown eyes when she straightened back out.

"She would probably tell us to get over it." Cat replied.

"Exactly. But I'm not saying we have to get over it right away, in fact, we may never recover from her death, but that's okay. We can heal though. And you know what heals all wounds?" Beck asked.

"Sparkly Band-Aids?" Cat got excited just thinking of sparkles, which let Beck know that she was returning back to her old mood.

"Nope. Time. And you can take as much time as you need. But it's not good to keep everything to yourself. Call or text one of us if you're having a rough night. We're the ones that understand the most." Beck calmed her down immensely.

"Can I tell you something?" Cat looked worried that he might laugh at her for what she was about to say.

"Of course you can." Beck signaled her to continue with her thought.

"This isn't the first time I've visited Jade. I came on her birthday and right before I moved to San Francisco." Cat admitted.

"Really? I came on her birthday too. And I came on what would have been our anniversary." Beck announced.

"What time did you come on her birthday?" Cat asked.

"At sunset. I came and I set up a little dinner to eat by the tree." Beck replied.

"You had dinner with her? Why didn't I think of that?! I came in the afternoon." Cat explained.

"Hey maybe we should get to Nozu. Everyone else is probably wondering where we are." Beck suggested.

"Yeah. I guess we should." Cat started walking towards her car without even looking back or waiting for Beck, which was alright with him.

Beck made sure Cat was far enough away for him to have a little privacy before he reached into his pocket. He pulled out the two matching necklaces he and Jade wore every day during their relationship. He put his around his neck where it had been missing from ever since she broke up with him, and placed hers at the bottom of her tombstone. Her mom had given it to him after her funeral, because she remembered that she used to wear it all the time and she was surprised to find it in her room when she had gone through it. Jade's parents never found out about what Beck had done to her or that they even broke up right before she died. They assumed she and Beck were still together and decided the necklace would be best taken care of by him. Before Beck walked back to his car to head over to Nozu, he rubbed the large tombstone and whispered 'I love you'.

…

"There you are! We've been waiting for you." Tori announced as soon as she saw Cat and Beck walk through the front door of the restaurant.

"Hey, Cat, you made it!" Andre grinned when he noticed Cat walk in behind Beck.

When the two joined the rest of their friends at the table, they quickly ordered and started to talk. Cat updated everyone on her life in San Francisco. She explained how she was still living with her uncles, but that she made a lot of friends during the first year of school even though she decided to wait a year before moving into the dorms, which she would be doing as soon as she went back, after summer break. After hearing everyone else repeat their own updates for Cat, Tori spoke up.

"So, guys, I know this is going to sound weird, but…you know what? Never mind." Tori shook her head.

"Tell us!" Everyone begged simultaneously.

"Okay, okay. But promise you won't laugh or think I'm crazy!" Tori warned

"We won't." The group swore.

"Alright, so I don't know if it's just me, but I think Jade is still here. I can feel her presence almost everywhere I go." Tori started.

"Tori, that's crazy!" Robbie laughed.

"Hey! You promised not to do that!" Tori complained.

"No, I'm laughing, because I feel the same way!" Robbie agreed.

"You do? Why? What happened to you?" Tori asked.

"It hasn't been just one time. Everywhere I go, I see girls with dark hair and colored streaks in it. Jade used to be the only person I knew with hair like that. What happened to you?" Robbie explained.

"Well once I was taking a test, and the room was silent, except for I could hear the sound of scissors opening and closing, as if they were cutting something. But when I looked around the room, everyone else was writing on the test." Tori replied.

"Something like that happened to me too." Andre admitted.

"Really? What happened?" Robbie asked, taking a bite of sushi.

"So I was sleeping, right? And I swear I heard Jade's boots stomping down the hallway. When I heard them stop at my door, I walked over and opened it, but there was no one there. It was like three in the morning, so I knew no one else could have been awake." Andre continued.

"That's kind of creepy." Beck spoke up.

"I had something scary happen to me like that once." Cat started.

"Oh yeah? What happened to you little red?" Andre questioned.

"Well I pretty much cleaned out my whole room when I moved out of my Nonna's apartment, but when I came back for Christmas break, there was a copy of The Scissoring lying on my bed. But, I don't own that movie because it scares me. Jade used to bring hers over for sleepovers, but then she would take it home right after." Cat explained.

Everyone was really creeped out by all their stories. Maybe Jade _was_ with them. Beck didn't share a story, because he had too many. He felt her everywhere he went. At one point he even chased a girl out of the grocery store because he _swore_ it was Jade. No matter what he did, he always felt her right there with him. When other girls would flirt with him in the hallway, he would feel a cold wind rush past him, and when he slept, he felt the warmth of another person in bed with him. He was never scared though, because he knew Jade was just looking out for him. He never pursued a relationship with any of the girls in his college. He just couldn't get rid of the feeling that Jade was still very much alive and it made him feel like he was cheating on her. When he thought of things like that, it brought him back to the day that she caught him kissing Tori, and it crushed him inside. He regretted it more than anything in his life, but he knew at one point, he would have to move on from Jade, but for now, he was happy wearing the necklace that matched hers as a symbol of his their undying love for each other. She obviously hadn't forgotten about him, so he wouldn't dare forget about her, but it was till hard to not be able to move on right away. On days he got sad about not having someone to be with, he simply remembered that every story has an end, but in life, every ending just brought new beginnings.

**Author's Note: I am deeply saddened that this is over, but I want to thank each and every one of you for reading this week after week. Whether you've been here since the crappy beginning, or you just started reading last week, just know that I appreciate you. I tried to make this as much of a Bade ending as I could, but if you are unsatisfied, I apologize. Please review and remember to follow me on Tumblr if you're not already! My URL is eegilllies and I would love to continue to talk to you all in my ask! Seriously though, it's been a pleasure writing for you all. Thank you once again for your support(:**


End file.
